Casualidad o Destino
by Nadiia Valdivia
Summary: Una cita a ciegas concertada por sus madres, hacen que dos jóvenes se conozcan por obligación, al conocerse ambos se dicen la verdad que no querían asistir a dicha cita, pero sin darse cuenta ellos sienten que tienen muchas cosas en común, por lo que piensan que quizá sea una simple casualidad.
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

A veces creemos que si nos sucede algo en específico fue una total casualidad, esta nos conlleva a diferentes situaciones en nuestra vida cotidiana, como también a veces nos preguntamos si no hubiéramos hecho esto o lo otro, ¿sería diferente nuestro destino?

Nunca se sabe por qué por una simple casualidad hace que conozcamos a personas que no imaginábamos conocer en nuestra vida.. Algo que algunas personas llaman destino..

-¿Realmente debo asistir a esa cita a ciegas Madre? –molesta–

-Claro que si Hija, se lo prometí a mi amiga, así que por favor cámbiate quiero que te veas hermosa, bueno más de lo que ya eres, quiero que dejes una buena impresión al hijo de mi amiga –sonríe emocionada–

-Pero ni siquiera lo conozco –suspira– quizás sea un tipo horrible, Madre por favor, no quiero ir, no me interesa conocer a nadie en estos momentos, estoy muy ocupada atendiendo a mis pacientes no tengo tiempo para tener una relación –cruza lo brazos en forma de negación–

-Sakura, es un joven muy apuesto te lo aseguro –sonríe– su Madre me ha dicho muchas cosas buenas sobre él, así que por favor no quiero más excusas y asistirás a la cita a ciegas –la toma de las manos–Sakura sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti, así que ve y conócelo, tampoco te pido que te vayas a casar con él, aunque eso me encantaría –ríe– pero quiero que al menos lo conozcas, luego de eso si sientes que no es de tu agrado lo entenderé, pero compláceme en esto hija –la mira dulcemente–

–Suspiro– ahh.. Está bien Madre asistiré a la dichosa cita –se suelta del agarre de su madre– iré a arreglarme

-Gracias hija –sonríe alegremente–

Luego de unos minutos

-Ya estoy lista

–Sorprendida– ohh hija! Estas hermosa, sin duda eres toda belleza, era de esperarse de mi hija –se acerca a ella y la abraza–

–Suspira– realmente no entiendo como acepte esto…


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 01 SAKURA HARUNO**

Una mañana tranquila una apresurada pelirrubia busca desesperadamente a una de sus colegas y esta la ve de lejos y va hacia ella

-Sakura! Qué bueno que te encontré

–Sorprendida– ¿qué sucede Ino? Te ves muy agitada

-Por favor hazme un gran favor, podrías tomar mi turno del día de hoy en el hospital –suplicando– por favor, tengo un compromiso muy importante

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque? Y según tu ¿cuál compromiso importante? –cruza lo brazos–

-Lo que sucede es que hoy me llamo mi novio y me dijo para vernos –emocionada– ya sabes Sakura que ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, por lo de su pronta exposición de arte, también porque aquí hemos tenido demasiado pacientes, que ni siquiera nos dejan descansar –suspiro– pero por fin está libre y mi hora de salida acaba dentro de una hora y tengo que irme ya! Por eso te pido por favor que si podrías tomar mi turno! –la mira de forma tierna– por favor sakura!

–Suspiro– ahh.. Está bien Ino

-En serio! –se acerca a la pelirosa y la abraza emocionada– gracias Sakura, eres la mejor!

-Pero me debes esta Ino,

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes y descuida cuando tengas que salir yo tomare tu turno por ti, tu solo avísame –sonríe– bueno me tengo que ir, No vemos luego Sakura

-Hasta luego Ino y me saludas a Sai de mi parte –levanta la mano y la mueve de un lado a otro–

La joven doctora se dirige a atender a sus demás pacientes al igual que tomar el turno de su amiga la pelirrubia, pero quien es ella...

Sakura Haruno es una joven pelirosa con un carácter amable, gentil y una personalidad muy brillante siendo admirada por todos a su alrededor, no solo por su belleza sino por su excelente desenvolvimiento, considerada una de las mejores en su especialidad, ella es una médico Neurocirujana, siendo la hija única del Director del Hospital Haruno, un prestigioso centro médico muy reconocido en todo el país

-Doctora Haruno tiene una paciente que la está esperando

-Está bien, hazla pasar por favor

Una Señora pelinegra muy hermosa hace su ingreso

–Se levanta de su escritorio y la saluda– Buenos Tardes, soy la Doctora Haruno, mucho gusto en conocerla hoy seré yo quien la revise ya que la Doctora Yamanaka tuvo un percance –sonríe–

–Pero que joven más linda– Claro no tengo ningún problema –sonríe–

-Por lo que veo en su expediente Señora Uchiha ud vino por un chequeo rutinario, bien empezaremos

La consulta se realizó con normalidad, ya que la pelirosa le hizo las pruebas correspondientes, luego de esto la Señora pelinegra le empezó a hablar

-Doctora Haruno veo que ud es una joven muy linda, su novio debe de ser muy afortunado

–Sorprendida– ¿Novio? –Ríe– bueno supongo que si sería muy afortunado si tuviera uno

–La pelinegra la mira fijamente– Entonces no tiene novio Doctora Haruno

-No, no tengo, creo que aún no conozco a la persona indicada para mí –ríe–

-Entiendo, pero no puedo creer lo que me dice, se nota que ud es una joven muy linda y educada de seguro cualquier familia querría tenerla como nuera

–Sonrojada– que dice ud Señora Uchiha

-Solo digo lo que pienso querida –se acerca a ella– sabes viéndote de cerca, tu rostro me recuerda a una amiga mía de la universidad uhmm ¿Haruno..? Doctora ud no estará relacionada con Mebuki Haruno

–Sorprendida– eh? Mebuki Haruno es mi madre

-En serio! Pero que hermosa casualidad, encontrarme a su hija, con razón cuando te vi, me pareciste tan familiar, la última vez que te vi, eras una recién nacida, sí que has crecido mucho ahora eres toda una joven –se acerca a ella y la abraza–

–Corresponde el abrazo– En serio no creí que algo así pudiera suceder, encontrarme a una amiga de mi Madre, de seguro cuando le cuente que la vi, se pondrá feliz –sonríe–

-Entonces me comunicare con tu madre para hablar con ella, hace tiempo que no nos reunimos y sobre todo porque me encontré a su hija... pero solo se tu apellido... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Cierto, discúlpeme ud Señora Uchiha, no le dije mi nombre completo... soy la Doctora Sakura Haruno –sonríe–

-Sakura … es un bonito nombre…. Sakura Haruno… –pensativa mientras sonríe–

Aquel encuentro hizo que dos mujeres se conocieran, ¿casualidad o destino?. No se sabría decir, pero si algo era seguro que ese sería el comienzo para un encuentro futuro entre dos jóvenes…


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 02** **ENCUENTRO DE DOS AMIGAS**

Una hermosa señora pelinegra alza rápidamente su móvil y empieza a marcar el número de una sus amigas de la universidad

-Alo? Mebuki, soy Mikoto Uchiha te acuerdas de mí?

-Mikoto? Como estas amiga, cuanto tiempo sin escucharte –exclama emocionada–

-Mebuki, te llamo para saludarte, me encontré con tu hija en el hospital donde me fui a hacer un chequeo, es tan linda tu hija quede muy impresionada pero la razón principal de mi llamada es porque quería reunirme contigo a tomar un café quisiera hablar contigo de un tema que te podría interesar

-Sí, claro que si Mikoto me encantaría verte, hace mucho que no nos vemos

-Veámonos mañana en la tarde a las 4:00 pm en la cafetería Konoha, ¿te parece bien Mebuki?

-Estoy de acuerdo, entonces no vemos mañana por la tarde

Al día siguiente en una cafetería cercana dos mujeres se reúnen

-Mikoto, –se acerca a ella y la abraza– hace mucho que no nos veíamos

–Recibe el abrazo– realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo Mebuki, es bueno poder vernos después de años –sonríe–

-Y bien mi querida amiga de que tema me querías hablar, me dejaste con mucha curiosidad el día de ayer con tu llamada –pregunta curiosa–

-Bueno como te comente en mi llamada, me encontré con tu hija, ella fue la que hizo mi chequeo en el hospital ya que la doctora que suelo consultar tuvo un percance pero la verdad creo que fue una bella casualidad, ya que me dijo que era tu hija, quede muy embelesada con la presencia de tu hija es tan hermosa, educada y muy amable –decía muy emocionada–

-Gracias Mikoto, mi hija es un orgullo tanto para mí y como para mi esposo, ella me comento que te vio, estaba muy sorprendida por el hecho que se encontraran y que tu fueras una amiga mía –sonríe–

-Sabes yo tengo dos hijos, lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien, eran unos niños muy lindos –sonríe– ahora ya deben de ser todos unos jóvenes muy apuestos

-Mi hijo mayor Itachi ya se casó, con una joven muy hermosa y mi hijo menor Sasuke aún no se ha casado –suspiro– pero tengo la esperanza que pronto encontrara a la joven indicada

-Te entiendo muy bien amiga, mi hija aún no se ha casado, ella es una chica tan linda pero se la pasa metida en el hospital con su trabajo, que no tiene tiempo para tener citas como una joven de su edad, la verdad desearía tanto que conociera a un joven apuesto y por fin pudiera casarse

-–sonrisa ladina-– sabes Mebuki se me ha ocurrido una idea, la razón principal por la que quería verte, era por tu hermosa hija Sakura, la verdad cuando la conocí a primera vista me dejo muy cautivada y pensé que me encantaría tenerla como nuera

-¿Cómo nuera? -–confundida-– ¿A qué te refieres Mikoto? dime que eso se oye muy bien -–sonríe—

-Te dije que mi hijo menor aún no se ha casado, y me encantaría que ellos dos se conozcan, mi hijo es un joven muy apuesto e inteligente, es muy hábil en la carrera que estudio es por eso que mi marido le tiene mucha confianza

-No dudo de tu palabra amiga, y como describes a tu hijo, siento que sería un buen candidato para ser un excelente yerno -–ríe—me interesa mucho lo que me dices pero ¿cómo haríamos para que se conozcan?

-Ya lo he pensado querida amiga, hagamos que nuestros hijos tengan una cita a ciegas –sonríe ladinamente—

-–sorprendida—Mikoto pero que excelente idea, me encanta, hagamos eso entonces, hagamos que nuestros hijos tengan una cita a ciegas y si todo sale bien entre ellos, nosotras nos convertiríamos en consuegras -–emocionada—

-Así es querida, sería tan feliz si fuéramos familia -–sonríe—entonces hay que ponernos de acuerdo cuando haremos para que tengan su cita, sin duda nuestros hijos son personas ocupadas, así que tenemos que planearlo muy bien.

-Descuida Mikoto, si nos unimos, eso se realizara sin problema –sonríe—

Dos mujeres se reunieron para planear un encuentro entre sus hijos, cuando sus hijos se enteren de esa dichosa cita, ¿cuál será su reacción? Ante tal eventualidad…


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 03** **SASUKE UCHIHA**

Un lujoso auto hace su llegada y de este baja un joven e ingresa a una de las Empresas más reconocidas del país

–Reverencia– Joven Uchiha que bueno que ud llego, su hermano lo está esperando en su oficina

-¿Mi hermano me está esperando? –Pensativo– de acuerdo

Mientras el joven se dirigía hacia su oficina todas las personas a su alrededor notaban su imponente presencia, siendo este muy asediado por todas las empleadas de la empresa que suspiraban cuando lo veían.

Pero quien es este joven que todas las mujeres notaban su presencia rápidamente

Sasuke Uchiha un joven alto de cabellos color negro azabache, con unos ojos de un color negro intenso, muy serio y de un carácter frio, siendo un exitoso Administrador de empresas , es el hijo menor del Presidente de las Empresas Uchiha, una de las más renombradas en el país con muchas sedes en diferentes países.

–Abre la puerta e ingresa a su oficina– Itachi que raro verte por aquí en mi oficina

-Vaya forma de saludar, Sasuke –ríe–

-Sí, lo siento.. y bien dime para que viniste –serio–

-Vine para saludar, también para revisar algunos pendientes que tengo que resolver pero dime ¿cómo te va a ti Sasuke? –Mirada fija en su hermano menor–

-Está todo bien aquí, ya sabes que siempre tengo todo bajo control –sonríe de lado–

-Eso veo hermanito –sonríe–

De pronto alguien entra a la oficina del joven azabache de forma abrupta lo que hace que ambos jóvenes se sorprendan

-Sasuke! –sorprendida– Itachi también estas aquí! Pero que bella sorpresa no sabía que ambos estaban juntos –se acerca a su hijo mayor–

-Madre nos sorprendiste, entraste de una forma muy apresurada

-Lo siento Itachi, pregunte a la secretaria y me dijo que Sasuke no estaba con ningún empresario

-Madre por favor la próxima vez toca la puerta antes de entrar –suspiro– bueno siempre tienes esa costumbre de entrar así, aunque ya hace mucho que no te veía por aquí

-Lose Sasuke, pero hoy vine con una razón en especifica –ríe–

-Bueno Madre me retiro, tengo algunos asuntos que atender

-Itachi hijo ¿ya te vas? Pocas veces puedo verte ya que paras ocupado o sino estas de viaje de negocios, el único consuelo es que puedo ver a mi linda nuera Izumi

-Discúlpame Madre, pronto iré a visitarte junto con Izumi, bueno los dejo –reverencia– cuídate Madre – sale de la oficina–

-Itachi como siempre tan formal –suspiro–

-Bien Madre dime cual es la razón por la que viniste, me imagino que debe ser algo importante ya que estas aquí personalmente

–Pensativa– Así es Hijo, pero antes de decírtelo, quiero que me prometas que harás lo que yo te pida, esto es algo muy importante para mí y quiero que aceptes lo que te pediré –mirada fija hacia él–

–Sorprendido– Madre sino me dices que es, no puedo prometerte nada, dime que es lo que deseas

-Por favor Hijo, solo has lo que te pido, si? Soy tu madre y solo quiero lo mejor para ti, así que promételo, por mí, si? –Mirada tierna hacia su hijo–

–Suspiro– no tengo la menor idea de lo que quieres pedirme, pero está bien lo prometo, entonces me dirás ¿qué es? –pregunto curioso–

–Sonrisa ladina– Gracias por complacerme hijo, sabes que eres mi hijo adorado al igual que tu hermano, siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti y déjame decirte que hace unos días conocí a una joven, muy linda ella, educada y con carácter muy gentil así que lo pensé muy bien y concerté una cita a ciegas con ella, quiero que la conozcas

–Abre sus ojos como plato por el asombro– ¿una cita a ciegas? Me estás hablando en serio Madre

-Claro que si hijo, –sonríe– pero recuerda que ya me lo prometiste así que tienes que ir, estoy tan emocionada ya quiero que la conozcas, están linda lo veras por ti mismo

-Madre debe ser una broma, no quiero ir a ninguna cita a ciegas, no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, estoy muy ocupado con la empresa, lo siento madre pero no pienso asistir a esa cita –serio–

-Sasuke acaso no te enseñamos tu Padre y yo a cumplir con tu palabra, me lo acabas de prometer así que iras, y sobre el trabajo descuida el día de la cita, no tienes ninguna reunión importante, así que no puedes poner ninguna excusa para no asistir –cruza los brazos–

–Mirada fija hacia ella– Madre ¿tenías todo previsto con antelación verdad?

-Hijo mío, tu inteligencia no solo lo heredaste de tu padre –sonríe de lado– además solo te pido que la conozcas, no te pido mucho

-No la conozco, quizás ni sea de mi agrado, realmente no quiero tener que pasar por ese tipo de situación

-Descuida Hijo ya te dije que es una joven muy hermosa, me darás la razón cuando la conozcas

-Supongo que no tengo opción –suspiro– está bien Madre asistiré, pero déjame decirte que solo estaré unos minutos, si eso se vuelve tedioso me iré sin más, sabes que no soporto tener que aguantar las tonterías de nadie –molesto–

-Gracias hijo, pero no te preocupes, ella tiene un buen carácter por lo que pude notar, así que creo que podrían llevarse bien –emocionada– es tan linda que me encantaría tenerla de nuera –sonríe–

-Madre no te emociones, no voy a casarme, si eso piensas, solo iré a conocerla y nada más –molesto– así que por favor déjame solo, que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer

-Está bien hijo, me retiro y muchas gracias por complacer a tu Madre –ríe–

La madre del joven azabache se retira feliz por haber cumplido con su cometido ya que su hijo menor se reuniría con la joven que ella piensa que es la indicada para ser su futura nuera.

Días Después

-Madre te dije que si iré, porque me estas persiguiendo –molesto–

-Por qué te conozco Sasuke y no quiero que te escapes de tu cita, escúchame hijo la joven con la que te reunirás su nombre es Sakura… Sakura Haruno, ella tiene el cabello rosa por la que la reconocerás fácilmente, así que por favor se amable con ella, hare que el chofer te lleve al restaurante donde se reunirán

-¿Chofer? No necesito eso, puedo ir en mi auto

-No, Sasuke ya te dije que no quiero que te escapes, por eso el chofer te llevara y no me repliques

-Está bien Madre, haz lo que quieras –molesto–

-Cuídate Hijo, Buena suerte –sonríe emocionada–

Un joven azabache se dirige al restaurante donde conocerá a la joven que su Madre concertó una cita a pesar de que quería escaparse para no asistir a dicha cita, simplemente decidió ir sin más, pensó que si eso se volvía molesto, no le importaría nada y se iría sin importarle la persona que sea ella.

Se encontraría con una total extraña, y el hecho de ni siquiera conocerla personalmente le irritaba demasiado, solo le tocaba esperar en que resultaría todo esto…


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 04** **ASISTE POR FAVOR!**

Una joven doctora recibe la visita inesperada de su Madre en el hospital donde ella trabaja

-Madre –sorprendida– vaya pero que sorpresa verte por aquí –sonríe de lado–

–Se acerca a ella y la abraza– vine a ver a mi querida hija, que más podría hacer aquí –ríe–

–se suelta del abrazo– dime a que se debe el honor de tu visita

-Sakura vamos a tú oficina, quiero hablar contigo de un tema muy importante

Al llegar a la oficina de la pelirosa ambas ingresan

–Se acomoda en su asiento– dime Madre cual es ese tema tan importante –pregunto curiosa–

-Bueno hija, estas muy comprometida con tu trabajo, entiendo que eso es muy importante para ti, pero no todo es trabajo, tienes que conocer a jóvenes de tu edad, salir como cualquier joven de tu edad, por eso como eres mi adorada hija, yo he concertado una cita a ciegas con un joven muy apuesto y quiero que te reúnas con él para que lo conozcas –exclama muy sonriente–

–Abre sus ojos por el asombro– ¿QUEEE? Me estas bromeando verdad Madre, no necesito conocer a nadie, y menos en estos momentos de mi vida –mirada retadora hacia su madre–

-Hija la cita ya está pactada y no puedes negarte

-No, No puedo, no tengo tiempo, tengo muchos pacientes que atender y no tengo tiempo para eso, así que discúlpame pero no asistiré –exclamo molesta–

-Sabía que me darías esa excusa, pero descuida Hija, el día que se realizara tu cita a ciegas es tu día libre, así que no tienes que preocuparte por tus pacientes –sonríe emocionada–

–Sorprendida– No lo creo, incluso averiguaste cuando seria mi día libre, realmente eres todo un caso Madre, pero no iré, ya te dije que no me interesa conocer a un completo desconocido

-Sakura te pido por favor que asistas, no me hagas quedar mal con mi amiga de la universidad, ya pactamos esta cita y no te puedes negar… o acaso ¿quieres ver a tu Madre llorar? –Sollozos– No puedo creer que mi única hija, no me quiera dar el gusto cuando le pido esto.. Sakura realmente eres muy cruel conmigo –sollozos–

-Ya Madre no te pongas así, sabes que no me gusta verte de esa manera –agacha la mirada– está bien –suspiro– iré a la cita esa, pero no llores por favor

–Lo logre– en serio hija, muchas gracias por complacerme en este capricho –sonríe de lado– bueno hija será mejor que me retire, te dejo, debes tener muchos pacientes por atender, cuídate Sakura –se retira de la oficina apurada–

–Confundida– eh? Pero si hace unos instantes estaba a punto de llorar y ahora se fue muy feliz, uhmm creo que me engaño con uno de sus actos –molesta–

Días Después en la Casa Haruno

-¿Realmente debo asistir a esa cita a ciegas Madre? –molesta–

-Claro que si Hija, se lo prometí a mi amiga, así que por favor cámbiate quiero que te veas hermosa, bueno más de lo que ya eres, quiero que dejes una buena impresión al hijo de mi amiga –sonríe emocionada–

-Pero ni siquiera lo conozco –suspira– quizás sea un tipo horrible, Madre por favor, no quiero ir, no me interesa conocer a nadie en estos momentos, estoy muy ocupada atendiendo a mis pacientes no tengo tiempo para tener una relación –cruza lo brazos en forma de negación–

-Sakura, es un joven muy apuesto te lo aseguro –sonríe– su Madre me ha dicho muchas cosas buenas sobre él, así que por favor no quiero más excusas y asistirás a la cita a ciegas –la toma de las manos–Sakura sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti, así que ve y conócelo, tampoco te pido que te vayas a casar con él, aunque eso me encantaría –ríe– pero quiero que al menos lo conozcas, luego de eso si sientes que no es de tu agrado lo entenderé, pero compláceme en esto hija –la mira dulcemente–

–Suspiro– ahh.. Está bien Madre asistiré a la dichosa cita –se suelta del agarre de su madre– iré a arreglarme

-Gracias hija –sonríe alegremente–

Luego de unos minutos

-Ya estoy lista

–Sorprendida– ohh hija! Estas hermosa, sin duda eres toda belleza, era de esperarse de mi hija –se acerca a ella y la abraza–

–Suspira– realmente no entiendo como acepte esto…

Al llegar al restaurante la pelirosa recibe un mensaje en su móvil y esta lo lee

Sakura no te preocupes por nada, apenas llegues el mozo te indicara cuál es tu mesa correspondiente, ya que se hizo una reservación en el restaurante. Buena suerte hija mía!

-Realmente lo tenía todo muy bien preparado –suspiro– bueno ya estoy aquí, entrare y hare lo que tengo pensado –sonríe de lado–

Hace su ingreso al Restaurante y un mozo se acerca a ella

-Buenas Tardes Señorita, ¿hizo ud una reservación?

-Sí, bueno me dijeron que hay una reservación a mi nombre, soy Sakura Haruno

-Ah, sí, Señorita Haruno por aquí por favor

–Sigue al mozo– –diablos estoy algo nerviosa por todo esto, porque tuve que venir–

-Señorita Haruno su mesa está en ese lugar, el joven la esta esperando

-Gracias

–Bien Sakura es hora de enfrentar a este total desconocido que conocerás– –nerviosa–

–Se acerca a la mesa– Buenas Tardes, ¿ud es la persona con la que me reuniré?

Ambos jóvenes se sorprenden ante tal encuentro

–Vaya realmente ¿es el mi cita a ciegas? Mi madre no mentía cuando decía que él era muy apuesto–

– ¿Esta es la chica que mi madre conoció? En serio es muy hermosa–

Los dos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos que casi parecían unos segundos interminables, y ese era comienzo de su cita a ciegas…


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 05** **CITA A CIEGAS**

Una joven pelirrosa se quedó perpleja por el encuentro con aquel desconocido que solo atino a saludarlo

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno –le extiende la mano para estrecharla con la de el–

–se levanta de su asiento y recibe el saludo– Igualmente, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

Los dos jóvenes se sientan en su asiento respectivo y la joven se le queda mirando por unos segundos, por lo que da un suspiro y empieza a hablar primero con la persona que está al frente suyo.

-Bueno ante todo, voy a hacer muy sincera contigo porque no me gusta irme por las ramas, la verdad es que no estaba de acuerdo en asistir a esta dichosa cita a ciegas, mi madre me insistió mucho en esto, la conozco y es la clase de personas que no se rinde hasta obtener lo que quiere, por lo que no me dio más opción que venir, pero no lo tomes a mal, no tengo nada contra ti, es solo que aún no quiero casarme, tengo muchas metas que cumplir y en estos momentos de mi vida no estoy muy interesada en entablar una relación con nadie. –Bufo seria hacia el joven–

El joven azabache se quedó atónito en todo lo que la pelirrosa dijo, no esperaba aquella reacción por parte de ella, pero el sentía lo mismo que ella dijo, palabra por palabra, sintió como si ella hubiera adivinado todo lo que él estaba pensando

-No me esperaba esto, para ser sincero –sonríe de lado mientras la mira fijamente– me agrada que seas directa, yo también lo seré contigo, estoy en la misma situación que la tuya porque también mi madre me insistió para asistir a esta cita a ciegas, soy una persona ocupada y ella planeo todo esto a mis espaldas, y bueno lo demás ya debes deducirlo por ti misma

–Sonríe– vaya al parecer lo tenían muy bien planeado nuestras madres –ríe– al menos ambos tenemos muy claro lo que queremos, me agrada tu forma de pensar, bueno lo mejor seria retirarnos, porque ambos sabemos que esto es en vano pero conozco a mi madre y de seguro debe tener a personas a nuestro alrededor observando si me retiro o no

-Lo que dices tiene mucho sentido, y no dudo que mi madre haya hecho lo mismo, siempre le gusta tener el control en todo, además este restaurante pertenece a mi familia, así que de seguro si deben estar vigilándonos

-Hoy era mi día libre y no podemos escaparnos aunque queramos –ríe– así que mejor pasemos un buen rato conversando, después de todo más nada podemos hacer –sonrie–

-Me parece bien, ya que sabemos que después de esto, no habrá nada, así que por mi está bien –sonrie de lado–

-Bien, entonces Sasuke dime ¿a qué te dedicas? Yo soy médico Neurocirujana y trabajo en el Hospital Haruno –sonrie–

-Soy Empresario trabajo en la empresas Uchiha, así que ¿eres medico? Me sorprendes, esa especialidad es muy difícil, sobre todo por las operaciones que realizan, hmp ahora que recuerdo –pensativo– mi madre me dijo que te conoció y le pareciste según ella la indicada, ¿cómo la conociste me da curiosidad saber eso?

-¿En serio? La verdad no recuerdo haberla conocido, eso creo.. Mi madre me dijo que mi cita a ciegas era el hijo de una sus amigas de la universidad, solo me dijo eso, no me dio más información. Así que no sabría decirte si la conocí o no

-Hmp entonces como fue que te conoció .. El nombre de mi madre es Mikoto Uchiha no recuerdas nada con su nombre – confundido–

-uhmmm…Mikoto Uchiha… ah! Ya recuerdo quien es! Si claro, yo la atendí en el hospital donde trabajo, la doctora que hace sus chequeos rutinarios tuvo un percance y yo atendí a todos sus pacientes, entre ellos estaba la Señora Uchiha.. Creo que ahora veo todo con claridad, recuerdo que la señora Uchiha me hizo varias preguntas si tenía novio o si tenía algún pretendiente, ella se sorprendió más cuando supo que mi madre era su amiga de la universidad, estaba muy emocionada, me comento que la llamaría porque hace mucho que no se veían..

-Ahora todo concuerda, mi madre te conoció, y planeo todo esto de la cita a ciegas junto con tu madre, así ambas decidieron que asistiéramos para conocernos

–Ríe– no puedo creer que hayan hecho todo esto, de seguro se van desilusionar cuando sepan, que su plan fallo –ríe– mi madre me hizo toda una escena para que viniera

-Mi madre me hizo prometerle aceptar lo que ella me pidiera, cuando me dijo de la cita, me moleste pero me dijo que ya se lo había prometido y no podía hacer más nada – leve sonrisa–

\- Wow me sorprende todo el esfuerzo que hicieron, incluso hoy me trajo el chofer de mi casa, ella me dijo que no confiaba en mí, quizás en el camino me arrepentía y me escapaba – ríe–

-Parece que pensaran en lo mismo, mi madre me dijo exactamente lo mismo a mí – leve risa–

-Tal parece que nos conocen muy bien –ríe–

Tanto el joven azabache y la pelirrosa entablaron una conversación muy amena, muchas anécdotas de sus trabajos, las peculiaridades de sus madres hizo que su conversación se tornara de una forma muy tranquila y divertida

-Sí que tu madre me sorprende, me dices que tienes un hermano mayor y está casado, tiene una nuera a quien adora y aun así quiere que te cases tú también, para tener otra linda nuera – leve sonrisa– yo puedo entender a mi madre porque yo soy hija única, pero tú tienes un hermano que ya está casado, al parecer no se conforma y anhela que su hijo menor también se case

-Ella desea eso pero de mi parte, no me interesa, solo me quiero enfocar en mi trabajo y que las empresas Uchiha sea mucho más exitosa de lo que ya son –sonríe de lado–

-Te entiendo, yo deseo aprender más, sé que puedo hacerlo si quiero convertirme en una excelente Neurocirujana, tampoco es que no me voy a casar nunca, pero en estos momentos de mi vida, tengo muchas metas que quiero realizar por eso por ahora estoy bien estando soltera

-Exacto, tu ideal es el mismo que el mío, supongo que por eso, es que podemos conversar tranquilamente sin sentirnos incomodos.

-Sí, tienes mucha razón –sonríe–

Sin percatarse las horas pasaron rápidamente, sin darse cuenta ya era hora que se despidieran, los dos salieron afuera del restaurante para despedirse y dar por terminada aquella cita concertada por sus madres.

–Extiende su mano hacia el– supongo que este es un adiós, dudo mucho que nos volvamos a ver, por los trabajos que desempeñamos, después de todo eres un empresario y yo soy una doctora –leve sonrisa– fue un gusto conocerte Sasuke, fue una tarde muy agradable, la pase muy bien

–Estrecha su mano– igualmente para mi Sakura, fue interesante conocerte, eres una mujer muy decidida estoy seguro que realizaras todos los proyectos de vida que tienes pensado –sonríe– aunque todavía falta cuando lleguemos a nuestras casas, de seguro nuestras madres nos estarán esperando emocionadas por saber cómo nos fue

–Ríe– es cierto, hay que prepararnos para sus acosos y sus preguntas interminables, –suspiro– aunque se van a decepcionar cuando sepan que no salió como ellas esperaban –ríe–

-Es verdad –ríe– te acompaño a tomar un taxi, como me dijiste que tu madre te trajo con el chofer –levanta la mano y un taxi se acerca, este abre la puerta–

-Gracias, cuídate Sasuke y buena suerte en casa, adiós

-Adiós Sakura igualmente para ti, mucha suerte con tu madre –se despide–

La pelirrosa sube al auto, en el trayecto del camino piensa detenidamente

–Qué extraño, con Sasuke sentí que teníamos mucho en común, no solo por nuestras madres, sino en nuestra forma de ver el mundo.. hmp.. Supongo que todo fue una coincidencia–

El joven azabache al igual que la pelirrosa toma un taxi y al recodarla no pudo evitar sonreír

–Esa chica, Sakura sí que tiene muchas similitudes conmigo, su forma de pensar y por ser tan directa, debe ser solo una simple coincidencia, aunque hubiera sido interesante conocerla en otra forma, no en una cita arreglada–

Ahora solo esperaban llegar a casa para recibir a sus madres escandalosas y emocionadas por su cita a ciegas, solo que ellas no se imaginan que no salió como ellas lo esperaban.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 06** **CITA FALLIDA**

Una desesperada madre espera con ansias la llegada de su hijo para saber como le fue en su cita a ciegas, caminaba sin parar por toda la sala mientras miles de preguntas se le venían a la cabeza ¿Le habrá ido bien? ¿No le habrá hecho algún desplante? Hasta que siente que alguien hace su ingreso por la puerta de la casa, era la persona por la que tanto esperaba, apenas lo ve y se le acerca rápidamente.

-Hijo por fin llegaste —lo saluda emocionada—

-Si madre ya llegue —camina con dirección hacia su habitación—

—Lo sigue hasta su habitación sin apartar la mirada hacia el— Sasuke no me dirás nada —entra a su habitación—

—Entra a su habitación, se saca el saco, lo pone a un costado de la cama y se sienta en ella— ¿qué quieres que te diga madre?

-Como que…. ¿Qué quieres que te diga madre? No es obvio quiero saber cómo te fue en tu cita, dime la conociste, ¿te agrado verdad? Es muy hermosa.. ¿Se volverán a encontrar? espero que sí! es la chica indicada lo sé! Dime Sasuke! No me dejes en la intriga, necesito que me digas todo!

-Ya basta madre, deja de acosarme con tantas preguntas —se sorprende— no entiendo cómo puedes tener tanta curiosidad por algo así

-Sasuke deja de darle tantas vueltas y dime de una vez por todas como te fue en tu cita, he estado muy nerviosa y ansiosa toda la tarde pensando si te habrá ido bien, ahora que estas al frente mío, es normal que quiera saber cómo le fue en su cita a mi adorado hijo —sonríe en forma ladina—

-Hmp… la cita? Fue algo normal… supongo

-¿Normal? ¿Supones? ¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa Sasuke! Necesito una respuesta más precisa, dame más detalles —se acerca a el— Sasuke acaso hiciste algún comentario que la molesto —retrocede mientras pone sus manos sobre su rostro— espero que no me hayas hecho quedar en vergüenza.

-No exageres madre, tampoco soy un monstruo para actuar así, no, no hice nada que la molestara si eso querías saber

—mirada fija hacia su hijo— entonces dime Sasuke como te fue en tu cita!

-Bueno madre te diré, Si conocí a la chica, como dijiste ella era agradable.. —lo interrumpe—

—Esboza una sonrisa— ¡lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Ella era la indicada para ti..

-Madre no he terminado, porque sacas conclusiones tan rápido —mirada seria— te dije que la chica era agradable, y no niego que tenía un buen carácter, no era aburrida para nada.. pero.. —sonríe— a ella no le interesa tener una relación con nadie, al igual que a mí, tampoco me interesa entablar una relación con nadie, así que simplemente decidimos que no habría otra segunda cita, así de simple madre. Espero que hayas entendido bien

—abre sus ojos sorprendida sin poder creer todo lo que había escuchado— no puede ser! Sasuke acaso le dijiste que no querías tener una relación con ella, eso debió haber sucedido por eso ella te respondió eso!

-No madre, ni siquiera tuve que decirlo yo primero, porque la verdad se lo iba decir sin más, ella fue muy inteligente y lo dijo en primera instancia, así que por mi está bien.

-P-Pero Sasuke —nerviosa— hace unos instantes me acabas de decir que ella, te pareció una chica agradable con un buen carácter, entonces ¿porque no considerar la idea de volver a salir con ella?

-Hmp… madre te dije desde un principio que nunca quise asistir a esta cita, no creí que saldría todo bien, la chica pensaba lo mismo que yo, así que madre no intentes nada porque estoy seguro que ella declinara todo lo que le digas.

-Sasuke hijo! No puedo creerlo! Tenía mucha esperanza que consolidaras una relación con ella, —agacha la cabeza—

-Lo siento madre —se acerca a ella—pero tu plan fallo —sonríe— bueno madre estoy muy cansado, el día de hoy me acosaste todo la mañana para esa cita arreglada, así que ahora solo quiero descansar —levanta su mano hacia la puerta, invitándola a salir, esta sale toda resignada—

—Se recuesta en su cama— por fin todo acabo —suspiro— sé que esto es lo mejor, después de todo tanto Sakura como yo tenemos metas que cumplir, pero… —sonríe de lado— quizás si nos hubiéramos conocido de forma distinta, me hubiera gustado conocerla un poco más.. En fin… eso ahora ya no importa, lo único que me importa es que las empresas Uchiha sean más exitosas.

En ese instante en otra parte.. Específicamente en la Casa de los Haruno

-Ya llegue mad… —se sorprende—

-Sakura te estaba esperando —sonríe emocionada—

-Madre me asustaste, porque te apareces tan de repente —se pone una mano al pecho— creí que me daría un ataque al corazón cuando apareciste así de la nada

-Vamos hija no exageres —ríe levemente— y bien… como te fue.. Conociste al joven… era apuesto verdad! Estoy segura que mi amiga no exageraba cuando decía que él es un joven muy guapo.

-Uhmm.. —Pensativa— Sí, es verdad era muy apuesto.. —Camina hacia la cocina—

-Lo sabía! Claro que tenía que ser apuesto, mi amiga no me mentiría, cuando me recomendó tanto a su hijo —sonríe— ¿y bien…? —La sigue hasta la cocina—

—Toma un vaso con agua— ¿y bien? ¿Qué?

-Sakura como que.. ¿Qué? Se volverán a ver supongo.. una segunda cita.. cuéntame más hija, quiero saber cómo era el, de que hablaron..

-No hablamos mucho.. —Se dirige al pasadizo y empieza a subir las escaleras con dirección a su habitación—

-¿Como que no hablaron mucho? Por favor sakura no me mientas, te conozco muy bien hija, sé que eres de las personas que no se queda callada ante nadie —la sigue hasta su habitación—

—Ingresa a su habitación y se sienta en una pequeña silla al frente de su tocador— bueno si, hablamos un rato pero solo eso…

-¿Pero que hablaron? No creo que solo se hayan saludado, debieron hablar de otras cosas más—pregunta curiosa—

-Madre estoy cansada, solo quiero dormir..

—Se sorprende— Oh dios mío! ¿Sakura acaso después de su cita fueron a otro lugar? Bueno ya eres una mujer adulta después de todo —ríe—

—Se ruboriza— Madre! Qué diablos estás pensando, no.. no es nada de lo que imaginas, no hice nada malo, como puedes pensar eso de mí!

-Bueno una se puede equivocar —ríe— entonces cuéntame cómo te fue.. No me dices nada, ¿se volverán a ver?

-Asistí a la cita como tanto querías, no hice nada malo, y si era apuesto, fue muy agradable hablar con él, se notaba un hombre muy interesante pero le dije que no quería tener una relación con nadie, así que eso responde a tu pregunta de que si nos vamos a volver a ver! —sonríe de forma altanera—

-¡QUE! Sakura no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso! Estas loca, en que pensabas, me hiciste quedar mal con el hijo de mi amiga!

-Madre no debes preocuparte por eso, porque para tu información él no lo tomo muy mal que digamos, más bien él pensaba lo mismo que yo, tampoco estaba de acuerdo con esta cita, así que todo bien —sonríe— el tenia los mismos ideales que los míos, por eso en esa parte nos entendimos muy bien, así que madre tu plan maléfico no funciono como tanto querías.

-Sakura no puedo creerlo, era la ocasión perfecta para conocer a un excelente joven y desperdiciaste la oportunidad —suspira—

-Madre entiéndeme no quería esto desde un principio, es muy pronto para mi tener una pareja, paro más ocupada en el hospital, aun soy joven puedo conocer a la persona que quiera —sonríe—

-Está bien Sakura —agacha la cabeza— entiendo, solo espero que encuentres a alguien pronto, no quisiera que mi única hija se quedara soltera —haciendo puchero—

—Se acerca a su madre y la abraza— no te preocupes madre todo a su tiempo —ríe— debo descansar, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar

—Se suelta del abrazo— está bien Sakura descansa —suspiro— buenas noches.

-Buenas noches madre —sonríe—

—Se levanta y se recuesta en su cama—ahh! que cansada me siento.. espero que Sasuke no le hayan atosigado con miles de preguntas al igual que a mí, bueno de seguro que sí.. —ríe levemente— Sasuke.. me agrado conocerte, lo más seguro es que no nos volvamos a ver, bueno es lo mejor, mañana tengo miles de cosas por hacer, así que ha dormir.

Sera una despedida o quizás un comienzo para ambos jóvenes que no están interesados en una relación romántica con nadie.. Será que se volverán a encontrar.. o allí acabo todo para ellos… solo el tiempo determinara eso.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 07** **PORQUE NO CONOCERSE UN POCO MÁS**

Al día siguiente en el Hospital Haruno

-Sakura! —saluda una animada pelirrubia mientras se acerca a ella—

—Se voltea y al verla la saluda— hola Ino, como estas, llegaste temprano hoy

-Eso debería decirte yo, ayer fue tu día libre, pero por tu semblante parece que no lo pasaste bien —pregunta confundida—

-Hmp... lo que sucede es que anoche mi madre me tenía en un interrogatorio total—suspira cansada—

-¿En un interrogatorio? ¿Porque?, acaso hiciste algo malo Sakura —mirada ladina—

-Eh? Ino porque me miras así, no hice nada malo si eso piensas... solo que... uhm… —pensativa—

-Dime Sakura porque lo piensas tanto, acaso es... —se sorprende— ¡acaso ayer fue tu cita a ciegas!

—Se sorprende— Ino! ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? Quien te dijo tal cosa —asustada—

-Así que era eso, ayer fue tu cita —ríe— tu madre me lo dijo, bueno no me comento mucho del tema, solo que tendrías una cita a ciegas con un joven muy guapo según ella, el día que vino a visitarte al hospital, me la encontré en el pasillo por casualidad, me pregunto si estabas en tu consultorio yo le dije que sí, fue ahí donde me lo conto, que se realizaría en tu próximo día libre

—Ruborizada— no puedo creer que mi madre te lo haya dicho —agacha la cabeza— pero Ino porque no me preguntaste del tema, sobretodo siendo tu muy curiosa —pregunto confundida—

-Lo iba ser, pero decidí declinar, te conozco Sakura quizás si te decía algo, te arrepentirías de asistir, porque era seguro que tu madre te convencería para que fueras y al parecer lo logro —ríe—

-No es gracioso Ino —mirada fulminante hacia la pelirrubia—

-Tranquila Sakura no te enojes, acaso ¿tu cita fue un fiasco? No era tan guapo como pregonaba tu Madre..

-Uhmm… que te puedo decir, en realidad él era muy apuesto —se sonroja— fue muy agradable hablar con él, la conversación en ningún instante se tornó aburrida al contrario teníamos muchos cosas en común.. Ideales, metas, etc.

-Oh! —Asombrada— Sakura amiga parece que te cautivo por completo aquel chico

-Eh? Que hablas Ino nada que ver, solo te digo mi perspectiva de la cita nada más, además hay algo más que me agrado de el —sonríe maliciosamente— es que a él tampoco le interesa tener una relación con nadie, tenemos el mismo ideal de que en estos momentos de nuestras vidas, lo único que nos importa es nuestro trabajo

-¡QUE! Sakura no puedo creer lo que escucho, hace un rato me estabas hablando maravillas de ese hombre y ahora me sales con esto, realmente eres muy terca, si te agrado mucho ¿porque no intentar algo más? O ¿te dijo que no quería nada contigo?

-En primera instancia fui yo la que hable con el de frente, le dije que no quería asistir a esa cita, no me interesaba entablar una relación con nadie, en realidad estaba algo temerosa, creí que lo tomaría mal pero fue al contrario porque me dijo que él pensaba exactamente lo mismo, asistió aquella cita en contra de su voluntad en otras palabras nuestras madres planearon todo para que fuéramos, pero no salió como esperaban —ríe orgullosa—

-No lo creo —sorprendida a todo lo que escuchaba de la pelirrosa— Sakura no puedo creer que hayas tenido el valor de decirle todo lo que pensabas, pero al menos ese hombre lo tomo de buena manera, si hubiera sido cualquier otro, dios.. en estos momentos te estaría odiando

-En eso tienes razón Ino, tuve suerte en ese sentido —suspira— solo espero que mi madre no me vuelva a involucrar de nuevo en ese tipo de actividades

-Tu madre es muy persistente lo sabes mejor que nadie —risa forzada— al final ¿quedaste bien con él?

-Sí, todo bien en ese aspecto, lo más seguro es que no me lo vuelva a encontrar ya que su vida y la mía van por rumbos muy distintos

-¿Y no le pediste su número de móvil? —pregunta curiosa—

-No, claro que no, para que lo haría, te dije que no nos volveríamos a ver, me parecía innecesario pedirle su número

-Sigo pensando que hubiera estado bien, conocerlo un poco más.. pero eres tan terca, así que supongo que eso fue un total adiós para ustedes

-Así es mi querida amiga Ino —sonríe— pero como te dije por ahora solo quiero enfocarme en mi trabajo, sabes que aquí hay mucho por hacer, así que solo quiero centrarme en eso

-Está bien Sakura, como digas, pero estoy segura que tarde o temprano encontraras a esa persona que te hará cambiar de opinión —ríe—

-Quizás.. No descarto nada, pero será en el futuro porque ahora en mí presente solo quiero pensar en mi trabajo y seguir esforzando como siempre —sonríe tiernamente—

Una enfermera se acerca a las dos doctoras

-Doctora Haruno, Doctora Yamanaka aquí están las lista de los pacientes que les toca atender el día de hoy —le entrega las listas y se retira—

-Gracias, —mirada fija a la pelirrubia— bien Ino será mejor que nos pongamos a revisar a los pacientes, hay mucho por hacer —sonríe—

En esos instantes en otro lugar; las empresas Uchiha un joven hace su ingreso a la oficina de su hermano menor

-Sasuke —saludando—

—Se sorprende— Itachi, que haces aquí, no te esperaba, es raro verte por aquí

-Solo vine para saludar y ¿saber cómo estás?

-Estoy bien cómo puedes ver, ocupado con el trabajo como siempre, pero no creo que solo hayas venido para preguntarme eso

—Sonríe de lado— Tienes razón hermanito no vine por eso, la razón principal de mi presencia es por nuestra madre, anoche me llamo diciéndome que tú le desobedeciste, te concertó una cita a ciegas pero tu espantaste a la chica, según ella era la chica indicada para ti, sería una excelente nuera, etc, haciendo casi una pataleta en medio de la noche y por teléfono

-No creí que nuestra Madre llegara a esos extremos de tener que llamarte en medio de la noche para contarte sobre ese asunto —suspira—

-Ya sabes cómo es nuestra Madre de exagerada, se notaba que estaba muy entusiasmada con esa chica, dime ¿la cita salió tan mal? O acaso ¿la rechazaste cuando la viste?

-No, hice nada de eso, más bien ella fue la primera en decirme que no estaba de acuerdo en asistir a esa cita a ciegas, ni siquiera tuve que replicar en nada, era evidente que tanto su madre como la nuestra planearon todo, fue más simple de lo que pensé, ya que no tuvimos ningún problema en ponernos de acuerdo que no queríamos esto

—Sorprendido— No imagine que podría existir una chica así, que rechace formalmente una cita, pero ¿ella no te agrado en absoluto? Algo de especial debió haber visto nuestra Madre en aquella chica para que te presionara tanto para ir

-Hmp… la chica era linda, no era aburrida, más bien era muy inteligente a la hora de hablar pero al igual que yo, no quiere tener una relación con nadie, tal parece que está muy comprometida con su trabajo que solo tiene cabeza para pensar todo lo relacionado a ello

-Por la forma en que te expresas de ella, sin duda es una chica excepcional, porque no conocerla un poco más, pudo ser una buena oportunidad, nada hubieras perdido en entablar algo más con ella

-Itachi te dije que no me interesa conocer a nadie o relacionarme con alguien, solo me enfoco en el trabajo, por eso te dije que no tuve ningún problema en ponerme de acuerdo con ella sobre esa cita a ciegas, tanto ella como yo tenemos una meta en común y esa es el trabajo

-Está bien Sasuke, ya lo entendí, pero tienes que darte cuenta que no todo en la vida es el trabajo. Por ahora solo trata de apaciguar las cosas con nuestra Madre, no quisiera que me llamara de nuevo en la madrugada para otra pataleta suya —ríe—

-De acuerdo

Tocan la puerta y la secretaria hace su ingreso

-Joven Uchiha han llegado unos documentos que tiene que revisar —le entrega los documentos y este los recibe—

-Sasuke me retiro, se ve que tienes mucho trabajo por hacer, cuídate hablamos luego —se despide y se va de la oficina—

Personas a su alrededor diciéndoles que debieron intentar algo más, ¿porque no hacerlo? Simplemente porque en sus cabezas no entra la idea de tener una relación con otra persona, que se puede hacer si ambos son tercos en lo que quieren, ¿volver a encontrarse puede ser algo posible en estos dos jóvenes? con el tiempo se darán cuenta que esto no acabo aquí, solo fue un comienzo para algo más grande.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 08** **VIAJE**

Miraba una y mil veces el móvil en su tocador, sabía que tenía que llamarla, pero como disculparse con ella pero se dio valor a sí misma, decidió tomar el móvil y marcar el número

-Mebuki, soy yo Mikoto

-Mikoto, ¿cómo estás? —Respondió algo tímida—

-Amiga la verdad me siento muy apenada por la cita, temía llamarte quizás estarías molesta conmigo por la actitud de mi hijo, nunca creí que se comportara de esa manera, en verdad quiero disculparme contigo si te sentiste ofendida por su actitud hacia tu hija

-Que dices Mikoto yo no estoy molesta para nada, soy yo la que debe disculparse contigo, mi hija fue la que comenzó todo, ella me conto que le dijo a tu hijo que asistió a la cita por compromiso no porque estuviese interesada en él, no sé qué decirte, me siento muy avergonzada por toda esta situación debes pensar que mi hija es una maleducada

-Jamás pensaría eso de tu hija, creo que demás esta que estemos apenadas por todo esto, nosotras planeamos esa cita y no salió como se esperaba, supongo que nuestros hijos no quieren comprometerse con nadie en estos momentos de su vida

-Así parece ser, no podemos obligarlos hacer lo que queramos, después de todo ya son adultos, pero es una pena, realmente me entusiasmaba la idea de que podríamos convertirnos en familia

-Esa era mi ilusión Mebuki! Pero no podemos llorar sobre la leche derramada, solo nos queda resignarnos, realmente me molesta la actitud de mi hijo, es un total adicto al trabajo, solo tiene en la cabeza su trabajo solo eso

-Mi hija tiene el mismo ideal, solo se concentra en su trabajo en el hospital, Mikoto espero poder vernos pronto para conversar, aunque la cita no salió bien, aún somos amigas y espero que eso no cambie

-Nuestra amistad nunca cambiara Mebuki, sabes que somos amigas desde la universidad, me siento más tranquila saber que entre nosotras todo está bien, bueno amiga tengo que dejarte, cuídate, espero verte muy pronto

-Igualmente Mikoto, cuídate, hablamos luego para ponernos de acuerdo cuando nos vemos —fin de la llamada—

Tres meses después

-Sakura! —entra apurada en la oficina de esta— por fin te encuentro

—Sorprendida al ver a la pelirrubia— Ino, ¿qué sucede? Porque irrumpes mi oficina de esa manera —pregunto confundida mientras veía la expresión de felicidad de su amiga—

-Sakura! Acaba de llegar la respuesta de la solicitud que hiciste para asistir al curso en Nueva York —le entrega el sobre—

—Mira el sobre, con un poco de miedo lo abre y empieza a leerlo— no puedo creerlo Ino —sorprendida—

-¿Que dice el sobre? ¿Son buenas noticias? —pregunto confundida y con un poco de temor—

-Ino, lo logre! Me aceptaron —se acerca a su amiga y la abraza muy emocionada— tengo el cupo para asistir el curso en Nueva York

\- ¡Felicidades Sakura! Sabía que lograrías el cupo, tenían que aceptarte después de todo eres la mejor Neurocirujana

-Muchas gracias Ino, ahora si podre especializarme más como es mi deseo, con esta gran oportunidad podre convertirme en una de las mejores

-Ay Sakura, voy a extrañarte, eres mi mejor amiga pero sé que esto es algo que anhelabas y te apoyare como siempre —dijo mientras sonreía—

-Ino, también te extrañare, pero este gran cambio me vendrá muy bien, conocer nuevas personas con más experiencias en el campo de la medicina me entusiasma demasiado

-Claro que si amiga, ahora tenemos que alistar todo para tu gran viaje —sonríe emocionada mientras ve a su amiga—

Mientras tanto en la oficina principal de la Empresa Uchiha

-La razón principal de mi llamado a ustedes Itachi, Sasuke es que como ya deben de saber se iniciara un nuevo proyecto, después de mucho trabajo por parte de nuestros abogados se ha concedido el permiso correspondiente para la realización de la nueva obra, la razón principal por la que están acá es que quiero informarles que uno de ustedes tendrá que encargarse de la administración, que significaría irse a vivir a Francia por un tiempo para que todo sea realizado según lo estipulado, ir a un país desconocido será como empezar desde cero, sin duda será todo un reto pero todo depende de sus capacidades para que sea un éxito

-Entiendo lo que quieres decirnos Padre, pero quien ira para la supervisión y administración de la nueva obra —dijo el hermano mayor—

-He estado meditando y en primera instancia pensé en ti Itachi… o bueno eso tenía en mente, pero lo he pensado detenidamente, junto a algunos inversionistas y sin duda la persona idónea es Sasuke, él ha demostrado estos últimos meses que cada negocio en sus manos han resultado siendo un triunfo total, gracias a su habilidades hemos conseguido lograr grandiosas ganancias lo que ha hecho superar con creces a la empresa Uchiha, sé que el podrá hacerlo muy bien allá en Francia, Que dices Sasuke aceptaras este gran desafío, será difícil pero no imposible —mirada fija en su hijo menor—

-Lo hare Padre, no te preocupes, la nueva obra saldrá mejor de lo que esperas —lo dijo en un tono serio—

-Bien, está decidido, Sasuke ira a Francia... ten todo preparado dentro de esta semana partirás, confió en ti hijo mío, lo harás excelente —sonríe mientras ve a su hijo—

Días Después en el Aeropuerto

-Itachi cuida a nuestra Madre, se quedó llorando en casa

-No te preocupes Sasuke, sabes que nuestra Madre es muy sensible, cuando se enteró de tu partida, no lo tomo muy bien pero lo asimilara en estos días, trata de llamarla seguido para que así no sienta tu lejanía, sabes que si no lo haces, ella te estará acosando, la conoces bien —dijo con una leve risa—

-No tienes que recordármelo, sé que se siente ser acosado por ella —sonríe de lado—

—Se acerca a su hermano y le da un abrazo— mucha suerte Sasuke y sobretodo cuídate, si necesitas cualquier cosa solo llámame, te ayudare en todo lo que necesites

-Gracias Itachi, cuídate —se suelta del abrazo— adiós —se va para abordar su vuelo—

En otro punto de abordaje en el aeropuerto

-Sakura hija, cuídate mucho —sollozando— voy a extrañarte

-Te extrañare Madre, estaré bien no te preocupes

-Hija estudia mucho, sé que te convertirás en una de las mejores, eres nuestro más grande orgullo, confiamos en ti plenamente

-Gracias Padre, cuando vuelva sé que estarán muy orgulloso de mi —sonríe—

—Se acerca y la abraza— Sakura amiga! Voy a extrañarte, cuídate mucho!

-Ino, tú también cuídate y cuida a mis padres mientras no esté —se suelta del abrazo—

-Cuenta con ello —sonríe de forma cálida— llámame apenas llegues

-Sí, no te preocupes amiga, los llamare a todos cuando haya llegado a Nueva York, bueno es hora de partir —mira a todos al frente suyo, hace una leve reverencia— cuídense Madre, Padre, Ino, nos vemos pronto! Hasta mi regreso… —se despide y se va hacia su nuevo destino—

Un nuevo destino largo y difícil les espera pero con un futuro muy prometedor en el camino, toman diferentes rumbos, sin pensar que en ese futuro no solo les espera el éxito, también un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 09** **REGRESO EXITOSO**

Cuatro años después…

-Déjenme presentarles a todos nuestros televidentes a la doctora Sakura Haruno que acaba de arribar recién de Nueva York, ante todo queremos agradecerle Dr. Haruno por aceptar nuestra invitación, al asistir a este programa —dice la presentadora muy sonriente mientras ve a la pelirrosa—

-Gracias a ustedes por la invitación, para ser sincera no esperaba este recibimiento al llegar a Japón, no puedo negar que aún estoy un poco nerviosa —ríe levemente—

-No tiene por qué sentirse nerviosa Dr. Haruno, relájese —sonríe mientras ve a la cámara— primeramente quisiéramos felicitarla por su excelente desempeño en el campo de la medicina, usted tuvo uno de las mejores calificaciones como Neurocirujana, se ha convertido en alguien muy reconocida por ser la mejor estudiante de la talentosa doctora Tsunade Senju

-Gracias —contesta un poco apenada—

-Díganos Dr. Haruno cómo fue su experiencia en estudiar en el extranjero, hemos sabido que la Doctora Senju es una mujer muy estricta

-Es cierto, la Doctora Tsunade es muy estricta y exigente con todos sus estudiantes, pero gracias a eso pudimos superarnos en ser mejores médicos, debo decir que mi experiencia ha sido muy buena, he podido conocer a excelentes colegas de diferentes países, lo que me ayudo a tener más noción en el campo de la medicina

-Nos comentaron que fueron muy pocos los estudiantes que fueron aceptados para hacer la especialización, Dr. Haruno debió sentirse muy afortunada, ya que usted, era conocida por ser una de las mejores Neurocirujanas en el país

-Yo tuve la suerte de ser elegida entre miles de excelentes doctores para hacer la especialización, fue una oportunidad que se me presento y por lo cual siempre estaré agradecida

-Doctora Haruno y ¿cuáles son sus planes ahora que regreso a Japón?

-Uhmm.. mi plan es comenzar a trabajar lo más pronto posible en el Hospital Haruno, para así poder ser de ayuda a miles de personas que necesiten de mis servicios, daré lo mejor de mí, para que mis pacientes se sientan seguros de mis habilidades como médico.

-Estoy segura que así será, queremos agradecerle por su presencia en este programa, estamos seguros que sabremos mucho de usted, espero que haya disfrutado de esta entrevista

-Gracias a usted por la invitación, me he sentido muy cómoda aquí en el set, sobre todo por ser la primera vez que asisto a este tipo de invitaciones

-Un aplauso para la Doctora Sakura Haruno —dice sonriente la presentadora—

Todas las personas que están en el set, empiezan aplaudir enérgicamente mientras ven a la joven doctora.

Mientras tanto muchas personas veían entusiasmados la entrevista

-Ahh la doctora Haruno, se ve tan hermosa por televisión, parece toda una estrella de cine

-Gracias a su reputación como una de las mejores estudiantes de la famosa doctora Tsunade Senju, muchas personas han acudido al hospital, entre multimillonarios empresarios como artistas reconocidos

-Sin duda se convertirá en el rostro principal del Hospital Haruno, porque ya en sí, se ha convertido en toda una celebridad

Una hermosa joven camina muy relajada por los pasillos del Hospital Haruno, las personas a su alrededor la observan sorprendidos y algunos embelesados por su belleza, esta se acerca a la recepción principal siendo la admiración de todos!

-¡Doctora Sakura! Cuanto tiempo, está mucho más hermosa y radiante desde la última vez que la vi —dice emocionada mientras se acerca a la pelirrosa para abrazarla—

-Gracias Matsuri, ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que nos vimos —se suelta del abrazo—

-Acabamos de verla en la televisión, se veía muy linda, ahora es toda una celebridad —ríe—

-Ahh.. en serio me vieron —dice un poco apenada— no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de actividades, espero que se haya salido bien —se ruboriza—

-Estuvo excelente Doctora Sakura —sonríe emocionada—

Aparece velozmente una pelirrubia en la recepción, al ver a su amiga, va apresurada para abrazarla

-Sakura! — la abraza efusivamente— te extrañe maldita!

—Ríe— tu siempre tan cariñosa ino —se suelta del abrazo mientras sonríe— ¿y cómo has estado?

-Muy bien pero extrañándote a mares, pero vamos a mi consultorio para hablar con más calma, hay mucho por contar

Se despiden de las enfermeras en la recepción y se dirigen a la oficina de la pelirrubia muy animadas, al ingresar ambas se acomodan en los asientos disponibles para así empezar a conversar tranquilamente

-Sakura te vi por televisión, me sorprendiste, recuerdo que me comentaste algo al respecto pero no creí que aceptaras —ríe mientras ve como su amiga se ruboriza—

-B-Bueno no iba a aceptar, pero me insistieron tanto para que me presente, al final decidí ceder —suspiro cansada— estaba muy nerviosa, sentía que se me saldría el corazón en cualquier instante, pero por suerte todo resulto bien —sonríe relajada—

-Tardaste más tiempo de lo creí, cuatro años Sakura, fue demasiado tiempo

-Un tiempo que aproveche al máximo

-Sakura y... —mira a su amiga entrecerrando sus ojos— ¿conociste a alguien interesante por allá?

—Se sorprende— Ino! Sabes que no fui a buscar nada romántico en Nueva York, fui a estudiar, no para buscar hombres

—Ríe al ver a su amiga muy ruborizada por su pregunta— Vamos Sakura, no me digas que aun sigues encaprichada con la idea de no querer tener novio, en serio amiga a este paso vas a quedarte solterona y talvez no llegues a casarte nunca —la mira preocupada—

-Ino, yo nunca dije que no quería tener novio, en ese momento de mi vida solo me quería enfocar en mi trabajo, te imaginas si hubiese tenido un novio y se me presentaba la oportunidad para irme a Nueva York, no crees que hubiera sido muy despiadada de mi parte, irme así de la nada estando en una relación, de seguro me hubieran considerado una persona muy cruel

-En eso te doy la razón amiga, no creo poder irme a Nueva York por cuatro largos años, dejando a Sai aquí en Japón, entiendo tu punto de vista pero Sakura tu siempre has sido una adicta al trabajo, en este tiempo espero que hayas cambiado en ese aspecto, amiga tienes que disfrutar la vida, no toda tu vida gira alrededor del hospital

—Leve sonrisa— Tranquila Ino, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero soy como cualquier chica, también deseo encontrar al hombre indicado y obvio quiero casarme pero no estoy desesperada buscándolo en todas partes —ríe—

-Me alegra saber que tienes muy en claro lo que quieres en esta vida, estoy segura que tarde o temprano encontraras a tu hombre ideal y espero que cuando eso suceda, sea yo tu mejor amiga a quien se lo presentes primero

-Sí, Ino tenlo por seguro, tú serás la primera en conocerlo, claro cuando tenga un novio —sonríe—

-Ah! Sakura ¿fuiste a saludar al Director Haruno? —pregunto curiosa—

-Diablos! Lo olvide por estar conversando se me olvido por completo, Ino hablamos luego, tengo que saludar a mi padre

-De acuerdo, hablaremos más tarde, saluda a tu padre como corresponde

Sakura sale apresurada del consultorio de su amiga para dirigirse a la oficina principal del director del Hospital Haruno quien es su Padre

—Toca la puerta de su oficina y hace su ingreso— Padre he regresado a Japón —se acerca a él y lo abraza efusivamente— te he extrañado mucho Padre ¿cómo has estado?

-Sakura hija es bueno verte de nuevo, han pasado años desde la última que llegamos a vernos —se suelta del abrazo mientras este sonríe— tu madre y yo estamos bien, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, llegue a ver tu entrevista en el televisora de Tokio, felicidades hija, ahora eres una doctora muy reconocida como tanto anhelabas —se sienta en uno de los sillones de su oficina, y este hace un gesto con la mano para que su hija se acomode en uno de ellos—

-Gracias Padre, estaba algo nerviosa por la entrevista pero todo salió de maravilla —sonríe mientras ve a su padre—

-Dime hija que has planeado hacer ahora que regresaste a Japón, conociéndote querrás empezar lo más pronto posible a trabajar en el hospital

-Me conoces mejor que nadie Padre, quisiera empezar a tratar a los pacientes pero antes de eso, quisiera informarte que he decidido irme a vivir en un departamento yo sola, no quiero que pienses que no quiero estar con ustedes mis padres, pero siento que ya debo independizarme, quiero rentar un departamento cerca del hospital para que me sea más fácil llegar y no tener que lidiar con el tráfico en las mañanas, espero no te moleste lo que te digo Padre, espero puedas entender mi posición

—Suspira— No tienes por qué preocuparte hija mía, yo entiendo todo lo que me dices, después de todo ya no eres una niña, eres toda una mujer ya profesional, te apoyare en todas tus decisiones, sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional Sakura, estoy seguro que tu Madre quizás no tome muy bien la noticia, pero tendrá que comprender que ya eres una mujer adulta

-Sabía que podía contar con tu apoyo Padre —sonríe emocionada— se lo diré a mi Madre de la forma más tranquila para que no lo tome tan abruptamente

-Sakura pero antes de hablar con tu Madre, hay algo que quiero decirte, es un tema muy serio, como sabes este lugar no es solo un Hospital cualquiera es también una empresa, muchas personas nos apoyan y confían plenamente en las habilidades de nuestros médicos, pero al igual que una empresa, es necesario asistir a diferentes eventos, es una formalidad muy sustancial para establecer una buena imagen, el tema principal es que nos han invitado a una reunión en Italia, lamentablemente no podre asistir porque tengo una junta de trabajo en China, es imposible para mi faltar, por lo cual entenderás hija que no puedo partirme en dos para asistir a dichas actividades. La única persona calificada para representarme en Italia eres tu Sakura, eres mi única hija y en un futuro no muy lejano heredaras el hospital, sé que acabas de arribar de un viaje agotador, pero eras en la única en la que puedo confiar como representante de nuestra familia

—Abre sus ojos de par en par al escuchar todo lo que dijo su padre— no me esperaba esto Padre, yo no estoy muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de eventos pero comprendo tu pedido, tu siempre me has apoyado en todo, así que sabes que cuentas conmigo en esto, agradezco mucho la confianza que depositas en mí, no te decepcionare

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti Sakura, el evento se realizara dentro de una semana en Italia, será solo una reunión de negocios en la noche con varios socios de diferentes empresas muy reconocidas y al día siguiente un almuerzo para la despedida correspondiente, pero hija no seas muy mordaz con tus comentarios, te conozco y sueles ser demasiado directa

-Descuida Padre me comportare a la altura —sonríe de lado— entonces me preparare para el viaje, avisare a mi Madre para tener todo preparado —se levanta de su asiento—

-Sakura! Sé que es repentino, pero hija quisiera que luego de terminada la reunión de negocios, me gustaría que disfrutaras unos días libres para ti, siempre estás trabajando o estudiando, no recuerdo haberte visto disfrutar de unas vacaciones, allá en Italia hay mucho por ver, podrás conocer y pasear por toda Roma, descansa unos días ya que al regresar a Japón el trabajo te estará esperando

-Está bien Padre, te tomare la palabra y me daré unas mini vacaciones, creo que las necesito, gracias por el ofrecimiento, lo acepto muy feliz, me retiro Padre, iré a casa para saludar a mi Madre y prepararme para mi viaje —hace una leve reverencia y se retira de la oficina de su Padre—

Días Después en el Aeropuerto

-No puedo creerlo Sakura, tu padre es muy cruel, recién llegas de un viaje largo y ahora te manda de nuevo al extranjero —dice cruzándose los brazos—

-Madre sabes que esto es importante para el Hospital, además solo es una formalidad, y lo mejor es que cuando acabe aquella reunión, paseare por toda Roma, en parte me siento emocionada por todo esto —sonríe—

-Diviértete mucho Sakura, y cuídate hija, cualquier cosa llámame sabes que estaré atenta a cualquier eventualidad —la abraza—

-Si Madre cuídate, estaré bien no te preocupes —se suelta del abrazo y se despide— hasta luego

Un viaje donde se tornara mucho más interesante de lo que ella espera, sin imaginar que pronto encontrara a alguien, a quien creía imposible volver a ver.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10** **EL MEJOR EMPRESARIO REVELACIÓN DEL AÑO**

Un joven pelinegro toma de sorbo en sorbo su café mientras lee muy intrigado un artículo en una reconocida revista en Japón, se sorprende por todo lo que citan pero a la vez se siente muy orgulloso por el gran logro que se lee en esta.

-Mi cuñado sí que se ha convertido en alguien muy importante, ahora aparece en la portada de la famosa revista de negocios Tokio Daylis, como el mejor empresario revelación del año

-Sabía que el lograría esto y más, siempre fue muy sagaz cuando se trata de negocios —dice muy alegre—

-Itachi, en una ocasión también apareciste en la portada, te veías tan apuesto, aunque eso sucedió hace un par de años atrás

-Izumi ya casi no recordaba ese suceso —ríe levemente— pero todavía sigo siendo un hombre muy apuesto, en eso no he cambiado

-Tienes razón, sigues siendo el mismo hombre apuesto de siempre —ríe— mi suegra debe estar muy orgullosa por mi cuñado, sabes que lo añora demasiado, fue ella la que me comunico la noticia del artículo en la revista, según tengo entendido solo aparecen en la portada los empresarios que llegaron a la cúspide del éxito, su reputación ha llegado incluso a Japón a pesar de estar en el extranjero

-Gracias a él, la empresa Uchiha ha obtenido fabulosos ingresos en estos largos cuatro años, mi padre está muy complacido con el trabajo de Sasuke

-Hasta donde me comentaste mañana regresa a Japon, espero que mi suegra no haga un escándalo cuando lo sepa

-Y no lo hará Izumi, porque no sabe nada de la llegada de Sasuke a Japón, mi hermano me dijo que no le dijese nada al respecto, porque la conoce demasiado bien y es capaz de ir a recogerlo en el aeropuerto, de seguro apenas lo vea iría corriendo hacia él, para abrazarlo como una adolescente —suspira—

La puerta de la sala se abre estrepitosamente haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sobresalten y se sorprendan por la llegada de la persona que está enfrente de ellos

-Itachi, Izumi es tan grato verlos juntos —se acerca a su nuera y la abraza al igual que a su hijo—

-Suegra nos sorprendió, no esperábamos verla, debió avisarnos hubiéramos preparado algo especial para almorzar con usted

-Mi querida nuera, no te molestes, vine a visitarlos ya que Itachi me dijo que vendría en estos días, pero no sucedió así —entrecierra los ojos— mi presencia aquí es para verte a ti, mi querida Izumi, ¿cómo te encuentras? En tu estado tienes que estar tranquila y relajada, al igual que alimentarte adecuadamente —fija la mirada en su hijo— Itachi espero que estés muy al pendiente de Izumi

-Madre siempre estoy al tanto de Izumi, no te preocupes por ello

-Eso espero Itachi, mi única alegría es que pronto podre conocer a mi nieto o nieta, estoy muy emocionada, pero mi felicidad estaría completa si Sasuke volviera —suspira cansada— este chico para más preocupado por su trabajo que por su vida personal, a este paso quizás nunca llegue a casarse, no entiendo como puede ser total adicto al trabajo

-Sasuke siempre ha sido muy meticuloso con su trabajo, le gusta la perfección por eso se enfrasca tanto en ello, pero Madre no exageras un poco al decir que mi hermano nunca va casarse, aun es joven, de seguro pronto conocerá a la chica indicada para él, no debes atosigarlo con la idea del matrimonio

-Bueno no lo hare, por ahora.. —Cruza los brazos— hijo vistes el artículo en la revista Tokio Daylis en la portada aparece mi adorado Sasuke, se ve tan guapo, sin duda digno hijo de los Uchiha —sonríe—

-Si Madre, antes que llegases estaba viendo el artículo, cuando Sasuke vuelva a Japón, lo felicitare como se debe

-Claro si es que vuelve algún día, han pasado cuatro años y no regresa, he hablado con él por teléfono, pero siempre dice que tiene trabajo que hacer, no tiene una fecha precisa para su retorno —suspira derrotada— espero poder verlo antes de mi muerte

-Madre no vas a morir aun, tienes mucho vida por delante, Sasuke volverá tenlo por seguro, sabes que mi padre lo necesita, así que no hay que apresurar las cosas, regresara cuando lo crea conveniente

-Suegra, no debe preocuparse, como dice Itachi, pronto volverá mi cuñado solo hay que tenerle paciencia —sonríe cálidamente mientras toma de las manos a su suegra—

-Tienen razón, Sasuke tiene que volver tarde o temprano a Japón, pero por ahora me enfocare a cuidar de ti mi amada nuera, mi futuro nieto o nieta merece todo mi atención por ahora —sonríe animada—

Todos ríen felices, por la pronta llegada del hijo de Itachi, pero lo que Mikoto no sospecha es que muy pronto regresara Sasuke pero no será una simple visita sino que se quedara de forma permanente, su trabajo fue muy satisfactorio para la empresa Uchiha que todos sus pendientes en Francia han sido resueltos y ahora podrá volver para seguir con su trabajo en la empresa principal en Japón.

Al día siguiente un joven alto de cabellos azabache hace su llegada al aeropuerto, siendo este admirado por la personas a su alrededor, mientras camina con dirección a la persona que lo está esperando

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Sasuke —se acerca a él y lo abraza a lo que su hermano corresponde— hace cuatro años que no nos vemos

-Itachi no exageres, me llamabas muy seguido por teléfono

-Si pero no es lo mismo hablar por teléfono que hablar contigo personalmente, y dime hermanito ¿qué tal el vuelo? me imagino que estarás cansado

-Muy agotador todo el vuelo, por suerte ya llegue, ¿cómo están nuestros padres?

-Ellos se encuentran bien, por cierto nuestra Madre ayer fue a visitarnos a Izumi y a mí, justo preguntaba por ti, el cuándo regresarías a Japón, es claro que no le dije de tu llegada, sino ahora estaría aquí haciendo un alboroto, sabes que nuestra Madre es muy entusiasta para este tipo de situaciones

—Suspira— si no lo sabré yo, siempre quiere tener el control de todo, pero vamos a la empresa para saludar a nuestro Padre

-Sí que nunca descansas Sasuke, pero está bien vamos, mi auto está afuera

Juntos salen del aeropuerto y se suben al auto de Itachi para dirigirse a la empresa Uchiha, en el trayecto ambos conversan de todas las novedades en la familia, sin obviar que su hermano mayor lo felicita por el logro al ver sido catalogado como el mejor empresario revelación del año, siendo este reconocido por su excelente plan de negocios que convirtió a la empresa Uchiha en todo un auge en Francia.

Ambos hacen su ingreso a la empresa, viéndose como dos personas muy imponentes, siendo la admiración por todos en especial por las empleadas que veían con buenos ojos al menor de los Uchiha, al llegar a la oficina principal, estos hacen su entrada, el presidente Uchiha al divisar la llegada de sus hijos, se levanta rápidamente de su asiento para saludar a su hijo menor, quien después de cuatro años, se vuelven a reencontrar

-Por fin estas de vuelta hijo, quiero felicitarte tu trabajo en Francia ha sido mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba, realmente estoy muy orgulloso de ti, sin duda dejas bien el alto el apellido Uchiha

-Gracias Padre, solo hice mi trabajo como siempre, fue algo complicado al principio, pero poco a poco pude tomar las riendas de la empresa como era debido, y bueno lo demás lo sabes

—Se acomodan los tres en los asientos de sala de la oficina— Ahora que has vuelto, debo entender que es definitivo tu regreso a Japón, tu madre me estuvo acosando estos últimos meses para que volvieras lo más pronto posible, le dije que era parte de tu trabajo y no podía forzar tu retorno, pero se calmó un poco cuando supo del estado de maternidad de Izumi, así que ahora está más tranquila en ese aspecto

-Padre lo dices como si eso fuese un alivio para ti —entrecerrando los ojos— mi madre ahora está de arriba para abajo con Izumi, creo que encontró a quien tener a su lado, a falta de Sasuke —dice el hermano mayor con sarcasmo—

-Supongo que debo agradecer a mi cuñada, ya que al menos no tendré que estar soportando los cuidados extremos de nuestra Madre —sonríe victorioso—

-Bueno hijos, saben que su Madre es una persona muy efusiva y cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay nadie quien le haga cambiar de parecer —suspira— Sasuke será mejor que vayas a casa a descansar, debes estar agotado por el viaje.

-Eso hare, más bien antes de irme quisiera comunicarte Padre que he decidido mudarme de casa, voy a comprar un departamento cerca de la empresa, tengo miles de cosas por atender y no quiero lidiar con el tráfico de las mañanas, por lo que vi, esta mucho peor de cuando me fui hace cuatro años

-Está bien Sasuke, no puedo que retenerte en casa, ya eres un hombre adulto y respeto tus decisiones pero lo único que me preocupa es tu Madre lo más seguro es que dará el grito al cielo, cuando se entere, pero tendrá que asimilarlo ya no eres un niño, ¿cuando tienes pensado hacerlo?

-He pensado en quedarme una semana en casa, hasta encontrar un buen departamento cerca, y luego así mudarme, no quiero irme rápido porque mi madre no querrá que me vaya tan pronto, más cuando recién acabo de llegar al país

-Utiliza todo el tiempo que desees, si necesitas algo hijo, solo avísame

-Gracias Padre, bueno ya me retiro —se levanta de su asiento—

-Sasuke me iré contigo, te acompañare a casa, Padre nos vemos mañana —hace una reverencia—

-Entonces iré a saludar a mi Madre —hace una reverencia y se retira de la oficina—

Al llegar a la Casa Uchiha lo recibe una de las empleadas quien al ver a Sasuke se ruboriza y sin más se retira dejando a los dos hermanos en la sala

-Sí que algunas cosas han cambiado, supongo que debe ser gracias a nuestra Madre, siempre ha sido muy vanguardista cuando se trata de decoración

-Nuestra Madre debe estar en mi casa con Izumi, siempre está al pendiente de ella, agradezco su preocupación hacia mi esposa pero a veces suele exagerar

—Sonríe de lado— eso quiere decir que mientras tanto podre descansar unas cuantas horas, antes de que vuelva y me haga miles de preguntas sobre mi regreso

-Supongo que si hermanito —ríe levemente— tu habitación esta como siempre, nuestra Madre no ha lo cambiado para nada en estos años, pero cuando se entere que vas a mudarte, no sé qué vaya a suceder —sonríe nervioso— será mejor que te vayas preparando, para los reclamos de nuestra Madre

-Itachi, no vayas a decirle nada por el momento, primero buscare un departamento, cuando este amoblado, le diré la noticia, así tendrá que aceptarlo quiera o no

-Eso es lo mejor Sasuke, así no tendrás que lidiar con los casi berrinches de nuestra Madre, bueno te dejo, regresare a mi casa, no te preocupes no le diré nada de tu llegada, que sea sorpresa, cuídate Sasuke y nuevamente bienvenido a casa —sonríe y se retira de la casa—

Sasuke empieza a subir las escaleras junto con su maleta con dirección hacia su habitación, al entrar todo estaba ordenado y limpio, tal como dijo su hermano no había ningún cambio, todo estaba igual que antes de irse, este decide cambiarse y darse un baño para relajarse, al salir de la ducha se cambia rápidamente a una muda de ropa mas cómoda, al notar que su Madre aun no llega decide mejor recostarse en su cama y descansar por unos minutos, antes del interrogatorio que le esperaría al ver a su Madre.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado profundamente dormido por dos horas aproximadamente, producto de un viaje agotador, estaba a punto de salir de su habitación cuando escucha unos ruido de tacones en la sala, aludiendo que su Madre había llegado a casa, este decide respirar profundamente para enfrentarla, la conocía muy bien, sabía que haría un alboroto cuando lo vea, pero no importaba sus preguntas interminables, ella era alguien importante en su vida, además la había extrañado, sin más decide bajar las escaleras. Al bajar esta no se había dado cuenta de su presencia porque estaba de espaldas

-Madre he vuelto a casa —dice con voz ronca mientras tiene las manos en sus bolsillos—

Al escuchar su voz esta gira rápidamente se sorprende al ver a su adorado hijo menor, a quien extrañaba demasiado, como si fuese una adolescente enamorada se acercó a él, para abrazarlo efusivamente, en ese momento Sasuke agradeció en su mente a su hermano mayor por no avisar a su Madre de su regreso, porque de haber sabido era seguro que hubiera hecho ese mismo espectáculo en el aeropuerto y este se sentiría muy avergonzado.

-Sasuke, estoy muy feliz de volver a verte, ¿dime cuando regresaste? debiste avisarme, ¿estuviste mucho tiempo esperándome en casa? Ohh! Si hubiese sabido de tu retorno, te hubiera preparado algo delicioso de comer, pero ¿esta vez no te iras de nuevo verdad? Incluso si me dices, que te quedaras unos días, no te dejare ir tan facilmente, eres mi adorado hijo, cuatro largos años sin verte ha sido demasiado tiempo

-Tranquilízate Madre, llegue hace dos horas, estuve descansando mientras te estaba esperando, y no, no me iré de nuevo, esta vez me quedare en Japón, he terminado todos mis pendientes en Francia, así que puedes estar relajada que no me volveré a ir

-Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado, Sasuke quiero felicitarte, supe que hiciste un excelente trabajo allá en Francia, tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de tu logro, también por aparecer en la portada de la famosa revista de negocios Tokio Daylis, sabes que es una revista muy reconocida, sin duda eres el mejor empresario revelación del año, ahhh! Realmente me siento muy feliz por todas estas buenas noticias y ahora mi felicidad está completa al tenerte de vuelta en casa —sonríe emocionada mientras ve a su hijo—

Sasuke agradeció por todas sus atenciones para con él, como lo imagino desde un principio, su madre empezó con su interrogatorio, miles de preguntas sobre su estancia en Francia, sobre su viaje de regreso a Japón y muchas preguntas por responder

Han pasado tres días desde el regreso del joven azabache, ahora tanto como él y su hermano mayor se encuentran en el despacho de su padre.

-La razón de mí llamado para ambos, es que quiero informales que dentro una semana se realizara un evento importante en Italia, una reunión de negocios en la noche con la presencia de importantes ejecutivos de diferentes empresas muy reconocidas, al día siguiente habrá un almuerzo para finalizar la reunión, para esa fecha tengo una junta programada, me es imposible poder asistir a dicha reunión, por lo cual decidí que uno de ustedes debe ir para representar a la empresa Uchiha, saben que esto es solo una formalidad pero aun así es importante asistir, Itachi —fija su mirada en su hijo mayor— tu siempre asistes a estos eventos, pero tu esposa en estos momentos no se encuentra bien para un viaje tan largo, por lo que me siento un poco apenado al pedirte esto Sasuke, más cuando acabas de arribar al país

-Entiendo lo que me quieres decir Padre, no te preocupes, me presentare a la reunión, Itachi tiene que cuidar a su esposa, sobretodo porque ella está embarazada, después de todo es una simple reunión de pura formalidad, será algo sencillo para mí —sonríe arrogante—

-Esta decido, Sasuke ira a Italia para representar a la familia Uchiha, estoy seguro que lo harás formidable como siempre

-Gracias hermanito, por comprender mi situación con mi esposa, deberías aprovechar este viaje, para pasear por Italia, hay muchos lugares interesantes por conocer en Roma, ya que siempre estás trabajando, debes tomarte unos días libres, no todo la vida vas a estar metido en la oficina

-Hmp… lo tendré en cuenta

-Bien Sasuke prepara todo lo necesario para tu viaje, y haz caso lo que dice tu hermano, no es bueno estar con tanto estrés en el trabajo —mira directamente a los ojos a su hijo menor— disfruta unos días libres sin preocuparte por todo el papeleo aquí en la empresa —sonríe—

Los dos jóvenes se levantan de sus asientos haciendo una reverencia para retirarse

Días más tarde en el Aeropuerto de Japón un joven azabache es despedido por su hermano mayor y su madre muy apenada por su partida pero muy segura que regresara ya que solo estará unos días, se despide de ambos y se va a un viaje donde le espera más de una sorpresa, donde su vida cambiara radicalmente más de lo que él podría imaginar.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11** **LAS CASUALIDADES NOS UNEN**

Después de un vuelo agotador una pelirrosa entra a su habitación del hotel, al entrar se recuesta en la cama y da un gran suspiro

-Por fin llegue a Italia, ¡dios! el viaje fue muy cansado, tengo ganas de dormir —se levanta de la cama rápidamente— lo mejor es que me dé un baño, lo necesito —coloca su equipaje encima de la cama y empieza a sacar de esta sus productos de aseo personal— total la dichosa reunión se realizara en la noche, así que me da tiempo para arreglarme con calma

La pelirrosa se da un baño, al salir se seca el cabello, se cambia y hace una llamada rápida a su madre para avisarle que llego bien a su destino, al término de este, decide recostarse en su cama, pensando en todas las personas con las que tendrá que lidiar en la reunión de negocios, tener que estar al alrededor de muchos empresarios importantes asustaría a cualquiera, pero tendría que asimilarlo y comportarse a la altura, después de tanto reflexionar sin que pueda evitarlo cae rendida ante el sueño.

En un hotel cercano un joven de cabellos azabache hace su llegada e ingresa a su habitación, se sienta en la cama

-Estoy exhausto, esto de estar viajando a cada rato me está cansando, detesto viajar tan seguido, por eso prefiero quedarme en un solo lugar para trabajar —suspira cansado— la reunión será en la noche —mirando su reloj de mano— faltan cinco horas, maldición! debí traer mi laptop, para revisar algún documento pendiente, pero Itachi no me dejo llevar nada del trabajo —frunce el ceño— en fin... iré a darme un baño y luego dormiré un par de horas

Al salir del baño su móvil empieza a timbrar, Sasuke contesta de forma inmediata

-Hola hermanito, espero hayas tenido un viaje agradable

-Hola Itachi, fue un viaje tranquilo, pero muy agotador ¿Cuál es la razón de tu llamada? ¿Sucedió algo?

-Sasuke, no siempre tiene que existir una razón en específica para llamarte, lo hago porque me importas y quería saber si llegaste bien, pero tal parece que todo está muy bien —ríe levemente—

-Hmp… ya lo entendí, si no tienes nada más que decirme, preferiría ir a dormir por un rato, estoy fatigado después de horas en el vuelo

-De acuerdo Sasuke, te dejare descansar, no te olvides la reunión, luego de concluir con todo, tomate unos días libres para ti, recuerda que unos días para vacacionar no le haría daño a tu cuerpo, no todo es trabajo hermanito, cuídate, nos vemos luego en Japón —fin de la llamada—

El joven se quedó pensativo por las palabras de su hermano, quizás Itachi tenía razón, no siempre tiene que estar trabajando, en todos estos años su vida solo ha girado alrededor de la oficina, sin importar lo que podría ofrecerle el mundo exterior, aceptar su ofrecimiento no suena tan mal después de todo, unos días para relajarse no le harían daño, estaba tan concentrado que sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido, el cansancio acumulado le gano por completo.

Horas más tarde, recostado en su cama Sasuke abre los ojos de repente y se levanta de la cama asustado, busca su móvil, al darse cuenta que aún faltaban dos horas, suspira tranquilo, ya que temió haberse quedado dormido, pero se relajó al ver que despertó con tiempo de sobra, decidió arreglarse con calma para salir con dirección a la reunión de negocios.

Una pelirrosa despertaba perezosamente de la cama, bostezaba mientras estiraba los brazos, al tomar su móvil y ver la hora de un gran grito

-¡Noo! ¡No puede ser! —asustada— me quede dormida y solo tengo una hora para arreglarme y llegar a la reunión! —se levanta de la cama y empieza a extraer desesperadamente su ropa del equipaje— Perfecto Sakura, tenías que quedarte dormida en un día como hoy! —se replicaba a si misma— ¡Maldición! No sé si me alcance el tiempo para arreglarme, vestirme y llegar a la hora indicada!

Sakura empezó a alistarse lo más rápido posible, entre vestirse, acomodarse el cabello y maquillarse se demoró casi una hora, apenas logro salir del hotel rumbo a la reunión, se encontraba nerviosa, no quería llegar retrasada y dar una mala impresión, ya que iba como representante del Hospital Haruno, que pertenecía a su familia. Al llegar al lugar donde se realizaría tal evento, bajo apresurada del taxi y se encamino hacia el gran salón, Sakura pensaba que pase lo que tenga que pasar; si comparara esto cuando tuvo que exponer su tesis o hacer ponencias a importantes médicos, esto no es nada para ella. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos mientras daba un gran suspiro y sin pensarlo más decidió entrar al gran salón.

Muchas personas a su alrededor conversando entre sí, muchos se sorprendieron al verla entrar, era una hermosa joven que sobresalía sobre el resto ya que la mayoría de personas eran importantes ejecutivos de reconocidas empresas los cuales estaban acompañados de sus esposas, eran pocas las veces que se veían jóvenes asistir a tales reuniones. Uno de los empresarios se acercó junto con su esposa para saludarla

-Buenas noches Señorita, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿no es usted la doctora Sakura Haruno? —dijo la esposa del empresario muy entusiasmada mientras su esposo la veía sin entender a lo que se refería—

-Sí, soy yo, mucho gusto —extiende la mano—

—Estrecha su mano— ¡lo sabía! es un placer conocerla, su reputación ha llegado incluso a china, estoy muy feliz de conocer a una médico con tanto prestigio como usted, hace unos años sufrí un accidente automovilístico, tuve la suerte que la gran Tsunade Senju me examino y gracias a ella, estoy recuperada al cien por ciento, estoy feliz de conocer a una de sus mejores estudiantes, espero contar con su apoyo Dr. Haruno para cualquier inconveniente

-Ah! Muchas gracias, me siento halagada por ser catalogada como su mejor estudiante, si necesita de mis servicios, puede contar con ello —sonríe mientras la ve fijamente— estoy a su total disposición, puede encontrarme en el hospital Haruno en Japón

-¿Hospital Haruno? —Dijo sorprendido— eso quiere decir ¿que eres hija de Kizashi Haruno?

-Así es, Kizashi Haruno es mi padre, vine a Italia como su representante

-Oh! Con razón, cuando te vi entrar, me recordaste a tu padre, pero dime ¿cómo se encuentra? Y ¿porque no vino con usted señorita Haruno?

-Mi padre se encuentra bien, gracias, él tuvo un percance por eso no pudo asistir por ende yo vine en su lugar

-Ya veo, es bueno que se involucre en los negocios de su familia señorita Haruno, por favor cuando vea a su padre mándele mis saludos

-Se lo hare llegar, descuide

-Señorita Haruno, entonces déjeme presentarle a los demás ejecutivos, es bueno para usted que se relacione y tenga noción quienes están en esta reunión —dice muy sonriente al lado de su esposa—

-Se lo agradecería mucho —hace una leve reverencia—

Sakura fue junto con aquella pareja para saludar a todos los invitados, ella era una chica con un carácter muy apacible por lo que pudo relacionarse fácilmente con las personas a su alrededor al ser tan abierta en lo que piensa no fue difícil encajar en ese ambiente, luego de un par de horas, estaba cansada de tener que escuchar del mundo de los negocios, se dirigió a una mesa cercana para tomar un coctel y relajarse. Ya que la mayoría de personas eran hombres mayores, no había personas de su edad para tener una "conversación normal" por lo que se sentía un poco aburrida

—Suspira cansada— Ah! Espero que esta reunión acabe pronto, tal como dijo mi padre esto es pura formalidad, todo lo que tengo que hacer por la buena reputación del Hospital Haruno —toma un sorbo de su coctel—

Sin que ella se diese cuenta una persona se acerca a ella y al escuchar que la nombran esta voltea al ver a la persona frente suyo, se queda perpleja por la impresión

-¿S-Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Eres tú? —pregunta sorprendida—

-No creí encontrarte en este tipo de reuniones, cuando te vi de lejos me pareció reconocerte pero ahora que estoy delante de ti, no hay duda, eres Sakura Haruno —dice con una sonrisa de lado—

-Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos, es bueno encontrar a alguien conocido en este lugar —ríe levemente—

-Por ser doctora, no creí nunca encontrarte por estos lares, pero tu familia también pertenece a este círculo de prestigiosas empresas, el Hospital Haruno es un centro médico muy reconocido por lo que no me sorprende que tu familia haya sido invitada, pero pensé que a este tipo de actividades asiste tu padre

—Suspira— en realidad vine como su representante, mi padre tuvo un percance, tenía que asistir a importante reunión en China por lo que no pudo acudir, por lo cual me pidió a mí, venir en su lugar, supongo que tú estás acostumbrado a esta clase de ambientes Sasuke

-Sí estoy acostumbrado, siempre tengo que presentarme a estas reuniones, aunque solo sea para una simple formalidad es importante asistir para establecer una buena imagen, en realidad quien tenía que venir era mi padre, pero tiene una asamblea muy importante y la fecha coincidía con esta

-Entonces viniste tú en su lugar ¿verdad?

-Exacto, mi hermano mayor tampoco pudo venir, porque su esposa está embarazada y está en sus primeros meses por lo que le era imposible viajar, así que el único que podía asistir de mi familia era yo

-Oh! Eso quiere decir que te convertirás en tío muy pronto, ¡muchas felicidades! —dice sonriente—

-Gracias, supongo que todas estas circunstancias que ocurrieron, hicieron que nos reencontráramos de nuevo

-Eso parece, sabes es extraño pero, qué casualidad que nuestros padres hayan tenido ese imprevisto, sino ahora otra seria la historia, ellos estarían ahora en nuestro lugar, ¡dios! siento como si hubiera sido planeado.. creo que quede traumada desde que mi madre planeo esa cita a ciegas —ríe—

-Ahora que lo dices, tiene mucho sentido, ¡diablos! creo que también quede traumado con las ideas locas de mi madre —ríe levemente— pero lo dudo mi padre es un hombre muy serio, cuando se trata de trabajo

-Si, además de las ideas raras es solo por parte de mi madre, mi padre no se prestaría para ese tipo de cosas, sabe muy bien como es mi carácter, así que dudo que planee nada oculto, ahora que mencionamos a nuestras madres, dime como te fue después de la "cita a ciegas" con tu madre, debo decir que la mía, casi me mata del susto, estaba esperándome en la puerta para saber todos los pormenores de la cita.. En serio nunca la vi tan emocionada, lástima que se le borro toda la sonrisa del rostro cuando le dije en lo que no salió como ella lo esperaba —sonríe de forma ladina—

-Mi madre hizo exactamente lo mismo, cuando llegue a casa, me siguió hasta mi habitación para que le cuente todo, no niego que fue divertido cuando le dije que no saldríamos de nuevo, porque ambos lo decidimos, se podría decir que dio el grito al cielo cuando se enteró, la vi muy decepcionada por mi decisión pero no podía obligarme a hacer lo que ella desea, no soy un niño

-Sí, pero supongo que para nuestras madres, aun somos sus pequeños hijos

-Tienes toda la razón, aunque cuando regrese a Japón, no creo que me hostigue con citas arregladas, ya que está muy enfocada con el embarazo de mi cuñada, así que puedo respirar tranquilo gracias a ello

-Yo le deje muy en claro a mi madre que no quiero de nuevo sorpresas con ese asunto, así que estaré tranquila en ese aspecto —sonríe mientras lo mira fijamente—

Mientras ellos conversaban muy entretenidos entre sí, una pareja se acercó

-Doctora Haruno, mi esposo y yo venimos a despedirnos, fue un placer conocerla espero verla mañana en el almuerzo

-Fue un gusto poder conocer a la hija de Kizashi —dijo muy sonriente—

-Muchas gracias señores Hyuga, gracias por sus atenciones para conmigo —hace una reverencia— nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo

—Fija su mirada en el joven al lado de la pelirrosa— espero verlo mañana a usted también Señor Uchiha

-Igualmente Señor Hyuga, fue muy agradable encontrarlo de nuevo —hace una reverencia— hasta luego

Ambos jóvenes veían como algunas personas se retiraban del evento, por lo que optaron por irse al igual que las demás personas… la pelirrosa le comento que sería divertido ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, por lo que se fueron a una plaza cercana y seguir con su divertida conversación, se sentían muy cómodos el uno con el otro, como si desearan que el tiempo se detuviera

-Sasuke ahora que lo pienso con más detenimiento siempre sucede alguna eventualidad que hace que nos encontremos, tenemos muchas similitudes con nuestra forma de vida en ser adictos al trabajo o nuestros ideales y sin dejar de lado a nuestras madres, es como si todo se uniera, creo que las casualidades nos unen... ¿no lo crees?

-¿Casualidades? no lo había pensado pero quizás tengas razón

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, es tarde y mañana tenemos un almuerzo importante —sonríe mientras estira los brazos— ya que luego de terminar con todos los pendientes, seré libre y me iré a vacacionar por unos días —sonríe emocionada— sabes mi padre me dijo que no es bueno que siempre este concentrada en el trabajo por eso me dijo que terminado todo esto me tome unos días libres para pasear por toda Roma, ya que cuando regrese a Japón tendré mucho trabajo y no tendré tiempo para descansar —ríe levemente—

—Sorprendido al escuchar todo lo que dijo la pelirrosa— ¿estás hablando en serio? ¿Todo eso te dijo tu padre?

-Uhmm.. ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? mi padre me dijo que me tomara unos días libres para pasear y conocer Roma ¿Porque estas tan sorprendido?

-Es lo mismo que me dijo mi hermano, me sugirió que después de concluir el almuerzo con los demás ejecutivos, debería ir a pasear por Roma como si fueran vacaciones para no estar con tanto estrés por el trabajo de la empresa

-¿¡QUEE!? —abre los ojos por el asombro— de verdad eso te dijo tu hermano! No lo puedo creer —se acerca a Sasuke y lo mira directamente a los ojos— pero que casualidad, incluso nuestras familias piensan igual, no te digo! Las casualidades nos unen!

Tanto Sasuke y Sakura estaban atónitos, habían demasiadas casualidades que giraban a su alrededor, todo se tornaba cuando se relacionaba a ellos, no sabían cómo reaccionar ante todo lo acontecido, incluso si esto fuese una simple casualidad, era algo para quedarse pasmado, ahora solo el destino se encargaría de lo que podría suceder de aquí para adelante.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12** **PLANES**

En una mañana tranquila, Sakura se encontraba desayunando muy animada, luego de la reunión en la noche anterior al encontrarse casualmente con Sasuke Uchiha, se sentía más alegre ya que temió que fuese una noche aburrida pero apareció el, todo se tornó más entretenido, a pesar que solo salieron una sola vez y todo fue por una cita arreglada, volver a reencontrarse era algo que no se esperaba, verlo de nuevo no era algo que le desagradara al contrario era un alivio, tener a una persona conocida, Sasuke era alguien con quien se podía hablar con fluidez, siempre había temas de conversación entre ellos.

Ahora solo faltaba un par de horas para volver a verse en el almuerzo

—Estirando los brazos— estoy tan cansada, pero valió la pena, la reunión salió perfecta, ahora solo falta presentarme en el almuerzo y todo se habrá acabado —sonríe entusiasmada—

El móvil de la pelirrosa empieza a timbrar, coge el móvil que se encuentra en su tocador y contesta rápidamente

-Hola! Con quien hablo

-Buenos días Sakura, espero estés despierta, soy Sasuke Uchiha

-Uhmm.. ¿Sasuke? Buenos días para ti también, estoy muy despierta pero dime a que se debe el honor de tu llamada —dice riendo levemente—

-Debes sentirte alagada que yo te llame, en fin solo te llame para decirte que sería mejor sentarnos juntos en una misma mesa, la verdad no quisiera estar escuchando a otros ejecutivos sus propuestas para invertir, me aburre cuando me atosigan con ese tema

-Ahh! ya veo, entonces seré para ti ¿cómo una especie de escudo en contra de esos devoradores en busca de inversionistas?

-Si quieres verlo de esa manera, sí, somos amigos ¿no? ¿O te molesta la idea?

—Ríe— no me molesta, no te preocupes yo te ayudare, mejor para mí, no quisiera estar sentada al lado de personas desconocidas, es mejor tener alguien conocido a mi costado con quien poder entablar una conversación agradable, así que nos vemos en el almuerzo con los demás invitados

-Gracias Sakura, nos vemos en el almuerzo, hasta luego —fin de la llamada—

La pelirrosa recordó en ese instante que en la noche anterior, intercambiaron números para cualquier imprevisto sobre el almuerzo del día siguiente, como se conocían decidieron ser amigos, ya que ambos se llevaban muy bien, en ese instante agradeció internamente haberlo hecho, gracias a eso podría estar cerca de Sasuke, pero sobretodo porque quería plantearle una idea, si llega aceptar podría convertirse en algo muy divertido para ambos.

Después de terminar de desayunar Sakura empezó alistarse con calma, no quería volver a repetir el mismo suceso del día anterior, las horas avanzaron brevemente, un taxi la esperaba en la puerta del hotel, para ir rumbo al almuerzo su último compromiso como representante del Hospital Haruno ya que después de concluir con todo, Sakura seria libre para decidir qué hacer en Italia. Su móvil empieza a timbrar, al ver el remitente contesta

-Hola Sasuke ¿ya estás en la recepción?

-Hola Sakura, acabo de llegar hace un instante ¿estás en camino?

-Sí, estoy a casi dos cuadras de llegar al lugar indicado

-Entonces te espero, no vemos en unos minutos —fin de la llamada—

Sakura se sentía un poco nerviosa, no porque le incomode ayudar a Sasuke para que no lo atosiguen con invertir en diferentes negocios, sino por el hecho de plantearle su idea, lo había pensado gran parte de la noche, si el aceptaba sería un excelente compañero y disfrutaría de su presencia, en vez de estar ella sola

Al llegar al lugar donde se realizaría el almuerzo, se baja del taxi y se sorprende ver a Sasuke de pie observando su móvil, no había notado su presencia por lo que decidió acercarse sigilosamente, ella estaba detrás de él, sintió el impulso de asustarlo como si fuese una niña pequeña

-Hola Sasuke, ¿hay algo interesante en el móvil? —dijo una voz familiar desde atrás, al escucharla se sobresalta—

Al girar su rostro, sus ojos se abren de par en par no porque se hubiera asustado sino porque allí estaba ella, tan hermosa, radiante con una sonrisa que la iluminaba por completo, tuvo la misma reacción cuando la conoció por primera vez en aquella cita a ciegas. Sakura Haruno realmente poseía una belleza sin igual que no cualquiera podía gozar.

-Sakura apareciste más pronto de lo que imagine —dijo mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa de lado—

—Ríe levemente mientras coloca sus manos en su cadera— Te dije que estaba a dos cuadras, ¿Sasuke me estabas esperando?

-Decidí mejor esperarte, para no estar buscándote entre todos los invitados, recuerda que me ayudarías, serás mi escudo

-Si, como olvidar algo así, seré tu escudo protector contra todos esos devoradores en busca de inversionistas para sus negocios

-Tal parece que te divierte todo esto —dijo entrecerrando los ojos—

-Hay que divertirse con algo ¿no? Sabes pareciera que fueses la doncella en peligro y yo tengo que acudir a tu rescate —ríe por lo bajo—

-Me estoy riendo mucho Sakura —dice sarcástico—

-Sasuke sabes que solo te estoy bromeando —esboza una sonrisa sincera a lo que el suspira resignado, no podía ganarle cuando se trata de Sakura ya que era una chica muy directa con sus palabras y sabía que no lo decía con maldad—

Tras departir brevemente, entraron al salón donde estaban los demás invitados, que conversaban muy animados entre sí, el ambiente se denotaba muy agradable; Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron para saludar como era debido, tal como le había comentado el joven azabache muchos empresarios se acercaron mostrando su interés sabiendo que este era una persona con una carrera muy brillante en el mundo de los negocios. Sakura pudo percibir la incomodidad que emanaba de este, así que actuó rápido, aludiendo que tenía que tratar un negocio muy importante con el Señor Uchiha por lo que pudo "rescatarlo" de forma sutil por así decirlo, aunque aquella excusa no era del todo mentira, ella realmente tenía un asunto que tratar con Sasuke y se lo haría saber luego de concluir con el almuerzo de empresarios.

Las horas transcurrieron con normalidad almorzaron muy tranquilos sin los inquietantes "devoradores en busca de inversionistas" como los apodaba Sakura, una persona se levantó de su asiento quien era el anfitrión de dicho evento, agradeció a todos los presentes por su asistencia, a lo que todos brindaron para agradecer por todas sus atenciones. Uno a uno los invitados se fueron retirando, los dos jóvenes se despidieron de los demás invitados mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Sakura se sentía un poco abrumada si debería decirle o no su plan, pero no era alguien que se iba por las ramas así que sin más decidió plantearle su idea.

-Sasuke quiero comentarte algo muy interesante, lo estuve pensando muy detenidamente ayer por la noche y he llegado a una conclusión sobre una idea que ronda por mi cabeza—dijo muy firme mientras lo miraba directamente—

Pudo notar la determinación en su mirada por lo que estaba muy intrigado del cual podría ser "esa idea"

-¿cuál es la idea en la que estuviste pensando? —dice muy tranquilamente mientras caminaban a paso lento—

-Te dije que a nuestro alrededor siempre existe algún suceso que hace que nos encontremos, demasiadas casualidades diría yo, cuando me comentaste lo que te recomendó tu hermano mayor en quedarte en Italia para vacacionar, me sorprendió bastante ya que fue la misma idea que me planteo mi padre en tomarme unos días libres, lo he estado pensado y que te parece si pasamos las vacaciones juntos, después de todo tenemos el mismo destino, que es Roma, es más entretenido cuando lo haces con amigos, estando sola no es muy divertido, es mejor compartir la diversión y pasar un momento agradable ¿qué me dices Sasuke?

Sasuke quedo un poco descolocado no esperaba aquella propuesta, pero tampoco le pareció que fuese una mala idea, al contrario al pensarlo por unos segundos se tornó interesante, ya que su plan de vacaciones en Roma consistía en quedarse en el hotel descansando leyendo quizás algún libro ya que no tenía los ánimos para recorrer o pasear por diferentes lugares en Roma tal como se lo recomendó su hermano, pero Sakura era más aventurera de seguro podría recorrer toda Italia si lo deseara

-¿Qué te parece mi idea Sasuke? —pregunto intrigada—

-Hmp… no suena mal lo que propones, pero ¿tienes una noción por dónde empezar?

-No, pero para eso existe internet ¿no? —dice muy relajada—

—La observa un poco dudoso— Tu respuesta no suena muy convincente

-Descuida Sasuke, antes de venir para Italia una amiga cercana me recomendó lo que podría hacer, así que no te preocupes, estaremos bien —dice muy sonriente—

-Entiendo, si es así, acepto tu propuesta ¿dónde nos reuniremos? Y ¿cuánto tiempo tienes planeado quedarte en Roma?

-Uhmm —se cruza de brazos— unas dos semanas probablemente o quizás un mes completo —dice sonriendo en forma ladina—

—Se sorprende al escuchar su respuesta— ¡Que! ¿Un mes? Yo no pienso quedarme tanto tiempo, tengo miles de compromisos que atender en Japón

—Ríe a carcajadas mientras observa como esta de alterado el joven azabache— Sasuke es obvio que es una broma, no hay forma que me quede un mes en Roma, al igual que tú tengo muchos pendientes —dice sonriente— solo me quedare por dos semanas

-Sakura ese tipo de bromas no me gustan para nada —dice serio—

-Lo siento Sasuke, solo fue una inocente broma, a lo que me preguntaste hace un instante que te parece si nos reunimos mañana por la mañana en un restaurante cercano para desayunar y luego comenzamos con nuestro recorrido! ¿qué te parece mi plan? —dice sonriente a lo que Sasuke suspira resignado y asiente con la cabeza sin decir más nada—

-¡Perfecto! Entonces mañana empezaran por fin ¡nuestras ansiadas vacaciones! —dice muy entusiasmada, Sasuke al verla solo atino a sonreír de lado—

Una simple casualidad hizo que ambos se volvieran a reencontrar ahora que les esperara en sus vacaciones en el majestuoso país de Italia, Sasuke se encontraba un poco intrigado ya que no tenía la certeza que era exactamente lo que Sakura planeaba pero lo que fuese, estaba seguro que sería muy interesante.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13** **¡DIVERTIDAS VACACIONES!**

Los primeros rayos del sol traspasan por la ventana, con mucha pereza se levanta de su cama, por fin estaba exenta de obligaciones familiares, ahora era libre por completo para disfrutar unas merecidas vacaciones, hace muchos años que no se sentía tan tranquila sin tener que preocuparse por estudiar o ir directamente al hospital para trabajar, el solo pensar en ello le entusiasmaba se divertiría como una joven de su edad.

Con esos pensamientos se dirigió velozmente al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha rápida para reunirse con Sasuke en el restaurante para desayunar juntos y así empezar su fantástico día. Al terminar de arreglarse partió hacia el punto de encuentro con Sasuke, tal como se esperaba de aquel hombre, siempre tan puntual, Sakura se acercó muy sonriente para saludarlo, por lo que empezaron a desayunar tranquilamente mientras le platicaba sus planes para las dos largas semanas que tendrían para ellos solos.

Concluido su desayuno ambos salen del establecimiento para caminar por las calles de Roma, lo hacían a paso lento mientras divisaban a las personas a su alrededor

-Bien Sasuke alguna idea por donde quieres empezar primero —dice emocionada mientras camina a su lado, el azabache al escuchar su pregunta se queda por unos segundos pensativo—

-Hmp… ¿acaso no sabes a dónde quieres ir? Creí que lo tenías todo planeado —dice incrédulo, la pelirrosa al escucharlo, hace una mueca de desconcierto—

-Sasuke, tengo muy en claro por donde quiero ir, pero estas no son solo mis vacaciones, son las de ambos y tenemos que divertirnos juntos, no creo que hayas venido a ciegas, estoy segura que debes estar interesado en conocer algún lugar en especial —sonríe levemente, al ver el rostro del azabache pensativo se dio cuenta que acertó—

-Escuche que la Basílica de San Pedro es un templo muy imponente, muchos se sorprenden con solo verlo —dice en voz baja mientras desviaba la mirada—

-¡Perfecto! Vamos a la Basílica de San Pedro —dice muy animada—

-¿Estas segura que quieres ir allí primero? —dice un poco dudoso, a lo que la pelirrosa esboza una radiante sonrisa—

-Claro que sí! Después de todo ya lo tenía en cuenta, así que tomemos un taxi y partamos sin perder tiempo

Rápidamente subieron a un taxi y se dirigieron hacia el templo, en el trayecto Sakura veía muy entusiasmada a través de la ventana las calles, las personas y las tiendas que ofrecía aquel país, realmente todo era maravilloso, Sasuke la veía de reojo, era evidente su alegría más solo atino a sonreír sin que esta lo notara.

Tal como escucho el azabache la Basílica de San Pedro era muy imponente, un templo magistral, Sakura y Sasuke lo observaban deslumbrados, muchas personas lo rodeaban, la mayoría eran creyentes que iban con mucha fe a dicho lugar, al hacer su ingreso una de las cosas que llamo su atención fue la increíble cúpula, todo en si era magnifico, en ese instante se sintió agradecido de haber encontrado a Sakura en Italia porque lo más probable es que nunca se hubiera animado a conocer el lugar, se quedaron por varios minutos disfrutando de todo a su alrededor, ahora es cuando se daban cuenta que había demasiado por ver y nunca lo tomaron en cuenta, ya que estaban sumidos cada uno en sus trabajos u estudios, sin importarles lo que el mundo podría ofrecerles.

Las horas transcurrieron fugazmente, su primer día lo pasaron en ese lugar, almorzaron por un local cercano, la pelirrosa se tomó un par de fotos con su móvil, como recuerdo de ese lindo día. Ya era de noche y buscaban un restaurante para cenar, al encontrarse con uno cenaron muy relajados platicando de todo lo que habían visto y conocido, para haber sido su primer día lo pasaron excelente.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban muy tranquilos por la calles de Roma

-Sasuke tenemos que ir a visitar las tiendas en otra ocasión, hay muchas cosas lindas para comprar —decía mientras veía los escaparates de las tiendas a su alrededor—

-Hmp… no me gusta ir de compras, es aburrido

-Bueno para un hombre es algo agobiante, recuerdo que una vez fui con mis padres de compras, mi padre casi se desmaya por ver todo lo que compramos mi madre y yo —ríe entre dientes— desde esa vez dijo que nunca más nos volvería a acompañar

-Pobre de tu padre, debió ser muy difícil para él, lo compadezco

-Sasuke pero ahora es diferente, estamos en Italia hay mucho por ver y además tengo que llevar un presente para mis padres y sobre todo para mi mejor amiga, ella me mataría si no le traigo algo de Italia

-Entiendo, por cierto Sakura en que hotel te hospedas —pregunto curioso ante la atenta mirada de la pelirrosa—

-Me hospedo en el Hotel Impero está cerca del lugar donde se realizó la reunión de negocios, ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Yo estoy en el Hotel Quirinale, estaba pensado que sería lo más adecuado si nos hospedáramos en un mismo hotel, así podríamos reunirnos con más facilidad

Aquella idea no le pareció tan descabellada, al contrario estar juntos en mismo sitio, sería lo más indicado, pero ahora la interrogante que rondaba por la cabeza de la pelirrosa era, quien se trasladaría al hotel para estar en un mismo lugar, pero como si Sasuke le hubiese leído la mente, se apresuró a decir que sería el, quien se trasladaría al hotel donde se hospedaba la pelirrosa, ya que no le parecía correcto que ella lo hiciera, además cambiarse de hotel a Sasuke no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Los días pasaban sin que pudieran detenerlos, Sasuke se trasladó al mismo hotel que Sakura, casi todo el tiempo se la pasaban juntos; desayunaban, almorzaban y cenaban, en una semana completa recorrieron muchos lugares turísticos como La plaza de España una de las plazas más famosas de Roma, subiendo una a una de las escalinatas en un hermoso día soleado, el Coliseo de Roma, Sakura no pudo evitar tomarse muchas fotos afuera como en el interior de dicho lugar, entraron juntos observando con mucho entusiasmo el museo dedicado al dios griego Eros, en el piso superior del edificio.

La pelirrosa veía muchos videos en internet sobre review de restaurantes famosos en Roma, Sasuke no era muy aficionado sobre ir a probar diferentes comidas pero no le importaba, después de todo iba junto a Sakura y con ella todo era más ameno.

Ahora solo les quedaba dos días en Italia, Roma

—Estirando sus brazos mientras estaba sentada en la banca de una plaza cercana del hotel junto con Sasuke— No puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado volando, parece que fue ayer cuando llegue a este país para la reunión de empresarios —dice riendo levemente—

-Estos días yendo de un lugar a otro ha sido agotador, me sorprende que tengas tanta energía para este tipo de actividades

-Ah! Siempre tengo energías, son nuestras vacaciones y debemos disfrutarlas al máximo, además quien sabe cuándo vuelva a tener esta oportunidad —suspira cansada— cuando llegue a Japón debo buscar un departamento cerca del Hospital, definitivamente estaré muy ocupada y pensar en tomarme unos días libres lo veo muy complicado

-¿Así que también te mudaras de casa?

-¿También? —voltea su rostro para verlo directamente— ¿Sasuke vas a mudarte de tu casa? —pregunto curiosa—

-Sí, antes de venir a Italia se lo comenté a mi Padre y hermano, ellos me apoyan, pero no se lo comunicare a mi Madre, solo cuando este todo preparado para que no tenga que replicarme por irme

—Se sorprende— excelente plan, yo tenía pensado decírselo a mi Madre de forma tranquila para que no se exaltara pero me parece mejor decírselo cuando tenga el departamento, así no me hará un escándalo —ríe entre dientes—

-Exacto es la forma más eficaz para terminar con todo —sonríe de lado—

-Solo nos quedan dos días para disfrutar Roma y luego tendremos que regresar a nuestra realidad —se levanta rápidamente para ponerse delante de Sasuke— Ya tengo pensado que haremos en nuestros dos últimos días de vacaciones, aún nos falta ir a visitar un lugar en especial —sonríe de forma ladina— pero antes de ello, ¡tenemos que ir de compras! —Exclama muy entusiasta—

-¿De compras? Si es así, yo paso —dice muy cortante—

-¿Eh? Sasuke tenemos que ir juntos, acaso olvidaste que te dije que debo ir a comprar algún recuerdo de Italia para mis padres y mi mejor amiga —se cruza de brazos mientras lo mira fijamente— acaso ¿no tienes pensando llevar algún obsequio para tu familia?

-No lo había tomado en cuenta

-Estoy segura que tu Madre estaría muy agradecida si le llevaras algún presente

Sasuke solo la miraba expectante, sus palabras tenían mucho sentido, su Madre a pesar de su carácter algo alocado siempre lo ha apoyado en todo, incluso cuando decidió quedarse para vacacionar en Roma, se sorprendió porque no esperaba esa actitud de su hijo, a pesar que deseaba tenerlo en casa lo más pronto posible, al igual que su hermano mayor deseaba que Sasuke se relajara y no se enfrascara solamente en su trabajo, decidió apoyarlo y desearle que se divirtiera en sus vacaciones. Así que porque no llevarle algún recuerdo de ese país, su hermano muy pronto se convertiría en padre, un obsequio para su cuñada sería lo idóneo.

Su cabeza no concebía imaginar ¿que podría llevarles? Si iba junto a Sakura de seguro podría ayudarle a escoger algo apropiado, lo más probable es que no le moleste en lo absoluto. Por lo que decidió acompañarla, lo único que Sasuke esperaba que esto no le tomara todo el día, después de escuchar a Sakura decir que su Padre casi se desmaya por acompañarla de compras, lo aterro un poco.

Al día siguiente se dirigieron a uno de los centros comerciales más populares de Roma, Galleria Alberto Sordi al entrar se sorprendieron por su hermosa arquitectura, ahora entendieron porque el taxista los llevo a dicho lugar

-Hay muchas tiendas por explorar, esto se pondrá interesante —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, Sasuke atino a suspirar porque sabía que tendría que recorrer tienda por tienda al ver a una Sakura muy entusiasta—

Como se lo esperaba Sasuke estuvieron yendo de un lugar a otro, pareciera que nunca se le acababa la energía a Sakura se veía muy feliz con cada objeto que veía, nunca había acompañado a una mujer para "ir de compras" ni siquiera con su madre lo había hecho, pero Sakura bueno era su amiga, además le ayudaría para escoger un presente para su madre y su cuñada, nunca la dejaría sola en lugar desconocido, pero también lo hacía porque se había percatado que en más de una ocasión, algún joven italiano se acercaba a ella para coquetearle, situación que no le agradaba en absoluto, Sasuke nunca había sentido molestia con nadie desde que llego a Italia, pero realmente le enfurecía el hecho que esos hombres se acercaran tan abiertamente, por lo que Sasuke se ponía muy junto a Sakura así cuando los veían juntos, simplemente se iban sin más, eso le agradable, no es que fuera posesivo, pero eran vacaciones de dos personas no de tres o cuatro personas, solo de ellos dos, solo en una ocasión se descuidó cuando visitaban el Coliseo de Roma un joven se le acerco casualmente a la pelirrosa aludiendo que la reconoció por ser una doctora muy prestigiosa, aquella persona la acaparaba en todo momento, era más que obvio que coqueteaba con ella muy descaradamente, Sasuke no soportaba su insolencia por lo que le dijo a Sakura que tenían que almorzar solo así pudo deshacerse de ese hombre, desde esa vez decidió mejor estar al lado de Sakura incluso si tendría que "ir de compras".

Pasaron toda la tarde buscando los regalos adecuados para los padres de Sakura al igual que para Ino, cansados fueron a uno de los restaurantes que ofrecía la Galleria almorzaron muy tranquilos pero con mucho apetito, al término de este fueron en busca de los presentes para la madre del joven azabache y su cuñada, las horas avanzaron fugazmente, después de unas exhaustivas horas lograron su cometido, realmente Sakura se había esforzado en escudriñar cada tienda, gracias a ello pudieron comprar algo muy hermoso, sin la ayuda de la pelirrosa, Sasuke estaba más que seguro que no hubiera imaginado que comprar pero por fin todo acabo, ahora se fueron rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaban, estaban muy agotados lo único que deseaban era darse un buen baño e irse a la cama para dormir.

-Sasuke mañana nos vemos en la recepción para ir a nuestro último lugar de paseo en Roma —dijo mientras caminaban por los corredores del hotel para dirigirse a sus habitaciones—

-La verdad preferiría dormir todo el día, estoy muy exhausto estuvimos todo el día caminando de un lugar a otro

-Sí, lose pero mañana será nuestro último día en este país, además solo iremos a un lugar en específico, es el único monumento que nos falta por conocer —con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sasuke no pudo replicarle más solo asintió— perfecto, entonces nos vemos Sasuke —se despide moviendo su mano de un lado a otro mientras se adentra a su habitación—

El joven suspiro resignado, estaba seguro que mañana sería un día muy agotador pero que importaba, sería el último día de sus vacaciones, tenía que pasarlo de la mejor manera, se encamino hacia su habitación pero recordó que tanto como él y Sakura no habían cenado aunque realmente no sentía nada de hambre y la pelirrosa no menciono ese tema en absoluto, por lo que descarto en ir a cenar de seguro estaría muy fatigada por el trajín de toda la tarde hasta la noche, simplemente opto por irse a su habitación.

Una pelirrosa se levantaba perezosamente de su cama, tenía muchas ganas de quedarse a dormir toda la mañana pero no podía darse ese lujo ya que hoy era el último día para pasear por Roma, al siguiente día tendrían que marcharse, se sentía un poco apenada se lo había pasado de las mil maravillas paseando por toda la ciudad pero era hora de volver a su vida rutinaria en Japón, tendría muchos asuntos que resolver, su mudanza de casa de sus padres, volver al trabajo en el hospital, acostumbrarse al cambio de horario, cosas que solo le aturdían, decidió mejor no pensar en ello y enfocarse en pasar un placentero día junto a Sasuke, las dos semanas juntos fueron excelentes al volver a Japón cabía la gran posibilidad que sería imposible volver verse por sus recargadas agendas pero deseaba de corazón no perder comunicación con él, porque disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, algo que nunca había experimentado con nadie, solo con su mejor amiga Ino, sin duda extrañaría a su amigo.

Sakura pidió que le llevaran su desayuno a su cuarto, estaba cansada para bajar al restaurante, decidió comer ahí, Sasuke le envió un mensaje de texto que decía que se encontrarían a las 10 am en la recepción por lo que tenía tiempo para arreglarse con calma.

Al llegar a la recepción se encontró con Sasuke, vistiendo de forma casual realmente lucia muy apuesto, Sakura jamás podría negar ese hecho de por si verlo vestido de traje se veía con mucha clase y más serio pero lo prefería de forma casual ya que lo sentía más relajado.

—Se acerca a su lado muy sonriente— buenos días Sasuke

-Hmp… buenos días Sakura, ¿a dónde iremos hoy? —pregunto intrigado—

-Ya lo veras, ¡vamos! —lo coge del brazo para salir juntos del hotel— hay que tomar un taxi para ir a ese lugar —dice muy sonriente—

El azabache se encontraba muy intrigado por saber a dónde irían, el lugar donde se dirigían debe de ser muy interesante para que la pelirrosa este tan animada, era su último día de vacaciones y por ende la última vez que estarían así de juntos, pensar en ello lo entristecía un poco, por extraño que se escuchara, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Sakura y eso no era común en él, siempre ha sido muy solitario no le gusta entablar amistad cercana con nadie que no sea de su entorno, con las únicas personas que podría decirse que tendría esa confianza era con su familia y su mejor amigo de casi toda una vida Naruto Uzumaki que se encontraba residiendo en china

-Sasuke, Sasuke! Ya llegamos —dice muy sonriente mientras observa por la ventana del taxi—

-¿Este lugar es..?

-Fontana di Trevi —ambos se bajan del taxi y contemplan todo a su alrededor— verdad que valió la pena dejarlo para el final de nuestro viaje

-Sí, no puedo negar eso, realmente es muy impresionante

-Claro que es impresionante, Fontana di Trevi es la fuente más bonita de Roma. Con unas dimensiones de 20 metros de anchura por 26 metros de altura, Fontana di Trevi es también la fuente más grande de la ciudad.

—Gira su rostro para verla muy asombrado por todo lo que había dicho— Veo que te has informado muy bien Sakura

-Uhmm.. Si venia para acá, era obvio que tenía que estar bien informada de cada pormenor, pero no nos quedemos parados sin hacer nada, vamos a observarla más de cerca

-Este lugar está repleto de gente —dice mirando de forma hostil a las personas a su alrededor—

-Lose, este lugar es muy concurrido, muchas personas vienen a visitarlo y tomarse fotos como puedes darte cuenta —observan a muchos jóvenes tomándose fotos entre sí con la fuente de fondo—

-¿Pasaremos todo el día en Fontana di Trevi? —pregunto curioso, Sakura al escuchar su pregunta se voltea para verlo muy pensativa—

-Estaba pensando en pasar todo el resto de la mañana hasta la tarde, podemos almorzar algo ligero por aquí cerca

-Estoy de acuerdo con esa idea —dice con una sonrisa de lado—

Hubo algo en especial que le llamo la atención a Sasuke, muchas personas arrojaban monedas muy entusiasmados a la fuente, no entendía el porqué de aquella acción, Sakura pudo percibir la curiosidad que este tenía al contemplar a las personas con las monedas en las manos

-Sasuke dice la leyenda que quien arroja una moneda de espaldas a Fontana di Trevi, se asegura su regreso a Roma. Para hacerlo correctamente hay que tomar la moneda con la mano derecha, ponerse de espaldas a la fuente y lanzarla por encima del hombro izquierdo. Según la tradición si lanzas dos monedas en lugar de una, te aseguras encontrar el amor y si arrojas tres, el matrimonio.

-Ahora entiendo porque las personas arrojan monedas, pero solo es una leyenda no entiendo porque tanto entusiasmo con algo así

-Es divertido, arrojar una moneda para que se cumpla tu deseo suena muy místico, Sasuke tenemos que hacerlo, no podemos irnos de Fontana di Trevi sin lanzar una moneda será un bonito recuerdo y no solo eso —rebusca en su bolso y extrae de este su móvil— tachan! —le muestra el objeto muy sonriente—

-¿Tu móvil? ¿Qué tiene de sorprendente? ¿Vas a comunicarte con alguien?

-No, no voy a comunicarme con nadie, lo saque para tomarnos una foto en esta hermosa fuente y obvio lo haremos juntos, sé que no te gustan las fotos, pero este será nuestro último recuerdo en Roma, así que por favor Sasuke no te niegues a mi petición

-Hmp… solo será una foto y nada más —responde mientras desvía la mirada—

-¡Sí! —se acerca hacia el— muchas gracias Sasuke —dice muy sonriente mientras lo toma del brazo y se acercan juntos a la fuente para examinarla con más detenimiento—

Aquel rocé por alguna razón no le molestaba al contrario le agradaba estar tan cerca de Sakura.

Estuvieron conversando muy animados mientras disfrutaban de la hermosa vista que les ofrecía dicho lugar, las horas avanzaron fugazmente, almorzaron en un pequeño restaurante cercano al término de este, volvieron al lugar para verlo por última vez.

-Sasuke

—Gira su rostro para verla— Hmp

-Antes de irnos de este lugar, tenemos que tomarnos la foto de recuerdo, no lo olvidaste ¿verdad?

-No, no lo olvide Sakura

-Perfecto —dice sonriente mientras coge su móvil y se acerca lentamente al azabache— tenemos que buscar el ángulo indicado, bien la tomare ahora, sonríe para la cámara Sasuke; 1,2 y 3 —presiona el botón del flash— oh! Saliste muy serio pero es pasable —ríe entre dientes—

-No volveré a tomarme otra foto Sakura, ni lo pienses —dice entrecerrando los ojos—

-Eh! pero que cruel, bueno tampoco iba a pedírtelo aunque no niego que lo pensé por unos segundos, lo que tenemos que hacer si o si es arrojar una moneda, es una tradición hacerlo cuando se viene a Fontana di Trevi —muy entusiasmada mientras busca en su bolso algunas monedas—

-¿Realmente crees en eso? Tu misma dijiste que era una leyenda, es algo ficticio me parece insulso hacerlo

-Sasuke! quizás solo sea una simple leyenda, pero no crees que sería divertido hacerlo, no te afecta en nada arrojar una moneda o dos y todas las personas a nuestro alrededor lo hacen, no seas tan serio y hagámoslo será nuestra despedida de Roma

¿Será nuestra despedida? Esa frase lo dejo con un dolor pulsante en su interior, realmente seria su despedida, ¿que pasara cuando regresen a Japón? podrán volver a reunirse, aunque a Sasuke no lo admita el solo hecho de pensar que se separarían al volver, lo hacía sentir con un sinsabor muy desagradable, se había acostumbrado a la pelirrosa, estar junto a ella, lo hacía sentir completo como nunca lo había experimentado en su vida.

-De acuerdo Sakura, arrojemos las famosas monedas a la fuente —dice con sonrisa de lado—

-Si! —dice muy alegre, mientras ambos se acercan a la fuente—

-¿Cuantas monedas arrojaras Sakura? —pregunto muy intrigado, la pelirrosa se quedó pensativa por unos segundos—

-Depende de lo que desees, creo yo —dijo un poco dudosa—

-En otras palabras no estas segura de cuantas monedas arrojar

-Ya tengo pensando mi deseo —soltó de repente— Sasuke cuantas monedas vas a lanzar —dijo muy curiosa—

-Depende de lo que uno desea ¿verdad? —la pelirrosa asintió— Ya tengo en mente lo que pediré

-Bien! Entonces ¡hagámoslo! —Esboza una radiante sonrisa—

No estaba muy convencido por lanzar las dichosas monedas, pero la pelirrosa estaba muy entusiasmada, así que no pudo negarse a su solicitud, además solo era una simple leyenda y Sasuke no era el tipo de persona muy creyente en esa clase de fantasías.

La tarde ya acontecía en Roma, después de haber arrojado sus monedas, los dos regresaron al hotel

-Sakura encontrémonos en el vestíbulo dentro de media hora para ir a cenar

-De acuerdo

Sakura se adentró a su habitación se dio un baño y empezó a arreglarse de la mejor manera posible, era su ultima cena, la última noche juntos, era triste pensar en ello pero sus vacaciones habían llegado a su fin, al llegar al vestíbulo se encontró con Sasuke, partieron a un hermoso restaurante ubicado en el barrio Trastevere que era uno de los barrios más encantadores de Roma.

Al llegar al Restaurante Tonnarello percibieron un ambiente muy acogedor y agradable, se acomodaron una mesa, les trajeron la carta para ordenar, mientras cenaban conversaban de todo un poco lo que había sucedido en su estancia en Roma, las miles de anécdotas juntos, al visitar diferentes monumentos o los paseos por las calles de Italia y los diferentes restaurantes que visitaron sin obviar el último lugar donde fueron a conocer la famosa fuente. Al concluir regresaron al hotel.

-Sasuke muchas gracias, estas dos semanas han sido espectaculares, gracias por haber sido mi compañero de viaje, todo fue mucho más divertido con tu presencia.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, para serte sincero no estaba muy convencido de vacacionar en Italia como me lo sugirió mi hermano, al comentarme tu idea me pareció muy irreal y pensé en declinar a tu invitación, pero fue la mejor decisión de mi vida al haber aceptado tu propuesta. En estas dos semanas no he pensado en lo más mínimo en el trabajo, creo que necesitaba relajarme como siempre me lo decía mi familia.

-Me alegra saber que este viaje te sentó de lo mejor Sasuke, ser adictos al trabajo no siempre es bueno, necesitábamos un descanso de todo, eliminar las presiones y disfrutar de nuestro tiempo libre —esboza una sonrisa sincera— nos vemos mañana Sasuke para abordar el vuelo a Japón.

-Nos vemos mañana Sakura

Cada uno entro a su habitación, tenían mucho por empacar, mañana les esperaba un gran día, el final de su estancia en Roma y por ende su vuelo con rumbo a su país, pero la interrogante era, si perderían el contacto al regresar o podrían seguir frecuentándose como ambos deseaban, solo el tiempo determinaría eso.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14** **REGRESO A JAPÓN**

Una pelirrosa se despabilaba de su sueño, tener que abordar un vuelo por la mañana, estar horas y horas en el avión era demasiado agotador, la fatiga pudo más con ella y le gano por completo por lo cual fue imposible no quedarse dormida, al ladear su cabeza pudo observar a un azabache totalmente dormido, al parecer no fue la única que le afecto el cansancio.

Se acomodó en su asiento y extrajo de su bolso sus audífonos junto con su móvil, para escuchar un poco de música ya que se sentía algo aburrida pero ese simple movimiento despertó a Sasuke.

-Sakura —su voz ronca asusto a Sakura ya que no esperaba que estuviera despierto—

-¡Sasuke! —lo vio directamente a los ojos— ¿te desperté? Disculpa, intente hacer lo menos ruido posible pero al parecer no funciono.

-Hmp… no te preocupes, tenía que despertar en algún momento, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunto al verla con el móvil en la mano—

—Sakura vio donde tenía puesta su mirada— ahh! es mi móvil, quiero escuchar un poco de música, estoy aburrida y aún falta un par de horas para nuestro destino —dijo mientras buscaba la lista de reproducciones en el móvil— ¿quieres oír? Aunque no sé si te guste el tipo de música que escucho —ríe levemente, ya que no tenía conocimiento de sus gustos musicales—

-Solo escuchare por unos minutos —sonrió de lado, dando a entender a Sakura que aceptaba, le entrego uno de los audífonos para escucharlo juntos—

Sakura hizo play para escuchar el primer tema musical, la primera impresión, era un tema tranquilo y sobretodo romántico, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sakura escuchara esa clase de música, pero se dio cuenta que el tema era cantado en coreano, Sasuke al verla de reojo pudo observar el rostro de la pelirrosa con una sonrisa radiante mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro siguiendo la melodía, por un instante mientras la veía, con la canción de fondo pareciera que el ambiente solo se tornaba entre ellos dos, como si no existiera nadie más a su alrededor, era extraño el sentimiento pero Sasuke no era el tipo de personas que escuchara ese tipo de temas musicales pero le gusto y sobretodo porque estaba con Sakura.

Sentía que podría mirarla todo el día sin aburrirse de ella, algo extraño para el pero se sentía de esa manera y no podía negar ese hecho, al término de la canción Sakura ladeo su rostro para verlo.

-Sasuke verdad que es una canción muy linda —dijo mirándolo muy sonriente, realmente amaba esa canción—

-Sí, se escuchó bien, no sabía que te gustara las canciones coreanas, lo reconocí porque he tratado con algunos empresarios de ese país.

-¡Oh! Bueno no soy muy fanática de ese tipo de música pero este tema en especial lo oí por casualidad, estaba haciendo una de mis rondas en el hospital y escuche la canción de una de las pacientes que era una estudiante, parecía muy contenta me acerque a ella para decirle que lo mejor es que se pusiera los audífonos ya que el ruido podría incomodar a otros pacientes, le pregunte el nombre de la canción y quien la cantaba, ella muy amablemente me dio los datos al parecer estaba de moda sobretodo porque era un tema musical de un drama que estaba en auge en esos momentos.

-Entiendo, supongo que luego de ello lo buscaste y ahora lo tienes en tu lista de reproducciones.

-Exacto, pero la chica me comento que me animara a ver el drama, porque de seguro me iba a encantar, le dije que quizás lo vería más adelante, el nombre de esta hermosa canción es How Can I Love You y lo canta Xia Junsu bueno eso me comento esa estudiante, gracias a ella pude encontrar rápidamente aquella canción.

-Es un buen título para una canción tan romántica

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo —dice con una resplandeciente sonrisa—

Siguieron escuchando más temas musicales, mientras disfrutaban de la presencia reconfortante del uno al otro, sin darse cuenta las horas transcurrieron fugazmente.

Aeropuerto de Japón

-¡Ahh! —suspirando cansada mientras divisa a las personas caminando de un lugar a otro— por fin he vuelto a casa o más bien diré hemos vuelto a casa —sonríe feliz a la persona que está a su costado—

-Ha sido un vuelo muy agotador pero ya hemos regresado a Japón

-Sí, regresamos a Japón lo que significa que de ahora en adelante tendremos muchos asuntos por resolver, nuestras pequeñas vacaciones acabaron muy rápido, creo que ya quiero regresar de nuevo a Italia —ríe levemente mientras caminan juntos por los alrededores— extrañare los días tranquilos sin tanto sobresaltos.

-Tarde o temprano tendríamos que regresar así que solo hay que resignarnos

-Supongo que sí, dime Sasuke ¿avisaste a tu familia sobre tu regreso? Porque para ser sincera yo no lo hice, contemple la idea de avisarle a mi mejor amiga, pero decidí mejor sorprenderla

-Tampoco avise a nadie de mi familia, más bien les comente que llegaría pasado mañana, para que no me hostigaran con tantas preguntas

-Entiendo, lo mejor será que busquemos un taxi para ir a nuestras casas, estoy muy exhausta con tantas horas de vuelo, lo único que deseo es descansar

-Tienes razón busquemos un taxi.

Ambos se sentían nerviosos, buscar un taxi para ir a casa, lo que significaba su tan temida despedida, no es que no quisieran volver a casa, pero estuvieron juntos por dos semanas compartiendo muchas experiencias juntos, ahora tendrían que decirse un adiós y solo pensar en ello les deprimía un poco, pero es algo inevitable cada uno tiene sus propias responsabilidades de las cuales tienen que atender.

Un taxi se estaciona en frente de ellos, Sasuke le ayuda a introducir su equipaje al auto

-Muchas gracias por todo Sasuke, ha sido muy agradable todo este tiempo juntos en Italia, me divertí mucho —le extiende la mano para despedirse y este lo estrecha mientras se miran mutuamente—

-Gracias a ti Sakura, de no haber sido por ti, lo más seguro es que me hubiera enfrascado en el trabajo en Roma, creo que nunca me he divertido tanto en mi vida, te lo agradezco.

-Los dos nos divertimos mucho, eso es algo que no olvidare, bueno será mejor que me vaya, el taxi me espera

No deseaban separarse mientras estrechaban sus manos, pero la despedida final había llegado así que se soltaron de las manos con pesar.

-Sakura, espero no te incomode si más adelante te llamo para saludar, eres una buena amiga y no me gustaría perder contacto contigo

-Puedes llamarme cuando creas conveniente no tengo ningún problema en ello, Sasuke somos amigos y tenemos carreras muy diferentes pero eso no significa que tengamos que perder la comunicación, así que si necesitas a una doctora, estaré a tu total disposición —dice muy sonriente mientras se adentra al auto— cuídate Sasuke, espero que nos podamos ver pronto, adiós —se despide desde la ventana del auto—

-Cuídate Sakura, Hasta pronto —se despide mientras ve como el auto se aleja del lugar—

Dolía decir adiós, pero Sasuke estaba seguro que volvería a ver a Sakura, tal como ella dijo aunque tengan carreras diferentes no significaba que su amistad se terminaría, con ese pensamiento decidió buscar un taxi e ir a casa, sabía todo lo que le esperaba allí, un sin fin de preguntas por parte de su curiosa Madre, por lo que se estaba preparando mentalmente para el momento.

.

Nerviosa y ansiosa se encontraba al entrar a su casa muy sigilosamente, quería sorprender a su madre con su llegada por eso entro con cuidado para que no pueda percatarse de su presencia, coloco su equipaje en el recibidor con mucha cautela, visualizo a su madre en la sala de su casa leyendo un libro, se acercó hacia ella muy silenciosamente por detrás, llevo sus manos al rostro de su madre cubriéndole los ojos haciendo que esta se sobresaltara.

-¿Adivina quién soy? —pregunto divertida mientras sonreía, su madre al escuchar su voz se voltea rápidamente—

-¡Sakura! —se acerca a ella y la abraza muy efusivamente— ¡hija volviste! pero ¿cuándo fue qué..? Porque no me avisaste hubiera ido a recogerte al aeropuerto

—Se suelta del abrazo y se acomoda junto a ella— lo siento Madre pero quería sorprenderte y creo que lo logre —sonríe feliz—

-Vaya que lo hiciste, creí que llegarías en estos días aunque eso ahora no tiene importancia estoy muy feliz de saber que mi adorada Sakura ya está en casa, dime ¿cómo te fue en Italia? ¿Te divertiste mucho? Me imagino que habrás conocido a algún apuesto italiano, cuéntame Sakura —dice muy impaciente—

-Tranquila Madre, si me divertí mucho, Italia es un país muy hermoso fueron dos semanas muy intensas y no, no conocí a ningún apuesto italiano, te conozco Madre se lo que intentas decir, sabes que no fui a Italia para buscar novio fui a relajarme, Ah! Por cierto —se levanta raudamente, trae consigo su equipaje y un hermoso envoltorio que se lo entrega en sus manos— espero que te guste Madre te traje un pequeño recuerdo de Roma

-Gracias hija, no tenías que molestarte en traerme algo, muchas gracias por acordarte de mí —al abrirlo se sorprende al ver que es un finísimo bolso de mano de Louis Vuitton— Sakura ¡es tan esplendoroso! ¡Gracias hija, me encanta! —exclamo emocionada—

-Qué bueno que te gusto Madre, me esforcé mucho en buscarte algo apropiado —ríe levemente al recordar que estuvo toda la tarde junto con Sasuke recorriendo toda la Gallería para buscar los presentes— También traje un obsequio para mi Padre, supongo que debe de estar en el hospital.

-Tu padre está en el trabajo pero le avisare que llegaste para que venga a casa y almorcemos juntos los tres, pero antes de ello, tienes que contarme todo respecto a tu viaje, quiero saber qué lugares conociste.

Sakura empezó a relatarle todo los lugares maravillosos que conoció y los días placenteros que pasó en su estancia en dicho país pero en su interior decidió omitir su reencuentro con Sasuke, conocía muy bien a su Madre y de seguro le haría un escándalo si se enteraba que se encontró con el hombre de su cita a ciegas. Apreciaba mucho a Sasuke y lo menos que deseaba es que su madre intente emparejarlo de nuevo con él.

.

Al llegar a la Casa Uchiha lo recibe una de las empleadas y esta se asombra al ver a Sasuke tan sorpresivamente, se inclina y le avisa que su Madre salió hace apenas unos minutos, el joven azabache asiente y le pide que no informe de su llegada a su madre.

-De nuevo estaré tranquilo por unas horas hasta que mi Madre regrese —susurra para sí mismo mientras sube las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia su habitación junto con su equipaje— al menos todo está limpio, sin duda debe ser obra de mi Madre lástima que solo me quedare por poco tiempo ya que tengo que buscar un departamento para irme a vivir solo.

Se cambia y se da una ducha rápida para relajarse de un extenuante viaje, al terminar se viste de forma casual, coloca su equipaje encima de su cama para extraer los presentes que trajo para sus padres y cuñada, al contemplarlos su mente recordó a Sakura quien muy amablemente le ayudo a encontrar aquellos obsequios pero por alguna extraña razón siente un vacío en sí, al no tenerla cerca suyo.

Pero unos ruidos en la sala lo saca de sus cavilaciones se percata que hay bastante algarabía, se escucha voces, se acerca cautelosamente para observar que no solo está su Madre, sino su hermano mayor junto con su esposa, era inevitable sonreír al darse cuenta que no solo sorprendería a su Madre sino a casi toda su familia.

-Estaba a punto de dormir un rato pero con tanto ruido será imposible —dice con voz ronca, todos los presentes al escucharlo se sobresaltan y giran rápidamente para contemplar a la persona que está detrás suyo—

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Sasuke! —se acerca apresurada para abrazar a su hijo menor, este acepta su abrazo feliz, a pesar de no ser una persona demostrativa, con su madre era diferente ya que a pesar de sus extravagancias la adoraba— pero cuando llegaste hijo, debiste avisarme pudimos ir por ti al aeropuerto

-No te preocupes Madre, acabo de llegar hace media hora —se suelta del abrazo para acercarse a su hermano mayor— Itachi, espero hayas cuidado bien de nuestra Madre

-Claro que si tonto hermano menor, pero debiste avisarme como la primera vez.

-No quería molestarte, además no soy un niño para que me estés acompañando a todos lados —fija su mirada a la esposa de su hermano— Izumi espero te encuentres bien

-Muchas gracias Sasuke y bienvenido a casa.

-Sasuke te has alimentando adecuadamente ¿verdad?

-Si Madre te aseguro que he comido muy bien —recuerda los restaurantes a los que asistió junto con Sakura, siempre degustaban un platillo diferente y todo gracias al gran entusiasmo que esta tenía por probar algo nuevo—

-Eso espero hijo, por cierto te has presentado en el momento indicado hoy teníamos planeado almorzar juntos pero contigo ahora la familia estará completa, tu padre llegara dentro de una hora

-Dime Sasuke ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje? —pregunto su hermano mayor muy curioso, conocía bien a Sasuke y aun le parecía desconcertante que haya aceptado el hecho de irse de vacaciones, siendo este un adicto al trabajo—

-Me fue excelente, lo pase mucho mejor de lo que imagine

Su hermano percibió algo diferente en Sasuke, más accesible para dialogar, en su mirada podía apreciar un brillo especial, como si en su viaje hubiera sucedido algo más interesante, quería preguntárselo pero lo conocía muy bien y sabía que era una persona muy renuente a las preguntas por lo que opto no hacerlo por ahora.

Todos entablaron una conversación muy amena, Sasuke relataba una que otra anécdota y los lugares que conoció en su estancia en Roma, pero omitió su reencuentro con Sakura, no era que se avergonzara de haber estado con ella, pero a su lado se encontraba su Madre y de seguro se armaría una película en su cabeza sobre el tiempo que pasaron juntos, lo menos que deseaba en esos instantes era un interrogatorio por parte de su familia sobretodo de su Madre. Si en un futuro se encuentra con Sakura se lo aclararía para que no lo tome a mal, por haber ocultado ese hecho.

Después de una hora el Padre de Sasuke apareció en la puerta y saludo a su hijo, por fin la familia Uchiha estaba reunida, aprovechando que toda su familia estaban presentes decidió repartir los obsequios que trajo consigo de Italia para sus Padres y su Cuñada, estaban asombrados por el gesto de Sasuke siendo este no muy detallista, aun así estaban muy felices por todos los recientes acontecimientos. Pero el más admirado era Itachi, ahora con más razón tenía sus dudas que algo más sucedió en ese viaje, porque había un repentino cambio en Sasuke y era uno muy bueno.

Los padres de Sasuke conversaban muy animados sobre el pronto nacimiento de su nieto, mientras ambos hermanos estaban en la terraza

-Parece que el tiempo en Italia te sentó muy bien Sasuke pareces otra persona —dice con una sonrisa de lado ya que quería observar la reacción de su hermano—

-¿Otra persona? No creo haber cambiado, soy el mismo de siempre —dijo con seguridad mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos—

-Uhmm sospecho que sucedió mucho más de lo que no has relatado hermanito, acaso es algo complicado para que no puedas confiar en mi

-Itachi no me ha sucedido nada en particular, te lo aseguro

—Lo mira con duda, no tenía la certeza si le estaba diciendo la verdad o no pero decidió mejor no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y dejarlo pasar— de acuerdo Sasuke, creeré en ti

-Sera mejor que regresemos, tu esposa parece algo nerviosa, creo que nuestra Madre ya está planificando la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu futuro hijo aun no nacido

-Rayos pero si todavía no ha nacido y ya está planeando una fiesta de cumpleaños —se acerca a su esposa para acompañarla y que no se deje llevar por la excentricidad de su Madre—

-Maldito Itachi siempre tan perspicaz un poco más y descubre que estaba acompañado con otra persona en mis vacaciones, por suerte prefirió no ahondar más en el tema —pensó muy intranquilo mientras visualizaba a su familia en la sala— Sakura en estos instantes debes de estar acompañada de tu familia, espero que podamos vernos muy pronto —dijo en un susurro para sí mismo—

.

.

Un mes después

Una hermosa joven caminaba con pasos largos por los pasillos del Hospital Haruno hasta la recepción principal

-Doctora Haruno tiene un paciente que la está esperando en su consultorio

-Gracias Matsuri, iré de inmediato

Sin darse cuenta de ello, transcurrió un mes desde que arribo de Italia, en todo ese tiempo tuvo muchos asuntos de los cuales tenía que resolver; buscar un departamento cerca del Hospital para hacer su vida más fácil y así poder independizarse de sus padres, los amaba con todo su corazón pero sentía que necesitaba su propio espacio además que ya era una mujer adulta, gracias a la gran ayuda de su mejor amiga Ino pudo encontrar el departamento adecuado con una bonita vista sobre todo porque quedaba a dos calles del hospital, lugar que le pareció el más idóneo.

Mudarse fue todo un reto, porque tuvo que soportar los ruegos de su Madre para que no abandonase la casa, pero su Padre intervino diciendo que ella ya no era una niña y necesitaban apoyarla en todas sus decisiones, sin más que alegar finalmente su Madre acepto con pesar. Luego de aquella batalla ganada pudo estar tranquila en su propio departamento, se sentía mucho más liberada, pero en su interior tenía la sensación de que algo le hacía falta, entonces recordó a esa persona, Sasuke como pudo olvidarse de él, había tenido un sin fin de asuntos pendientes que olvido llamarlo, después de todo fue ella quien le dijo que no perderían la amistad pero con tantos inconvenientes a su alrededor fue difícil tener un poco de sosiego para comunicarse con calma.

La única persona que estaba enterada de sus dos maravillosas semanas en Italia era Ino, a ella nunca podría ocultarle nada a parte que tenía que contárselo a alguien y quien mejor que su mejor amiga. Ella sospecho que quizás aconteció algo más que unas simples "vacaciones de amigos" pero Sakura le dejo muy en claro que nunca pasó algo fuera de lo común, resignada su amiga no objeto más en el tema.

Ahora actualmente ya está establecida en todo sentido, su vida está siguiendo su curso normal.

-¿Sakura?, ¡Sakura!

-¿Eh? —levanto la mirada al escuchar que la nombraban, y se sorprendió ver a su mejor amiga delante suyo estaba tan ensimismada que no se percató cuando entro a su consultorio—

-¿Que sucede contigo Sakura? Estas muy distraída te estaba hablando y no me contestas —hace un puchero mientras cruza sus brazos— ¿en que tanto piensas?

-Lo siento Ino, he estado muy atareada en estos días ya sabes mucho pacientes por atender, etc.

-Te entiendo amiga no te preocupes, después de dos emocionantes semanas en Roma y estar muy bien acompañada no se compara con volver al trabajo con la rutina de siempre, no es muy alentador —ríe levemente—

-Supongo que sí, pero adoro mi trabajo así que está bien para mí, ¿ya te vas a casa? —observa a su amiga muy bien arreglada y con su bolso chanel—

-Sí, tengo una cita con mi novio, además ya termine con todos mis pendientes así que me iré feliz, solo vine a despedirme, Sakura deberías descansar un poco estar en esta oficina todo el día debe ser muy sofocante

-Solo tengo que encargarme de un papeleo para un paciente y luego me iré, no te preocupes Ino

-De acuerdo amiga, entonces nos vemos mañana, cuídate

-Tú también cuídate y mándale mis saludos a Sai, ¡diviértanse!

Su amiga se marchó de su oficina y la joven pudo respirar tranquila, lo único que deseaba era terminar pronto para irse a casa.

.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, un joven estaba muy concentrado revisando algunos documentos, siempre era muy meticuloso cuando se trataba de negocios por ello era considerado todo un genio cuando hacia algún movimiento en el mundo empresarial.

Después de regresar de Italia puso sus cartas sobre la mesa, estuvo viviendo por dos semanas en casa de sus padres mientras buscaba un departamento, antes de partir a Italia ya tenía en mente mudarse, después de una exhaustiva búsqueda logro su cometido, cuando ya tenía todo listo para residir en su nuevo departamento; un día antes de partir le comunico la noticia a su Madre, cuando lo escucho parecía tranquila quizás se dio cuenta que ya no era un niño pequeño que dependía de ella o eso creyó hasta el momento que se acercó a su hijo y empezó a decir muy efusivamente que no podría creer que la iba a dejar, que le iba a romper el corazón por dejarla sola y abandonada mientras lo estrujaba en sus brazos.

En esos momentos sintió el terror por completo, cualquiera que viera la escena diría que Sasuke estaba terminando con alguna novia loca, porque ella actuaba de esa manera, nunca se hubiera imaginado que algo así sucedería, sabía que su Madre era algo estruendosa pero no tanto, en aquel instante recordó el mismo espectáculo que le armo a su hermano mayor cuando este les comunico que se iría a vivir por su cuenta su Madre lloro y le rogo que no la dejara, lo agarró del brazo con intención de nunca soltarlo, en ese tiempo Sasuke era un adolescente y pudo presenciar ese terrorífico suceso, ahora para su desgracia su Madre le hacia el mismo número, para su suerte su hermano junto con su esposa vinieron e intercedieron por él, solo así pudo resignarse y dejarlo ir. Todos sabían que Mikoto Uchiha amaba y adoraba a sus hijos pero a veces tendía a exagerar con su amor de madre.

Ahora estaba tranquilo, un mes tuvo que transcurrir exactamente para que pudiera obtener la entereza que necesitaba, obviamente su madre lo llamaba de vez en cuando pero solo se limitaba a ello. Ni siquiera tenía cabeza para llamar con serenidad a Sakura, deseaba verla, todo ese tiempo sin saber de ella, lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro realmente sentía mucho su falta por lo que decidió llamarla sin más preámbulos, necesitaba oír su voz después de todo eran amigos y escucharla era muy relajante para él, sentía que había una especie de conexión entre ellos, algo que jamás había experimentado con nadie.

-Hola —pudo escucharla después de tiempo—

-Hola Sakura, soy Sasuke espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi

-¡Oh Sasuke! cuanto tiempo, sin saber de ti

-¿Sin saber de mí? Pero ni siquiera te has dignado en llamarme una sola vez

-Lo siento pero he tenido muchos asuntos por atender y no he tenido cabeza para nada, se armó un caos en mi casa, cuando me mude… recién me he reintegrado al trabajo, como comprenderás he estado a full, en serio discúlpame por no comunicarme contigo

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo lo comprendo y créeme que no eres la única que tuvo que atravesar muchas dificultades sobre la mudanza a un nuevo departamento

-¿Tu madre te armo un escándalo o algo por el estilo?

-Dio el grito al cielo cuando se lo dije, fue todo un show, sino fuera por mi hermano y cuñada que me socorrieron quizás me quedaba sin brazo por tanto que me zarandeaba

-Rayos creo que tu situación fue mucho peor que la mía

-Así es, pero me agradaría charlar contigo ¿hoy estas ocupada? Me gustaría invitarte a cenar, claro si es que no estas indispuesta

-Me encantaría, ya he terminado mi turno así que estoy exenta para salir, será muy grato volver a vernos

-Perfecto, iré por ti al Hospital Haruno en 15 minutos, nos vemos Sakura

-Nos vemos Sasuke, me avisas cuando llegues.

Sakura estaba muy emocionada e irradiaba felicidad, después de un largo mes lleno de mucho estrés volvería a verlo, sin saber que ese sería el comienzo para algo mucho más que una simple amistad entre ellos dos.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 SENTIMIENTOS EXPUESTOS**

.

.

Observaba su reflejo a través de un espejo de mano mientras se retocaba el maquillaje, quería estar lo más presentable posible después de un largo mes sin verse con un sin fin de asuntos por resolver, por fin podría relajarse y que mejor forma que charlar con un buen amigo, su móvil empieza a vibrar, al ver la pantalla lee un mensaje de Sasuke anunciado su llegada, Sakura se encamina hacia la salida, se despide de las enfermeras del lugar y se va muy sonriente al encuentro con Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke! —lo saluda muy alegre mientras se acerca a él, al verla era inevitable sonreír sobretodo porque la notaba mucho más hermosa desde la última vez que la vio, rápidamente corresponde a saludo—

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos Sakura

-Es cierto, estoy muy feliz de verte otra vez, hay mucho por conversar —ríe levemente por que está segura que el tema principal será sobre su mudanza de la casa de sus padres—

Sasuke le abre la puerta después de que Sakura se adentrara en el auto, este lo rodea sube al vehículo para emprender camino a un restaurante para cenar y poder charlar con sosiego

-Me gusta tu auto, es muy lindo —mirando a su alrededor— quizás debería pensar en comprar uno, se me haría más sencillo para transportarme

-Deberías, es muy práctico para poder trasladarte con más facilidad, pero ¿porque no tienes uno?

-Uhmm como podría explicarte, en algunas ocasiones salgo del trabajo muy cansada a veces suelo hacer cirugías de más de cinco horas y no creo estar en condiciones para manejar, en una ocasión un colega mío tuvo un accidente porque se quedó dormido por unos segundos en el volante, por eso por prevención prefiero llamar un taxi e irme a casa, lo mejor es prevenir ante cualquier eventualidad

-Tienes razón es muy peligroso, tu seguridad es lo primordial

-Exacto, pero ahora vivo más cerca del hospital por lo cual ya no se me complica tanto llegar a mi departamento —suspira cansada— será una velada muy interesante —Sasuke al escucharla solo atina a sonreír porque le da la toda la razón—

Al entrar al restaurante piden la carta y les traen la cena mientras empiezan a conversar de forma amena, una que otra risa fue inevitable por parte de Sakura al escuchar todo lo que tuvo que atravesar Sasuke cuando se mudó, tenía conocimiento que la madre del Uchiha era una mujer muy tenaz pero no a tal grado de hacerle un escándalo en su casa para que no se fuera de esta, si reflexionaba en su situación, no era nada comparado con lo que el debió soportar.

-Diablos debieron ser las horas más terroríficas de tu vida —dijo muy divertida mientras Sasuke la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados—

-No fue gracioso Sakura, si hubieras estado en mi lugar ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado?

-Uhmm —lo pensó por unos segundos pero era obvio que no tenía una respuesta concisa para esa pregunta— para serte sincera, creo que me hubiera quedado en blanco, nunca he estado en esa posición y no me gustaría experimentarla en absoluto.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, era evidente que cualquiera se espantaría si pasara por algo así, pero él pudo sobrevivir a ello.

-Al menos tu hermano y tu cuñada fueron a socorrerte, debió ser un alivio verlos apoyándote en tu decisión

-Sí, mi hermano y su esposa intercedieron por mí, para que mi madre se diera cuenta que ya no era un niño pequeño, tenía que independizarme no iba a quedarme a vivir con mis padres toda la vida, mi madre con pesar tuvo que aceptarlo aunque fue muy difícil convencerla —suspiro cansado al solo recordar todo el martirio de esa noche—

-Al menos tuviste un final feliz y eres libre e independiente —ríe sutilmente, Sasuke solo asiente dándole la razón—

Sakura empezó a narrarle como reacciono su madre cuando le dijo de su nuevo departamento, su madre lloro y le rogo que no dejara la casa pero gracias a la intervención de su padre, no pudo alegar más en el asunto y con resignación acepto su partida. Sasuke estaba asombrado al parecer no fue el único que tuvo que tolerar a una madre histérica, pero a diferencia suya no tuvo que soportar todo un espectáculo.

Las horas avanzaron brevemente y se dirigían ambos en el auto de Sasuke con dirección al departamento de Sakura mientras charlaban en el camino, al llegar a la entrada del edificio este se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a la pelirrosa

-Gracias por la velada de esta noche Sasuke, me divertí mucho, sabes deberíamos hacerlo más seguido es muy agradable conversar contigo

-Tienes razón Sakura, espero podamos vernos con más frecuencia, claro si no es inconveniente para ti, después de todo tenemos una vida muy agitada con mucho trabajo de por medio.

-Es cierto tenemos muchas responsabilidades pero eso no significa que no esté disponible para charlar con un buen amigo, así que no hay ningún problema por mí —dice muy sonriente, Sasuke solo émulo su acción pero extrañamente se sentía muy feliz por saber que podría comunicarse con toda confianza—

Se despidieron del uno al otro, Sasuke prosiguió su camino hacia su departamento y Sakura se adentró al edificio para descansar después de una agradable cena.

.

En los días posteriores Sasuke se comunicaba constantemente con Sakura, la llamaba casi a diario para cenar después del trabajo o en ocasiones salían a almorzar juntos cuando no podían reunirse por la noche, siempre tenían algún tema de conversación sobre su día a día, Sakura era una chica muy inteligente, cuando Sasuke le comentaba sobre algún proyecto de la empresa, esta lo escuchaba muy atenta nunca perdía el hilo de la conversación pareciera que estuvieran en sintonía. Lo medito unas cuantas veces si Sakura hubiera estudiado la misma carrera que él, de seguro sería una empresaria muy implacable, poseía una mente muy analítica siempre tenía soluciones rápidas para un problema, de seguro hubiera sido una adversaria difícil de vencer en lo corporativo.

Su vida ya no giraba alrededor de su oficina, los días en que Sasuke Uchiha se enfrascaba en su trabajo por completo parecía que no existieran más, siempre salía temprano de su oficina de buen humor, algo extraño en él y todo era provocado por una persona en especial, más bien "una mujer" aquellos cambios repentinos fueron percibidos por su secretaria, él siempre se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando, era siempre el último en salir, eludía las comidas no le tomaba importancia a esos detalles, a veces era un suplicio para su secretaria tener que quedarse hasta tarde pero ahora todo era diferente. Le desconcertaba su comportamiento pero a la vez era agradable, al parecer había cambiado y para bien por lo que no podía quejarse al contrario era una bendición.

En el hospital Haruno sucedía casi lo mismo, la gran aclamada doctora Sakura Haruno salía temprano del consultorio, tan arreglada y maquillada con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, despidiéndose de las enfermeras con su voz cantarina, su mejor amiga noto el cambio y como no darse cuenta si la conocía desde que eran niñas prácticamente eran como hermanas, quería preguntarle el porqué de su alegría pero desistió porque tenía sus sospechas de la razón de "su felicidad" simplemente la dejo ser, después de todo si sucedía algo más… de seguro Sakura se lo comentaría.

Las últimas semanas Sasuke y Sakura no podían reconocerse desde cuando se habían vuelto tan adictos al móvil, siempre al pendiente por si había alguna notificación de algún mensaje, se llamaban muy seguido pero le habían agarrado el gusto a mensajearse casi siempre, claro si es que Sasuke no tenía alguna reunión importante o si Sakura no estaba ocupada con sus pacientes o realizando alguna operación de emergencia.

.

Contemplaba con impaciencia su reloj de mano, estaba ansioso por verla, habían quedado para cenar después del trabajo, Sasuke nunca había sentido la necesidad imperiosa de ver a una persona con tanto ahínco esas sensaciones eran provocadas por una sola persona y esa era Sakura, casi siempre estaban comunicados pero ahora experimentaba nuevos sentimientos hacia su adorada amiga, en los últimos días ya no le gustaba ese término de "amigos" quería más por parte de ella, si alguien en el pasado le hubiera dicho que estaría atravesando esta encrucijada se hubiera reído a carcajadas por tremenda tontería, pero la realidad era esa; Sasuke Uchiha se había enamorado de Sakura Haruno la hermosa doctora amable y cariñosa que siempre estaba al pendiente de él, amaba su carácter apacible, tenían tantas cosas en común que sería imposible no enamorarse de una mujer como ella, el problema era que desde que se conocieron Sakura siempre dejo en claro que no tenía intención de tener una relación romántica con nadie porque estaba enfocada por completo en su trabajo incluso Sasuke le había dado la razón ya que pensaba de igual manera pero ahora todo cambio, sin que pudiera evitarlo se había enamorado de ella, había planeado declarársele hoy después de cenar, ya no podía ocultar sus sentimientos la quería con todo su ser, cada vez que la veía tenia las inmensas ganas de abrazarla y besarla con mucho fervor pero siempre se recordaba a si mismo que solo eran amigos.

—Se levanta rápidamente al verlo salir con paso rápido de su oficina— ¿Señor Uchiha ya se retira? —pregunto curiosa—

-Tengo un asunto que atender, así que también te puedes marchar

-Si Señor Uchiha, terminare lo que me falta y me iré a casa.

-De acuerdo —se va rápidamente ante la atenta mirada de su secretaria—

.

.

Se encaminaba hasta el consultorio de la pelirrosa y al entrar la encuentra alistando sus pertenencias para retirarse a casa.

-Oh! Pero qué guapa te vez amiga

—Se sorprende al escuchar su voz tan súbitamente— ¡Ino! Me espantaste

-Tranquila Sakura ¿qué sucede? ¿Porque tan nerviosa? —ríe entre dientes sospechando el porqué de su nerviosismo—

-No me sucede nada, solo es que entraste tan sigilosamente que no te sentí solo eso —observa su móvil para ver la hora— Ino debo irme —se levanta de su escritorio para dirigirse a la puerta—

Ino no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladina, sabía que su amiga tendría una cita con un hombre, era más que obvio al verla tan arreglada porque nadie se maquilla para ir a casa a dormir.

-¡Buena suerte Sakura! ¡Diviértete mucho! —le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo izquierdo de forma cómplice, Sakura al verla simplemente se ruborizo por completo y se fue apresurada—

Acaso su amiga sospechaba que se encontraba con alguien, pero eso que tendría que importar tampoco es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, entonces porque esa sensación de timidez si ella nunca ha sido una persona cohibida, siempre creyendo en sus convicciones, sin amilanarse ante nadie, aunque últimamente solo puede pensar en una persona y ese es su amigo Sasuke Uchiha cada vez que hablaba con él, se sentía un tanto nerviosa y no podía evitar en ocasiones ruborizarse algo inusual por parte de ella ya que nunca había experimentado esa clase de emociones, su corazón revoloteaba cuando se encontraban se sentía tan feliz a su lado como si nada ni nada podría romper esa burbuja de felicidad. Que pudo cambiar en estas semanas para que pueda sentirse así, ¿acaso sentía algo más que una simple amistad por él?

Es atípico siendo ella una persona muy cauta, por primera vez anhelaba encontrarse con él lo más pronto posible y disfrutar de su agradable compañía, había estado teniendo una fuerte discusión mental consigo misma sobre sus sentimientos pero cada vez que llegaba a un punto en específico se negaba de todas las formas posibles, acaso es tan difícil admitir sus sentimientos bueno para una chica tan segura de sí misma como Sakura era complicado, aceptar algo que siempre había evitado a toda costa pero maldición cuando el amor llega de improviso es inevitable. Porque darle tantas vueltas al asunto era más que obvio que la chica que solo estaba al pendiente de su trabajo y que siempre repelía las citas con hombres.

Se había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cómo lidiar con este tipo de situación? realmente estaba muy conmocionada pero no podía hacer más nada, porque esa era la realidad en todo su esplendor, podría ser capaz de seguir actuando como si nada le afectase incluso cuando se encontrarían para ir a cenar, podría ser valiente para enfrentar todos esas emociones que brotaban por los poros sin que pueda detenerlas, siempre pensó que tendría todo bajo control pero el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas. Incluso si su amor es unilateral no rompería su amistad con Sasuke lo apreciaba demasiado para perder alguien tan importante como el.

-Sakura —una voz conocida la saca de sus cavilaciones, al levantar la mirada y verlo al frente suyo, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza—

-Hola Sasuke —saludo de forma casual ya de por si estaba nerviosa pero quería que no lo percibiera— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Estuvo tranquilo a comparación con los días anteriores en que apenas tenía tiempo para comer

-Eso no está bien y lo sabes, tienes que alimentarte de forma adecuada sino te enfermaras

-No te preocupes Sakura, sabes que no lo hago muy seguido pero sabes mejor que nadie que me gusta que el trabajo se haga de forma impecable, pero será mejor que vayamos a cenar

En el trayecto ambos conversaban muy tranquilos pero por momentos se sentía el ambiente tenso quizás por la incomodidad que llegaban a sentir ahora más que nunca cuando son conscientes de sus verdaderos sentimientos del uno por el otro. El restaurante irradiaba de elegancia y exquisitez, Sakura estaba complacida por tan fascinante lugar, el mozo les trajo la carta y pidieron para cenar luego de unos minutos les trajeron su pedido, empezaron a cenar muy felices disfrutando al máximo de la compañía mutua.

.

Se encontraban en un parque cercano al departamento de Sakura disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche, la atmosfera entre ellos era relajante y muy placentera, habían miles de pensamientos que cruzaban por sus cabezas pero como expresarlas, quizás si revelaban sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquella atmosfera de serenidad se rompería en mil pedazos, siendo imposible volver a reconstruirse, ese era su peor temor perder el contacto con la persona que tanto querían.

Por instantes Sasuke dudo en declarársele a Sakura pero ya no podía reprimir por más tiempo todo lo que sentía por ella, pasara lo que pasara lo afrontaría como el hombre que es, no iba a acobardarse, no en ese momento cuando la oportunidad estaba dada, todo dependía de él.

-Sakura —la llamo con voz ronca, estaba nervioso pero no daría su brazo a torcer seria hoy el día que se le confesaría—

-Uhmm.. ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? estas muy serio —verlo directamente al rostro era una punzada directa para su corazón, temía ruborizarse delante suyo, utilizo todo el autocontrol que disponía para retener sus emociones—

-Conforme el tiempo ha transcurrido me he acostumbrado a tu presencia, pensé que era porque teníamos mucho en común y es porque somos muy buenos amigos pero en realidad el solo mencionar la palabra "amigos" me incomoda de sobremanera, Sakura solo tu sacas lo mejor de mi e incluso hasta yo me sorprendo de mis propios actos cuando se trata de ti, siempre he tenido el control en todo, bueno en casi todo hasta que nos conocimos. Maldición esto me es difícil de decir pero ya no puedo ocultar esto por más tiempo, Sakura Haruno yo me he enamorado de ti —hizo una pausa— incluso si no sientes lo mismo por mí, me conformaría con tener tu amistad, yo no quiero perderte.

Sakura estaba atónita, no se esperaba esa confesión por parte de Sasuke lo conocía muy bien, para el debió de ser muy difícil exponer sus sentimientos a tal grado, ya que suele ser una persona que es poco dado a mostrar tan abiertamente sus emociones, parpadeo un par de veces para resistir las lágrimas. Por primera vez no sabía exactamente que responderle.

-Sasuke… yo… tampoco quiero perderte, no quiero alejarme de ti, creí que era porque somos muy buenos amigos pero no puedo mentirme a mí misma por más tiempo, Sasuke Uchiha yo también estoy enamorada de ti, como nunca lo he estado en mi vida.

Estupefacto y aturdido se encontraba por unos minutos, tratando de procesar la confesión por parte de Sakura, creyó que sería más complicado incluso con la posibilidad de perder su amistad pero para su fortuna recibió la respuesta que tanto anhelaba por varios días, escucharla por sus propios labios fue lo más placentero de lo que se imaginó. No espero un solo segundo más, acorto la distancia entre ellos para besarla de forma tierna donde demostraba sus sentimientos hacia ella en todo su esplendor.

Se separaron por unos segundos y al verse directamente ambos rostros estaban sonrojados

-Sasuke, te quiero

Sin más preámbulos, Sasuke volvió a besarla de manera más apasionada, Sakura le correspondía con la misma intensidad… al cabo de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse con pesar por la falta de aire.

.

Estaban al frente de la entrada del edificio donde vive Sakura, los dos se encontraban en el auto de Sasuke, sabían que tenían que despedirse pero aun había algo pendiente, un asunto en específico que preocupaba a Sakura, no estaba segura del todo en comentárselo a Sasuke, quizás él podría tomarlo a mal pero ella lo amaba, lo menos que quería en ese instante era romper con su burbuja de felicidad

-Sasuke —decidió hablar ella primero, después de todo se tenían confianza mutua así que le plantaría su idea solo si él estaba de acuerdo—

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? Estas muy callada eso es algo inusual viniendo de ti ¿tienes alguna preocupación? —dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos—

Estaba sorprendida, realmente Sasuke se daba cuenta rápidamente de su cambio de ánimo, eso realmente le enterneció, era obvio que siempre estaba atento a cada acción cuando se trataba de ella

-Veo que me conoces muy bien Sasuke —Sonríe levemente mientras se acerca a él y le da un beso en su mejilla— gracias por siempre ser tan atento conmigo

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, eres lo más importante para mí, siempre me preocupo por ti pero dime ¿qué te sucede?, tienes la misma expresión cuando me propusiste recorrer juntos Italia para pasear por dos semanas ¿Qué estas tramando ahora Sakura? —pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, sospechaba que su novia tenía algo en mente y lo iba a averiguar—

-¡Eh! ¿Tramar algo? ¿Yo? —le reclama fingiendo indignación—

-Si Sakura, ¡Tú! , dime que estas maquinando, sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia —dice con su tono de voz serio—

—Suspira resignada, sabe que no puede ocultarle nada a su novio— bueno yo quería preguntarte ¿si has pensado en decirle a tus padres sobre nuestra reciente relación? —pudo notar que Sasuke la miro desconcertado no entendía el porqué de su pregunta, rápidamente Sakura decidió aclararlo para que este no malinterpretara su pregunta— lo que quiero decir es que sería normal decirle a nuestra familia sobre nuestro noviazgo… uhm… no quiero que pienses mal pero no sería mejor no decirle a nadie por el momento sobre nosotros

Sasuke no se esperaba esa revelación por parte de Sakura, que estaba insinuándole ¿no decirle a nadie que están juntos? ¿Pero porque? Acaso quiere seguir manteniendo el perfil de una mujer soltera que no necesita una relación con nadie, se estaba empezando a enfurecer nunca se hubiese imaginado que Sakura fuera el tipo de chica que le gusta estar ocultándose de los demás, no estaban haciendo nada incorrecto, eran jóvenes y ambos solteros que problema podía haber en ello.

-¿Es una broma Sakura? Porque si es así, no me está gustando para nada

-Por favor no te enfades conmigo Sasuke, sabía que no lo tomarías a bien lo que te iba a decir pero quiero que me escuches atentamente del porqué de mi petición

-Espero que sea una buena explicación —la mira fijamente esperando su respuesta porque ya en si se sentía demasiado molesto con ella—

-Sasuke yo estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, me encantaría que todos pudieran compartir nuestra alegría pero hay algo que temo o más bien hay alguien a quien le temo y no es nada malo, te lo aseguro —respira hondo para darse valor— sabes lo que pasara cuando se entere nuestras familias, de seguro estarán muy felices por ambos pero… mi miedo es... —dudo por unos instantes pero pudo ver la impaciencia por parte de su novio— ¡son nuestras madres!

-¿Nuestras madres? —trago grueso cuando las menciono, ¿acaso se interpondrían entre ellos? Se preguntó internamente— ¿qué sucede con ellas no lo entiendo?

-Sasuke por favor no te hagas el inocente conmigo, acaso no meditaste la idea del escándalo que harán, no porque les moleste la idea del que estemos juntos al contrario será por su propia dicha, de seguro alardearan que siempre tuvieron la razón cuando nos concertaron esa cita a ciegas donde nos conocimos y lo más grave es que nosotros no les dijimos a nuestras familias que vacacionamos juntos en Italia, ellas nos van a interrogar por completo el cómo empezamos nuestra relación porque es obvio que no se conformaran con respuestas escuetas

Sintió el terror de nuevo al recordar lo impulsiva que es su madre, lo que Sakura le decía tenía mucho sentido para él, en una de sus tantas citas admitieron que no le habían dicho de su cortas "vacaciones" en Italia a sus familias no por vergüenza sino porque querían eludir a toda costa el acoso de sus madres, ahora se encontraban en una encrucijada como decirle que eran novios, lo menos que quiere es ver a su hermano mayor molestándole con sus bromas y a su escandalosa madre colgada de su cuello, aún recuerda el espectáculo que tuvo que soportar cuando se mudó de casa, ¡No! Sin duda no quiere atravesar de nuevo por esa situación, de seguro su madre sería capaz de preparar su matrimonio en tiempo record, definitivamente no estaba preparado para ese acontecimiento, amaba a Sakura pero recién estaban empezando su relación y quería disfrutar el tiempo con su hermosa novia, con el hostigamiento de su madre sería caótico para él.

-¿Sakura cuál es el plan? —lo dijo sin titubear, sabía que su novia tenía en mente alguna idea, así que estaba dispuesto a escucharla—

-Yo propongo que por el momento no les informemos a nadie sobre nuestro noviazgo, claro puede ser a alguien de nuestra total confianza pero nuestras madres, en definitivo NO, sé que esto no será indefinidamente porque tarde o temprano podrían llegar a enterarse pero por ahora, omitamos esta información y sigamos felices juntos, no niego que me siento un poco apenada con mis padres al ocultarles esto pero sé que mi padre lo comprendería y mi madre… lo entenderá algún día —no puede evitar sonreír nerviosa, sabe que por ahora lo mejor es no revelar su situación sentimental—

El entendió a lo que se refería, no estaba de acuerdo en mentirle a su familia sobre su reciente relación pero las circunstancias los obligaban a actuar de tal forma. Estaba seguro que en un futuro lo entenderían, por el momento solo les quedaba aceptar no exponer su noviazgo a nadie de su familia.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sakura —coge la mano izquierda de Sakura en señal de aceptación, esta al sentir su contacto sonríe ruborizada—

Ahora empezara una nueva aventura para ellos, no solo en lo sentimental sino en lo familiar, será imposible ocultar su relación por siempre pero al menos el tiempo que estén juntos lo aprovecharan al máximo demostrándose todo el amor que sienten el uno por el otro.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16** **ESCAPAR A TODA COSTA**

.

.

.

Un mes después

.

-Buen trabajo Doctora Haruno —le felicita la enfermera que estuvo presente en el quirófano donde Sakura realizo una operación de emergencia—

-Gracias Matsuri —se despide levantando la mano derecha en forma de saludo, después de tres horas en el quirófano se dirige a su consultorio muy agotada—

Después de unos largos minutos una pelirrubia aparece para ver cómo se encuentra su amiga, la cirugía que tuvo que realizar fue complicada, pero gracias a sus habilidades todo salió perfecto y el paciente pudo sobrevivir por lo cual ahora se encuentra estable.

-Sakura, ¿cómo te encuentras? Me imagino que estarás exhausta —pregunto mientras se acomoda en el asiento vacío—

-Estoy bien Ino, me siento más relajada porque todo salió como se esperaba

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír, Sakura se esforzaba con cada paciente que se le presentaba, siempre tan dedicada a su profesión. Aunque había otra razón en específico por la que estaba en su consultorio, definitivamente obtendría la respuesta que deseaba.

-Dime mi querida amiga ¿cómo te va en tu noviazgo? —una sonrisa ladina surco por su rostro, sabía que había tocado un punto sensible al ver a Sakura sobresaltarse en su asiento—

-¡INO! —dijo su nombre muy conmocionada y a la vez ruborizada no se esperaba esa pregunta de improviso—

-Tranquila Sakura no tienes que exaltarte, solo fue una pregunta inocente no hay nada de malicia en ella

-Lo sé, recuerda que nadie debe enterarse, es un secreto y quiero que siga manteniéndose oculto por mucho más tiempo

-Realmente no puedo entender en que estabas pensando cuando le planteaste esa estrategia tuya para que sus familias no sepan de su relación sentimental, debes de tener un gran poder de convencimiento para que tu novio aceptara.

-Desde el principio Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo con el plan, cuando le explique a detalle lo entendió claramente y accedió de forma pacífica.

-Entiendo, entiendo… sé que algunas parejas tienen manías muy singulares pero la tuya sobrepasa a cualquiera, en fin, sabes que te apoyo en todo incluso en esta locura tuya

Sakura se sentía agradecida por tener el apoyo incondicional de Ino, no por nada es su mejor amiga, era la única que tenía conocimiento de su noviazgo con el Uchiha, confiaba por completo en su discreción para guardar un secreto.

-Mejor hablemos de temas con más relevancia como por ejemplo ¿cuándo me presentaras a tu novio? como tu mejor amiga debo ser la primera en conocerlo recuerda que me lo prometiste, yo no te lo pedí antes porque recién estaban empezando y no quería ser una entrometida, pero ha discurrido un tiempo prudente así que mínimo espero que nos reunamos todos juntos para ir a cenar en parejas.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Lo que escuchaste Sakura, mañana por la noche iremos a cenar, últimamente Sai anda muy ajetreado con su exposición de arte, de seguro aceptara cuando le diga que nos reuniremos para conocer a tu novio

-Espera Ino no planees nada, aún no he aceptado tu idea de ir a cenar los cuatro, es muy apresurado además te dije que nadie puede enterarse de mi relación con Sasuke

-Sakura no es apresurado, salir en parejas es lo más normal del mundo, recuerda que estamos hablando de Sai, ten por seguro que puedes confiar en él, no se lo dirá a nadie, no te preocupes

-Pero Ino….

-No me repliques Sakura ya está decidido, siempre he soñado con hacer esto, pero como estabas tan renuente en aceptar a algún pretendiente creí que eras un caso perdido —sonríe muy impaciente esperando con ansias para conocer al hombre que pudo conquistar a su mejor amiga—

-Está bien Ino, se lo comentare hoy pero no te garantizo nada en concreto, recuerda que él también es una persona ocupada, ha estado muy estresado con su trabajo, por lo cual no puedo asegurarte su asistencia si me dice que puede ir te avisare, pero primero deja que me lo confirme.

-De acuerdo Sakura, haz todo lo posible para disuadir a tu novio, aunque de seguro dirá que sí —ríe al ver a su amiga muy sonrojada por su comentario—

.

.

Se encontraba muy pensativa en su consultorio mientras esperaba un mensaje de Sasuke, quería verlo, a la vez estaba algo inquieta como decirle a su novio que su mejor amiga planeo una cena mañana por la noche, Sasuke no es muy partidario de las demostraciones románticas en público, suele ser aséptico en ocasiones, tan solo imaginar que su amiga Ino pueda hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar, sería muy vergonzoso sin duda Sasuke se sentiría muy incómodo en aquella situación.

Un repentino mensaje la saca de sus cavilaciones, como se esperaba el remitente era su novio avisándole que ya estaba esperando por ella en la puerta, Sakura respiro profundamente para darse el valor de decirle sobre la dichosa cena por lo que rápidamente cogió su bolso y se dirigió al encuentro con Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke! —lo saluda, pero le hace unas señas con la mano para que entren presuroso al auto, entendió enseguida y se adentró para conducir lo más pronto posible—

Suspira tranquila cuando estaban en marcha ya que una de las enfermeras estaba a punto de salir, temió que pudieran ser vistos.

-¿Visualizaste algún conocido?

-¿¡Eh!? —No comprendió su pregunta por algunos instantes— ¿conocido? ¡Ahh! bueno algo así —sonríe nerviosa— vi a una de las enfermeras que se disponía a salir, si ella nos hubiera visto ten por seguro que mañana por la mañana todo el hospital se enteraría que estoy saliendo con alguien y es obvio que ese chisme llegaría a oídos de mi madre

-Comprendo, es un alivio que no se haya percatado, tenemos que ser más precavidos.

-Sí, seré más cuidadosa al respecto —esboza una radiante sonrisa— por cierto, Sasuke te percibo más relajado, el proyecto en el que estabas trabajando salió bien ¿verdad?

La mira de reojo y es inevitable no sonreír, Sakura siempre se fija en los más mínimos detalles, apenas llevaban un mes desde que empezaron su relación, pero daba la impresión que se conocían por mucho tiempo, simplemente se complementaban en todo sentido.

-El proyecto que he estado trabajando por dos semanas ha sido un rotundo éxito

-¡Felicidades Sasuke! Estoy muy feliz de enterarme que por fin termino todo, ahora estarás más tranquilo sin tanto estrés, has estado desvelándote en estos días porque el proyecto era de suma importancia para tu empresa, me preocupaba que pudieras enfermar es un alivio saber que todo concluyo bien.

Se sentía agradecido de tener a una mujer que siempre estaba al pendiente de él, su sonrisa sincera era todo lo que necesitaba para que su día este completo.

.

En el restaurante estaban conversando muy entretenidos mientras cenaban e incluso hicieron un brindis para celebrar el exitoso proyecto culminado. Sakura estaba titubeando en comentarle la invitación para cenar junto con su mejor amiga y su novio, no quería presionarlo para asistir, más ahora que se encontraba de buen humor, Sasuke estaba muy agotado por los días que tuvo que trasnocharse y comprometerse para ir a cenar puede que sea una molestia para él.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo ahora estaban al frente de su edificio donde residía Sakura, estaba aturdida ¿Por qué diablos siempre terminaban en ese lugar cuando tenía que comunicarle un asunto importante? Pero salió rápidamente de su ensimismamiento al escuchar que la nombraba.

-¿Me decías algo Sasuke?

-¿Qué sucede contigo Sakura? estas sumida en tus pensamientos, te estaba diciendo que ya llegamos a tu departamento, estas demasiada distraída ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien descuida —ríe nerviosa ante la incrédula mirada de su novio, porque es obvio que no se cree para nada esa excusa—

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Sakura? —Entrecierra los ojos por su respuesta tan simplona, la conoce bien, está ocultándole algún tema de suma importancia—

Sakura sabe que es imposible mentirle a su novio, con resignación empieza a revelar el "gran plan" de su mejor amiga, le esclarece todos los pormenores sin omitir ningún detalle. Al término de su explicación Sasuke estaba procesando la información entrante, comprendía que la amiga de su novia estuviera interesada en conocerlo, no estaba muy seguro de aceptar porque no confiaba en el novio de esta ¿sería conveniente dar a conocer a más personas sobre su relación? Se preguntaba mentalmente, pero Sakura estaba muy convencida de su confidencialidad.

Además, ahora contaba con tiempo libre ya que finalizo el proyecto que le tenía muy agobiado, reflexiono por unos minutos cuál sería la decisión correcta, ver el rostro impaciente y con un leve nerviosismo de su novia, hizo que aceptara sin más ya que esto era importante para ella, total solo sería una simple cena ¿Qué podría salir mal?

.

.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada! —Exclamaba con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, parecía una madre conociendo por primera vez al novio de su hija—

-Tranquilízate Ino, no exageres —a pesar de los años, Ino nunca dejaba de sorprenderla con su actitud desenfadada—

-Vamos Sakura hoy es la gran noche, conoceré por fin a tu adorado novio, estoy tan orgullosa de ti amiga, por un instante creí que te quedarías solterona por estar eludiendo a cada hombre que te solicitaba una cita.

-Ino yo no estaba rehuyendo de los hombres es solo que ya tenía planes en mi vida y una relación amorosa no estaba incluida en ello.

-Lo sé Sakura, pero eso es parte del pasado ahora en tu presente existe Sasuke y de seguro en tu futuro también lo estará, estoy completamente segura —ríe levemente al imaginar a su mejor amiga con un hermoso vestido blanco— en fin, ya falta solo una hora para que termine nuestro turno y podamos salir juntos los cuatro.

Era imposible darle la contraria a Ino, Sasuke es su presente y quizás su futuro, aunque no podría asegurarlo con tanto ahínco como lo hacía su amiga ya que nunca se sabe con certeza lo que puede ocurrir más adelante.

.

Sakura se encontraba ansiosa y un poco intranquila, esperaba que su amiga no hiciera tanta algarabía por conocer a su novio, para su suerte Ino se comportó lo más educada posible.

"Es muy guapo" fue su primer pensamiento cuando Sakura le presento a Sasuke, al verlos juntos no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida, ambos conformaban una hermosa pareja como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, a pesar que Sasuke se comportaba con seriedad, demostraba por completo la elegancia de un hombre de negocios. Ino presento a Sai al novio de su amiga para así partir los cuatro a un restaurante en donde tenían una reservación para cenar.

Al llegar a su destino, se dirigieron a su mesa reservada, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que hubiera esperado Sakura, su amiga se estaba comportando de forma cordial con Sasuke, la cena se estaba desarrollando sin sobresaltos, aunque no siempre las cosas salen como una quisiera.

Estaban a punto de llamar al mozo para pedir su orden, pero Ino al levantar la vista de la cartilla da un pequeño gritillo que alarma a las personas que están a su alrededor

-Ino ¿qué sucede? —pregunto preocupada al verla muy aterrada con la mirada fija en un punto en específico, estuvo a punto de girar para ver el porqué de su inquietud—

-¡No! no voltees Sakura, será tu fin si lo haces

Las tres personas de su mesa se asombraron por su comentario, no comprendían el porqué de su reacción

-¿A quién estás viendo? —Pregunto su novio al ver que contemplaba con atención a una mujer pelinegra— ¿conoces a esa mujer?

-Sakura tienes que escapar a toda costa, la señora Uchiha está detrás de nosotros en una mesa cercana así que ni se te ocurra voltear

Al escuchar la razón del temor de Ino, se alarmaron estaban a punto de ser descubiertos, rápidamente se levantaron de la mesa para retirarte lo más pronto posible.

-¡Oh dios mío! —exclamo asustada al darse cuenta que la señora Uchiha se dirigía a su mesa— Sakura, Sasuke huyan del establecimiento porque ella se está acercando, lo más probable es que venga a saludarme.

Asintieron y fugazmente desaparecieron de la vista de Sai e Ino para no ser vistos por la madre de Sasuke.

-Doctora Yamanaka que gusto verla por aquí, que casualidad encontrarnos —posa su vista al hombre que está al lado de Ino— usted debe ser su novio

Sai sin comprender muy bien la situación atino a saludarla cortésmente, Ino los presenta lo más calmada posible para que no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo, estuvieron conversando por unos minutos.

.

.

-Espero que tu Madre no se haya dado cuenta de nuestra presencia —dijo muy angustiada, mientras respiraba agitada por su apresurada entrada dentro del auto de su novio—

Solo podía observar a su novia muy febril por lo sucedido e intento tranquilizarla

-Lo dudo, si fuera así en estos instantes me estaría marcando al móvil para preguntarme por qué estábamos juntos. —conocía las aptitudes de su madre mejor que nadie, así que podría asegurar que estaban a salvo—

Un ruido en la ventana hizo que ambos se estremecieran sobre sus asientos, al girar sus rostros se encontraron con Ino, por lo cual pudieron respirar tranquilos.

Ino les explico que entretuvo a la madre de Sasuke por unos instantes, pudo zafarse gracias a que Sai dio una excusa que tenían que retirarse por un imprevisto inesperado. Sasuke no se sentía cómodo engañando a su madre, si los hubiera encontrado juntos, se ocasionaría un caos, ya que se presupone que Sasuke solo se reunió una sola vez con Sakura en aquella cita concertada, luego de eso no se volvieron a encontrar o eso es lo cree su madre o más bien toda su familia.

Para romper con la tensión que se expelía en el aire, Sai les comenta que conoce un restaurante más reservado; a pesar del mal rato no sería justo cancelar su cena planificada, Sasuke no tenía ganas de ir pero acepto por Sakura, esto era importante para ella.

Tal como dijo Sai, el restaurante era muy discreto, cenaron con serenidad ya más relajados superando el impase de hace unas horas, conversaban de todo un poco, Sasuke no era muy comunicativo, pero trataba de seguirles el ritmo.

Había una pregunta que era imposible omitir para Sai, su curiosidad era grande no lo menciono al principio, no quería incomodar, pero ahora era la oportunidad.

-Y dime Sakura ¿porque huimos de la madre de Sasuke? ¿Acaso no tienes una buena relación con su familia? —le pregunto directamente sin titubear—

-¿¡Eh!? —Abrió los ojos asombrada por su pregunta imprevisible— No, es solo que... uhmm es algo complicado de explicar...

-No me digan que su relación está prohibida o es que ¿son un tipo de Romeo y Julieta? sus familias se odian y se ven a escondidas sin que ellos se enteren

-Nuestras familias no se odian si eso quieres saber —dijo con voz ronca Sasuke, no quería que tuviera una mala impresión sobre su relación— nuestras madres eran mejores amigas desde la universidad y aún son muy unidas —menciono muy puntualmente—

-Lo que dijo Sasuke es cierto, nuestras familias no se detestan es solo que ellos no saben que tenemos una relación sentimental no porque esté prohibido, sino porque simplemente no queremos que se enteren de lo nuestro por el momento.

Los observaba perplejo y seguía sin comprender la verdadera razón del porque ocultar su relación sino estaban cometiendo delito alguno, Sakura suspiro derrotada al darse cuenta que Sai no entendía las verdaderas razones por lo que opto relatarle desde el principio.

Sorprendido e incrédulo se hallaba Sai, como era posible que estuvieran de acuerdo en ocultarse solo por la euforia desmedida de sus madres si se enteraban que sus adorados hijos estaban juntos, aunque si reflexionaba con sosiego era comprensible, a nadie le gusta que lo acosen con casarse o planificar citas a ciegas a sus espaldas, era algo loco a la vez divertido.

-Yo que creí que las locuras solo las cometías tu —desvió su mirada a su pelirrubia novia—

-Para que veas querido, ella sola planeo esto, incluso cuando me lo contó no lo podía creer pero bueno si ambos están de acuerdo en ello más nada podemos hacer —ríe levemente al recordar la noche tan entretenida que tuvieron— Sasuke te encargo mucho a mi amiga —dirige su mirada al joven azabache que se encuentra sentado al lado de Sakura— ella es como una hermana para mí, a pesar de esta extraña unión en las sombras les deseo lo mejor —sonríe muy feliz debido a que su amiga estaba muy enamorada de aquel hombre, el amor entre ellos era palpable—

Sasuke asintió y Sakura estaba muy sonrojada por sus palabras al mismo tiempo agradecida que Ino siempre estuviera apoyándole continuamente.

A pesar del inconveniente al principio de la noche, todo termino para bien, ahora poseían a dos aliados que estaban de acuerdo en su descabellado plan de ocultarse de sus madres, pero los secretos siempre se terminan revelando, solo confiaban que este se prolongara por más tiempo, aunque más adelante podría existir una grieta en su relación o quizás los uniría más como pareja.

.

.

.

Continuara.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 DOLOROSO ENGAÑO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un joven de cabellos azabache se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos documentos pendientes, era un hombre muy meticuloso en su trabajo por lo cual siempre estaba atento a cualquier detalle; después del incidente de hace una semana atrás, se había vuelto más cauteloso junto con Sakura, optaban por no asistir a lugares muy concurridos por su familia solo por precaución, un ruido en su móvil lo saca de sus cavilaciones, al ver el remitente contesta un poco indeciso.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡qué bueno que contestas! —Exclama su madre muy alterada, cosa que le extraño— discúlpame que te interrumpa, sé que odias ser molestado en horas de trabajo, pero esto es importante, se trata de Izumi

\- ¿Izumi? ¿qué sucede con la esposa de mi hermano?

-En estos momentos nos estamos dirigiendo al Hospital Haruno; Izumi está por dar a luz, Itachi está muy preocupado y nos llamó para avisarnos, por favor hijo danos el alcance, tu hermano nos necesita.

Permaneció en silencio por un instante, en ese preciso hospital tenía que entrar en labor de parto su cuñada, ¡vaya casualidad! el lugar donde trabaja su novia.

-¡Sasuke! ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Sí, si te escuche Madre, iré de inmediato para allá.

Sasuke se encontraba preocupado por Izumi, pero a la vez temía que descubrieran su clandestina relación con Sakura, aunque en esa situación lo único que importaba era el bienestar de su cuñada así que se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió raudamente al lugar donde fue trasladada, confiaba que no sucediera ningún imprevisto.

.

.

Mientras se encaminaba con paso lento por los pasillos del hospital, visualizo a las enfermeras muy entusiasmadas entre sí, Sakura no pudo pasar desapercibida su actitud, como si estuviera a punto de acontecer algún suceso extraordinario

\- ¡Ino! —se acerca muy presurosa al verla entre todos los demás médicos del área—

-Sakura, que bueno que te encuentro estaba por ir a tu consultorio

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿porque está reunido todo el personal?!

-Al parecer ha llegado un nuevo medico por lo cual todos están muy exaltados —se acerca a Sakura para susurrarle y nadie pueda escuchar su conversación— escuche por parte de Matsuri que el nuevo doctor es muy guapo

-¡Ino!

-Vamos Sakura no me mires así, se lo que estás pensando, pero no hay nada de malo en apreciar el atractivo de otro hombre, tu sabes que adoro a Sai, observar al nuevo médico no hará que ame menos a mi novio.

Sakura sabía que su amiga estaba en lo correcto, no podía reprocharle lo contrario.

-Más bien no podemos sacar conclusiones rápidas, aun no lo conocemos personalmente, cuando lo vea podre dar mi visto bueno y comprobaremos si están guapo como tanto comentan

-Tu realmente no cambias Ino —le fue imposible no sonreír divertida, adoraba el carácter desenfadado de su amiga al expresar siempre lo que pensaba sin cohibirse ante nadie—

En una de las puertas principales hace su entrada el Director del Hospital Haruno haciendo que todos los presentes fijaran su vista en él.

-El día de hoy se suma a nuestras filas un excelente profesional que viene directamente desde Nueva York, quiero que todos le den la bienvenida

Todos estaban expectantes esperando ver al nuevo doctor, la puerta detrás del director Haruno se abrió lentamente haciendo su entrada un apuesto joven pelirrojo que destacaba en lo absoluto, las enfermeras quedaron pasmadas al verlo directamente, tal como comentaban hace unos instantes el hombre era muy atractivo.

La más sorprendida por su presencia era Sakura ya que conocía perfectamente quien era esa persona.

-Quiero presentarles al doctor Sasori no Akasuna, es un placer contar con su apoyo, el doctor Akasuna está de intercambio en Japón, se quedará con nosotros por tres meses, espero que se sienta como en casa, cualquier inconveniente que usted necesite no dude en solicitarnos

-Muchas gracias por su recibimiento Director Haruno y agradezco a todos los presentes, cuento con su ayuda en el futuro —se inclina levemente delante de todo el personal—

Los aplausos no se tardaron en escuchar, el ambiente rebosaba de felicidad y curiosidad por el nuevo ingresante, las miradas de las jóvenes solteras estaban sobrexpuestas al guapo doctor.

-Tenían toda la razón Sakura, es muy guapo, si no estuviera con Sai creo que iría a por el —se ríe entre dientes para que no la oigan—

Al mirar delante suyo se percata que el nuevo medico se acerca con paso firme hacia ellas, por un segundo temió haber sido escuchada, por lo que su cuerpo se puso rígido y la tensión se hizo presente

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Doctora Sakura —dice muy sonriente ante la asombrada expresión de Ino al escuchar cómo le saludaba con tanta familiaridad a su amiga—

-No creí verte tan pronto Doctor Akasuna —lo abraza cordialmente como en los viejos tiempos—

Al darse cuenta del rostro anonadado de Ino por lo ocurrido se acerca para presentarlos como era debido.

-Doctor Akasuna quiero presentarle a mi colega la Doctora Yamanaka, al igual que nosotros es una especialista en neurocirugía

-E-Es un placer conocerlo —extiende su mano para saludarlo lo cual este corresponde muy sonriente— no tenía idea que se conocieran, sí que fue toda una sorpresa

-Entiendo, debo decir que conocí a la doctora Sakura en Nueva York cuando hice la especialización con la Doctora Tsunade Senju

-Ya veo, así que estudiaron juntos... —se dio cuenta que su amiga había omitido esa parte de su estadía en Nueva York—

Era obvio que su inesperado encuentro no había pasado desapercibido por todos los presentes, algunas lamentaban el hecho que el nuevo doctor conociera a la hermosa Sakura ya que era sabido de su belleza y su brillante inteligencia

.

.

Apresurado se dirigía por los pasillos del Hospital Haruno, debía admitir que era su primera vez, ingresando a dicho lugar, pregunto a una de las enfermeras donde se hallaba la sala de espera.

Al llegar se encontró con sus padres junto con su hermano mayor nervioso e intranquilo, se acercó a él y coloco su mano en su hombro para que sintiera que no estaba solo, tenía el respaldo de su familia, a pesar que Sasuke no era una persona muy expresiva su sola presencia le confirmaba su apoyo incondicional. Apenas había transcurrido una hora, pero para Itachi pareciera que fueran horas, se paseaba por la sala de espera como si de un león enjaulado se tratase; esperando noticias sobre su esposa e hijo, rogaba para que no surgiera ninguna complicación.

Como si hubiese sido escuchada su súplica, una de las enfermeras se aproximó a él, dándole la buena noticia que su esposa se encontraba estable y había dado a luz sin problemas, sintió su alma regresar a su cuerpo, la noticia lo alegro, lo único que anhelaba era ver a su adorada esposa y a su primogénito. Sus padres lo felicitaron muy alborozados al igual que su hermano menor, la familia Uchiha estaba envuelta en un aura de regocijo por el nacimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia.

La señora Mikoto observaba embelesada a su nieto, el pequeño era una bendición, se sentía agradecida por ser testigo de tan emotivo momento, la felicidad era palpable en el ambiente, ver a su adorado hijo mayor al lado de su nuera y su recién nacido hijo le demostraba por completo que Itachi ya había formado una familia, su propia familia por lo cual como madre se sentía orgullosa.

De soslayo contemplaba a su hijo menor, tenía la esperanza que pronto hallara a la joven indicada e hiciera cambiar su forma de pensar sobre establecerse en una relación y no solo estar enfrascado en su oficina trabajando sin importarle más nada. Incluso si no se decidía, ella no se daría por vencida le seguiría presentando sutilmente algunas hermosas mujeres para quizás formalizar un noviazgo y con un poco de suerte un futuro matrimonio, por ahora lo dejaría actuar a su manera ya que su atención está focalizada en su precioso nieto.

-Ya tienen pensado ¿cuál será su nombre? —Pregunto ansiosa por saber cuál sería su respuesta—

-Nosotros lo hemos pensado mucho... —dijo mientras veía a su esposa sonreír mientras asentía— déjenme presentarles a Shisui... Shisui Uchiha —menciono muy orgulloso mientras su esposa cargaba a su bebe muy sonriente—

-Es un excelente nombre —comento su padre— Shisui, bienvenido a la familia Uchiha

La alegría relucía por los poros de los primerizos padres, su familia estaba en una atmósfera de júbilo.

Sasuke recordó el lugar donde se encontraba así que tomo rápidamente su móvil para enviarle un mensaje de texto a su novia revelándole el nacimiento de su sobrino, al igual que su familia se sentía feliz por ende quería compartir dicha felicidad con su novia.

.

.

Sakura estaba conversando con Ino en su consultorio cuando sintió vibrar su móvil al cogerlo, visualiza un mensaje al ver el remitente una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, rápidamente su amiga se dio cuenta de su acción.

-Era Sasuke ¿verdad? —comento esperando su respuesta, aunque no necesitaba confirmación su rostro reflejaba su sentir—

\- ¡Eh! —levanto rápido la mirada para verla directamente a los ojos— ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Fue muy fácil deducirlo solo tuve que ver tu expresión para darme cuenta que era Sasuke

Al escucharla decir eso a Ino, su rostro se sonrojo por completo, pero despertó de su ensoñación para recuperar la compostura más cuando el mensaje recibido por su novio era una buena noticia que merecía ser compartida con su mejor amiga.

-Y bien ¿alguna novedad?

-Sí, una muy importante, el día de hoy oficialmente Sasuke se convirtió en tío —respondió con un brillo intenso en sus ojos y una sonrisa que la iluminaba por completo—

-Eso quiere decir que su cuñada ya dio a luz al bebe

-Exacto y todo salió bien sin ninguna contingencia

-¡Qué bueno por ellos!, Sakura felicítalo de mi parte

-Descuida lo haré —sonreía embargada por la emoción del momento—

.

.

A los minutos de enviar el mensaje de texto a Sakura, recibió una respuesta felicitándolo por lo sucedido, sonrió levemente no quería que nadie viese que estaba en el celular, así que rápidamente guardo este y se acercó a su familia, todo era perfecto, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera romper esta dicha.

"Trabajo" fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Sasuke para escaquearse de sus padres por unos minutos, una excusa creíble que le ayudo a salir de la habitación donde se encontraba su familia, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Sakura sobretodo porque estaba en su lugar de trabajo, ahora lo único que importaba era buscarla pero por donde comenzar si no conocía dicho recinto, en ese preciso segundo una enfermera pasaba a su costado por lo que aprovecho para preguntar dónde se hallaba el consultorio de la doctora Haruno, el pretexto que utilizo fue que tenía que preguntar sobre el ultimo chequeo médico de su madre, no quería utilizar dicho motivo pero no se le ocurrió nada más factible, por lo que la enfermera le indico en donde estaba su consultorio, agradeciendo su ayuda se dirigió hacia allá.

En el camino al consultorio pudo escuchar la estruendosa risa de la amiga de Sakura, dio unos pasos más y tal como lo pensó estaban juntas conversando en la cafetería del hospital dudo por unos segundos en acercarse, no quería ser visto por las demás personas, prefirió enviarle un mensaje de texto a su móvil, al levantar la mirada, vio que un hombre se acercó a ambas mujeres muy sonriente a su parecer, por alguna extraña razón se quedó observando la escena que se estaba desarrollando delante suyo, olvidando así el mensaje que iba a enviar; aquel hombre reía muy animado junto a Sakura, por un minuto se atrevió a tomar la mano de su novia de una forma muy cariñosa, situación que le desagrado por completo de pronto se aproximó una enfermera y su novia se levantó raudamente junto con Ino para perderse por los pasillos de hospital junto a ese hombre pelirrojo.

Una llamada en su móvil lo interrumpió de su estupor, reacciono presuroso y contesto

-Hijo, ¿dónde estás? Te estas tardando demasiado, ¿hay algún inconveniente en el trabajo?

Velozmente recordó que había salido para buscar a Sakura, simplemente lo que presencio hace unos minutos lo descoloco por completo

-No, no hay ningún problema, voy para allá.

-De acuerdo, aquí te esperamos.

Su madre percibió un repentino cambio en la voz de su hijo, como si este estuviera preocupado o intranquilo quiso preguntarle, pero prefirió no ahondar más en el tema, sabe de primera mano que Sasuke detesta ser cuestionado sobre todo en lo laboral ya que pensó que estaba relacionado a ese tema.

En su cabeza solo resonaba un nombre "Sakura" quería verla, pero a la vez se sentía ¿molesto? No, no habría para razón para estarlo o eso intentaba decirse a sí mismo, la puerta estaba a unos centímetros, aunque la realidad era que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, incluso si tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien lo haría, no estropearía el buen ambiente que se vivía en esa habitación

.

.

.

Recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados y con un silencio rotundo permanecía Sasuke, no quería ser interrumpido por nadie, había sido un día muy agotador por el nacimiento de su sobrino y para finalizar, su fallido encuentro con Sakura nada salía como lo esperaba.

Lamentablemente su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el timbre de su móvil, no tenía ganas de levantarse para contestar, podría ser alguna emergencia por lo que contesto sin ver el remitente.

-¡Hola, Sasuke! —su voz cantarina lo hizo levantarse raudamente de su cama— ¿Hola? ¡¿Me escuchas?¡ —pregunto dudosa al no recibir contestación—

-Sakura, si, te escucho —respondió para que no sintiera que hablaba a la nada—

-Por un instante creí que me había equivocado de número —escucharla reír, fue tan gratificante para sus oídos— ¿cómo está tu familia? Supongo que muy felices por el nuevo bebe

-Todos están muy contentos por el nacimiento de Shisui, es un niño muy saludable

-¿Shisui? ¿¡Es su nombre!? ¡suena muy lindo!, es bueno saber que él bebe goza de buena salud, me encantaría conocerlo

-Quizá puedas conocerlo, mi cuñada está internada en el Hospital Haruno

-¿En serio? Eso sí que no lo esperaba, eso quiere decir que el día hoy estabas en el mismo lugar donde trabajo, hubiera sido grandioso si nos hubiéramos visto, aunque sea por unos minutos

Le hubiera encantado decirle que él también tuvo la misma idea, pero todo se fue al tacho al presenciar su tan grata conversación junto a ese pelirrojo.

-Debiste estar muy ocupado por el nacimiento de tu sobrino, es algo entendible

-Sí, lo siento, no pensé en ello

-No hay nada que disculpar, estoy segura que serás un excelente tío con tu lindo sobrino

-Dime Sakura, ¿alguna novedad en el Hospital? —no quería hacerle esa interrogante, pero su curiosidad fue más grande, esperaba que Sakura le contara sobre aquel hombre o al menos algún indicio sobre quien podría ser—

-Uhmm... tuve una operación de emergencia de una joven, sus padres estaban desesperados por suerte la trajeron justo a tiempo a pesar que la intervención fue de alto riesgo todo salió acorde a lo esperado.

-Ya veo —esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, sabía que su novia siempre hacia hasta lo imposible para salvar a sus pacientes—

-¡Cierto! El día de hoy ingreso un nuevo médico, todo el personal estaban muy entusiasmados con él.

-¿Un nuevo medico? ¿Y tú lo conoces? —pregunto rápidamente, quería saber cuál era su relación con ese hombre—

-Sí, si lo conozco, para ser sincera me asombro verlo allí, nosotros fuimos compañeros de estudio, en la especialización que se realizó en Nueva York con la Doctora Tsunade Senju, fue muy grato volver a ver a un buen amigo

Se conocían, eran amigos, estudiaron juntos en Nueva York; sin duda conservaban un lazo muy fuerte

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sigues ahí?

Su voz lo despejo de todo lo que su cabeza estaba procesando

-Sí, si te escucho

-¿Qué te sucede? Estas muy distraído, parece que no me escucharas por momentos, debes estar muy exhausto por el trajín del día, lo mejor es que descanses

Ahí estaba de nuevo siempre cuidando de él, velando que no surgiera ningún problema en lo que respecta a su salud

-Gracias Sakura, pero no te preocupes me encuentro bien, debe ser el cansancio... sobre ese nuevo médico, ¿ustedes son muy amigos?

\- ¿Eh? Somos colegas y ex compañeros de estudio, siempre he guardado una buena amistad con el doctor Akasuna, me gustaría que algún día lo conocieras, es muy agradable y divertido

Doctor Akasuna, por fin conocía la identidad de ese hombre, se maravilló al escuchar que Sakura no tendría ningún inconveniente en presentarlos, eso le dio más seguridad, se sintió más reconfortado al darse cuenta que su novia solo estimaba al doctor como a un amigo más.

-Sakura veámonos mañana para almorzar —había recuperado su buen ánimo y se arrepintió en no enviarle ese mensaje para verse en el hospital—

-Claro que sí, Sasuke —respondió feliz por su invitación, Sakura adoraba pasar el tiempo con Sasuke en todo el periodo que estaban juntos sus lazos se habían vuelto más estrecho y cuando no se veían era desolador—

-Perfecto, te llamare apenas llegue al hospital ¿de acuerdo?

-Estaré esperando tu llamada

Solo unas horas los separaban para poder verse nuevamente.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente

\- ¡Oh! Sakura, buenos días pero que guapa te vez hoy amiga, ¿celebras alguna ocasión en especial?

-Buenos días para ti también Ino, no celebro nada en específico, solo me arregle un poco, nada del otro mundo

-Sí, claroo... ni siquiera tengo que preguntar el por qué estás tan arreglada, es obvio que te encontraras con Sasuke —sonríe picarona y ríe un poco al ver a su amiga muy ruborizada, siempre se comporta de esa manera cuando nombra a su novio—

-¡Ino! Siempre haces que me avergüence, no lo menciones tan fuerte alguien podría escucharte

-Tranquila amiga, no hay nada de malo en disfrutar el tiempo con la persona que amas, más bien cuéntame ¿cómo vas con Sasuke?

-Sin complicaciones como siempre —responde sonriente— el día de hoy iremos a almorzar, hace varios días que no nos vemos, hemos estado muy ocupados en nuestros respectivos trabajos, ya sabes el en su empresa y yo en el hospital

-Me alegra saber que todo está bien entre ustedes, ya te dije amiga desde el primer instante que me lo presentaste me di cuenta que formaban una hermosa pareja, Sakura has pensado que ya es hora de revelar su noviazgo, tienen varios meses juntos y comprendo que no desean la presión de sus madres, no deberían ocultarse, ustedes son libres de decidir hacer lo que quieran

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir Ino, no niego que incluso para mi es tedioso todo ese tema de tener que ocultarnos, pero no será para siempre, te lo aseguro.

-¡Ah! —suspiro derrotada, sabía que era en vano hacerle cambiar de idea a su amiga— está bien, ya no mencionare el tema, solo espero que no lo oculten por siempre.

-Gracias Ino, sé que lo único que deseas es mi bienestar, en serio te lo agradezco

-No tienes nada que agradecer, eres mi mejor amiga y te apoyo en todo. Lo mejor es que nos encarguemos de nuestros pacientes, hay mucho por hacer —Sakura asiente dándole la razón por lo cual comienzan su día con una sonrisa ambas mujeres—

.

.

Las horas transcurren brevemente y sin percatarse la hora del refrigerio había comenzado, tal como habían planeado fueron a almorzar juntos, aun lindo y tranquilo restaurante, conversaron de temas triviales, no podía faltar sacar a colación el asunto de su sobrino, Sasuke le comento lo alegre que se encontraba su familia por él bebe, un acontecimiento digno de admirar, su Madre muy motivada comprando un sin fin de obsequios y su Padre aunque era una persona inexpresiva, su dicha era evidente no había necesidad de decir más nada. Sakura lo escuchaba atentamente, era notorio que su familia no eran los únicos animados por el recién nacido, su novio relataba maravillado todos los pormenores, en ese instante recordó las palabras de Ino; "revelar su noviazgo, son libres de hacer lo que les plazca, no tendrían por qué esconderse" sintió la impotencia al recordar sus palabras, si no ocultaran su relación lo más probable es que Sakura podría visitar su casa para conocer al pequeño, lamentablemente nadie tenía conocimiento que conllevaban un noviazgo en consecuencia era imposible visitarlo personalmente. Fue entonces que se planteó la idea ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrán seguir escondiéndose de los demás? Posiblemente el tiempo para la revelación de su relación romántica estaba muy pronta por develarse, mientras tanto aprovecharía la paz que desprendía al estar junto a su novio, sin ser interrumpidos por nadie.

Lastimosamente su burbuja de felicidad tenía un tiempo límite, ambos debían volver a sus actividades cotidianas por ello con pesar debieron despedirse, dándose un tierno beso que poco a poco se tornó apasionado, la falta de aire se hizo presente que tuvieron que separarse forzosamente, una Sakura muy sonrojada se despidió rápidamente para entrar al hospital, amaba a Sasuke eso no lo dudaba aunque en ocasiones aquellos actos le hacían abochornarse, era muy intrépida para muchas cosas pero para el romanticismo a veces se cohibía; Sasuke sabía que su novia se azoró por este motivo no se molestó por su efímera huida al contrario le parecía divertido su comportamiento, en ocasiones su timidez era agradable.

Al llegar a su oficina lo esperaba documentos por resolver por lo que empezó a revisarlos minuciosamente. Sosiego era lo que sentía en su interior sin imaginar que podría finalizar dentro de unas horas.

.

.

.

Los celos es una emoción que nunca llego creer experimentar, pero ahí estaban haciendo estragos dentro de sí.

Sakura le había dicho que se retrasaría, no quería que Sasuke se desvelara por ir a verla así que prefirió decirle que se reunirían al día siguiente.

Seguido por sus impulsos fue a buscarla, lamentablemente la escena con la que se encontró no era lo que esperaba, Sakura estaba junto a ese hombre riendo y sonriendo como si solo existieran ellos dos, ya había escuchado de aquel hombre por parte de su novia, habían estudiado juntos en Nueva York, su primera impresión con él no fue nada convincente pero esta escena sin duda rebasa todos sus límites.

Aquel hombre cogió su mano mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa seductora, lo que desato su furia fue ver que rápidamente se acercó a Sakura y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo le planto un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. Esperaba que su novia reaccionara ante esa situación, simplemente se quedó estática sin parpadear como si estuviera procesando todo lo acontecido. No necesitaba observar más, era suficiente con todo lo que había visto.

Encendió el motor de su auto y raudamente se alejó del lugar.

Trato de calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría, lo único que deseaba era golpear al idiota que se atrevió a acercarse de manera insinuante a su novia, de pronto una idea apareció en su cabeza ¿Sakura le mintió? ¿Acaso le gustaba ese pelirrojo?

La interrogante le carcomía por dentro

Le comento que saldría tarde, no era necesario que fuera a recogerla porque "según ella" no quería causarle molestias, todo encajaba ellos se reunirían después del trabajo, Sakura y su amante; pensar que deseaba sorprenderla para su desgracia el sorprendido fue el, no quiso ser partícipe de la escena que estaba delante suyo, prefirió irse sin importarle que podría pasar después.

De algo tenia certeza es que Sakura lo había engañado con aquel pelirrojo, aun no podía asimilar que haya sido tan ingenuo al confiar en ella, contaba con su total respaldo y su confianza al cien por ciento, lamentablemente cayo en las garras de Sakura a quien quería e incluso amaba eso le atormentaba más porque entrego todo de sí para que fuera desechado como si de un objeto se tratase.

Descubrir su engaño dolía demasiado como si un puñal hubiera sido clavado en su corazón, ahora comprendía cuando escuchaba a algunos de sus compañeros de la universidad, quejarse y lamentarse por su desilusión amorosa, hasta en ese instante no podía comprender aquellas sensaciones incluso pensaba que ellos exageraban que el sufrimiento no pudiera ser tan doloroso. ¡Que equivocado estaba! porque ahora lo estaba experimentando por mano propia y vaya que lo sentía con mucha intensidad.

Conversaría con Sakura y terminaría con la ridiculez de noviazgo que sostenían, no iba a permitir que le siguiera enredando en una mentira.

Aunque la amaba no dudaría en desenmascarar todo su engaño, terminaría sin ningún tipo de contemplación

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara.**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18** **TODO SE ACABO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dolor y amargura era lo que experimentaba en esos momentos, no tenía ánimos de hacer nada, lamentablemente tenía que cumplir con sus responsabilidades, no podía escapar de ello, mantener su mente ocupada aligeraba su pesar.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que despertó de su absurda fantasía, en aquellos días se había dedicado de lleno al trabajo sin importarle más nada, tenía conocimiento que su actitud no había pasado desapercibida por su familia, siempre respondía con evasivas, en una ocasión fue a visitar a Itachi e Izumi para ver a su sobrino, observar sonreír a la criatura pudo mitigar un poco su tristeza

A pesar de sus problemas intentaba mostrarse calmado y sereno pese a que por dentro estaba destruido emocionalmente

Sakura había intentado comunicarse con Sasuke, pero este no contestaba su móvil o simplemente lo apagaba, no estaba de humor para escuchar su voz, cansado de tanta insistencia decidió contestarle aludiendo que tenía demasiado trabajo acumulado y no tenía tiempo para nada a lo que Sakura no pudo rebatirle

Sencillamente sabía que no podía retrasar por más tiempo su conversación pendiente, así que suspiro pesadamente, cogió su móvil y le envió un mensaje de texto a Sakura diciéndole que necesitaba charlar de un asunto de suma importancia por lo cual pasaría por ella en la noche después del trabajo, a los minutos de su mensaje enviado recibió una respuesta afirmativa.

El día de hoy le daría fin a su noviazgo si es que se le podría llamar así, solo esperaba que no tomara mucho tiempo puesto que no deseaba alargar ese martirio

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba muy desconcertada después de leer el mensaje de Sasuke, últimamente se comportaba de forma extraña como si tratara de evitarla a toda costa, no entendía que le estaba sucediendo a su novio, sea lo que sea lo iba a averiguar hoy por la noche, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de Ino entrando a su consultorio

\- Sakura —llamó su amiga al notarla distraída como si su mente no estuviera conectada a su cerebro— ¡SAKURA! —volvió a repetir su nombre elevando su tono de voz

\- ¡Ino! Santo cielo, me espantaste —replico perpleja con su mano en el pecho al verla frente suyo— ¿cuándo entraste? No te sentí

\- Hace unos minutos te estaba llamando, pero tú no me respondías, pareces tener la cabeza en otro lado ¿Qué sucede contigo?

\- Lo siento Ino, he estado muy preocupada por Sasuke —suspira cansada dado que ese tema la tenía muy abatida

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? ¿Qué inconvenientes tienes con Sasuke?

\- Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, en estos días se ha estado comportando muy esquivo conmigo, siento que me evade a propósito siempre está dándome excusas que está ocupado en el trabajo, mucho papeleo en su oficina, etc.

\- Quizá tiene demasiado trabajo aglomerado, ya sabes que es un hombre de negocios, su familia controla varias empresas alrededor del mundo, no creo que debas preocuparte solo es parte de su trabajo

\- Lo dudo Ino, presiento que hay algo más, incluso hace media hora me envió un mensaje de texto para reunirnos después del trabajo indicándome que necesitaba hablar conmigo de un asunto importante

\- ¿Crees que sea algo malo?

\- Realmente no lo sé, esto me confunde por completo

\- Tranquila amiga, solo tienes que dialogar con Sasuke; recuerda que ustedes siempre se han llevado de maravilla así que relájate todo saldrá bien, hoy por la noche le aclararas todas tus dudas a Sasuke

\- Tienes razón Ino, le preguntare directamente que está sucediendo —responde segura

.

.

La tan esperada conversación pendiente estaba próxima a realizarse, al observar su reloj de mano Sasuke se da cuenta que era hora de ir por Sakura, sería complicado volver a verla dado que estuvo por días evitándola a toda costa, el encuentro era inevitable si quería terminar todo vínculo sentimental relacionado con Sakura Haruno

Se levantó de su escritorio para salir de la empresa y dirigirse con su auto al Hospital Haruno donde iría a recogerla, lo idónea seria encontrarse en una cafetería cercana cada uno por su lado, pero prefirió ir el mismo por ella.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del Hospital, le envió un mensaje de texto rápido anunciándole su llegada, a los minutos Sakura salía apresurada de su lugar de trabajo, encaminándose hacia el auto del joven

\- ¡Hola Sasuke! —saludo sonriente mientras se adentraba al auto— hace mucho que no nos veíamos

\- Hmp... he estado ocupado con el trabajo —respondió escueto, no estaba de ánimo para entablar una conversación alegre

\- Entiendo y bien ¿Cuál es el asunto importante que tienes que hablar conmigo? —pregunto directa, ya que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que tenía que decirle

\- Vayamos a una cafetería cercana, no tardaremos demasiado

\- De acuerdo Sasuke —expreso rápida, ya que el rostro de su novio denotaba mucha seriedad

El trayecto hacia la cafetería fue muy silencioso, Sakura quería preguntarle algunas dudas que tenía dentro de sí, opto por no hacerlo ya que el ambiente a su alrededor era tenso casi se podía palpar.

Al llegar a su destino, ambos salieron del auto y entraron al establecimiento, se sentaron en un lugar apartado, cuando llego el mesero tomo su orden y se retiró

Sasuke y Sakura solo se miraban directamente a los ojos, sin decir palabra alguna, a los minutos el mesero llego con el pedido, lo dejo en el sitio de cada uno para retirarse lo más pronto posible, incluso él pudo percibir la tensión que estaba en el aire.

\- Supongo que no es una noticia muy agradable por tu semblante tan formal y serio, dime Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Imagino que sería mucho más fácil comunicarle que terminarían con su relación, pero ella estaba enfrente suyo como siempre tan hermosa y radiante, se le venían a la mente muchos recuerdos juntos, como se conocieron, cuando se volvieron a encontrar nuevamente en ese viaje de negocios, miles de recuerdos divertidos que solo quedarían en el olvido.

Sasuke era un hombre orgulloso, lo que más odiaba eran las mentiras, sea de quien sea y Sakura tenía su confianza plena la cual destruyo al mentirle.

\- El asunto importante de lo que yo quería hablar contigo era sobre nosotros, lo he meditado mucho y he llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor es que demos por terminado esta relación

Silencio

El ambiente se tornó en un silencio desgarrador

Sakura no podía creer lo que había oído, "terminar su relación" ese era el tema importante de lo que quería hablar, simplemente no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, debía ser algún tipo de broma, aunque conocía a Sasuke y tenía la certeza que no es un hombre de realizar bromas pesadas como esta.

\- ¿Por qué? —no sabía que más decir, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

\- No hay un porque, solo se terminó y punto —expreso serio, sin pautas para decir más

\- Yo creo que, si existe un porque, nadie termina una relación de la nada, siempre hay una razón para todo y yo exijo saberla

\- Sakura solo terminemos de la forma más tranquila posible, no quiero alargar más esta conversación, no creo que te afecte demasiado este rompimiento puesto que debes tener algún "buen amigo" a tu lado, quien te consuele —expreso con desdén

\- ¿Buen amigo? —detecto raudamente el sarcasmo en sus palabras, era obvio que estaba insinuando algo al mencionar aquellas dos palabras— no creo tener un buen amigo para que me consuele o mejor porque no dejas las frases a medias y me dices directamente las cosas como son, sabes que nunca me ha gustado irme por las ramas ¿Qué estas insinuando Sasuke?

\- No insinuó nada Sakura, solo te digo las cosas como son, acaso me vas a negar que tienes un buen amigo o más bien diré tu amigo el doctor Akasuna

\- ¿Cómo? ¿El doctor Akasuna? —pregunto confundida, no comprendía el porqué de su mención— que tiene que ver el doctor Akasuna en nuestra conversación

\- Quizá porque descubrí que ustedes son muy cercanos, afirmaste que eran amigos, pero por su interacción era muy visible que había mucho más que una simple amistad entre ustedes

\- ¡Santo cielo! Sasuke estas insinuando que Sasori y yo ¿estamos involucrados en algo más allá de la amistad?

\- ¿Sasori? Sí que le tienes bastante confianza a ese hombre, incluso te refieres a él por su nombre

\- Sasuke no puede creer lo que estoy escuchando, me parece irreal, yo nunca me he involucrado con Sasori, es un colega que conocí en Nueva York cuando hice mi especialización, ya te lo había dicho, no entiendo de donde sacas esa idea errónea de que yo tengo algo que ver con él, solo es un amigo

\- Deja de intentar darme excusas tontas Sakura, nos las necesito

\- No son excusas tontas, es la verdad, ¿me crees capaz de engañarte? No soy ese tipo de persona que engaña sin asco, yo tengo valores Sasuke, nunca podría mirarte directamente a los ojos si hubiese cometido una falta contigo, desde que nos conocimos siempre he sido sincera en todo lo que respecta a mí, no puedo aceptar que me acuses por algo que nunca he cometido

\- Esta conversación ya no tiene sentido, se acabó Sakura —intenta levantarse de su asiento para retirarse

\- Sasuke, tu excusa me es insuficiente para entender por qué debemos terminar nuestra relación, te he explicado que no tengo ningún tipo de vínculo romántico con Sasori, acaso no puede comprender eso

\- La que no puede comprender eres tu Sakura, esto se terminó, no entiendo porque te niegas, no soporto que me quieras ver la cara de imbécil y dices que mi excusa es insuficiente, lo único que puedo decirte es que los vi juntos o más bien descubrí que me engañaste, la última que vez que nos encontramos, me aseguraste que no era necesario ir a recogerte en la noche después de tu trabajo porque te retrasarías, según tu no querías que yo me desvelara por ti pero Sakura a mí no me importaba la hora que fuese, siempre iría por ti a donde sea, seguí mi impulso y fui a buscarte, lamentablemente me encontré con una escena desagradable, mi novia estaba junto a ese hombre muy sonriente, no solo eso, sino que te tomó de la mano con tanta confianza, lo peor fue ver como ese maldito estúpido se acercó a ti para casi besarte, crees que con ver algo así puedo creer que no me engañas, por favor Sakura quítate esa máscara de que jamás me has engañado porque con lo que presencie fue más que suficiente para darme cuenta de toda la verdad, preferí irme lo más pronto posible porque no quise quedarme para seguir viendo dicha escena

Sakura estaba atónita, nunca se imaginó que su novio fuera testigo de aquel suceso

\- Sasuke, no es lo crees, escúchame por favor

\- Te dije claramente que no existe más nada entre nosotros, adiós Sakura —se levantó de su asiento, dejándola sola con la mente en blanco, tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor

El joven salió del establecimiento apresurado para encaminarse hacia su auto, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para adentrarse en su vehículo, una mano se lo impidió

\- Sasuke esta charla no se ha terminado, no puedes irte sin dejarme explicar cómo sucedieron las cosas

Solo la observo sin decir nada e intento hacerla un lado

\- No puedo creer que estés huyendo como un cobarde, das por sentado un suceso que solo viste por unos minutos, ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de explicarme como es debido, ¿acaso no confías en mi Sasuke? Prefieres terminar nuestra relación en vez de dialogar como dos personas adultas —suspira cansada e intenta retener la lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos— me duele darme cuenta de la desconfianza que me tienes, siempre fui muy sincera desde el primer instante que nos conocimos en esa cita a ciegas, siempre te mostré mi verdadera yo y creí que te conocía lo suficiente, ahora me doy cuenta lo errada que estaba, si eso es lo que quieres Sasuke, así será, no nos volveremos a ver, ni tampoco quiero volver a verte, nunca podría estar con alguien quien no confía en mí. Adiós Sasuke, espero que tengas una buena vida.

Dio la media vuelta y con paso lento se alejó de aquel hombre que amo o más bien seguía amando a pesar de sus inseguridades y desconfianza hacia su persona, no obstante, no retrocedería si Sasuke deseaba concluir con todo, le daría lo que él quería, incluso si aquello le destruye por completo el corazón a Sakura.

Al igual que para Sakura era doloroso toda esa situación, también lo estaba experimentando Sasuke, pero era un hombre orgulloso y no daría su brazo a torcer a pesar que las palabras de Sakura calaron muy fuerte dentro de él. Lo único que podría hacer era regresar a su departamento para tratar de continuar con su vida.

.

.

.

Lágrimas de frustración brotaban sin cesar por las mejillas de Sakura como anhelaba dejar de sentir tanto dolor, aun no podía asimilar que su noviazgo con Sasuke se haya acabado, hace apenas una semana atrás todo era felicidad, que gran diferencia lo que estaba padeciendo en esos instantes

Dolía demasiado, el hombre que amaba no confiaba en ella, se dejó llevar por sus inseguridades ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de aclararle cómo sucedieron exactamente las cosas, aunque ahora de nada servía lamentarse.

Al día siguiente

Sakura se levantó con los ojos rojos e hinchados, estuvo llorando hasta la madrugada solo pudo lograr conciliar el sueño cuando empezaba a amanecer, consiguió dormir unas dos horas aproximadamente no podía quedarse para seguir durmiendo a pesar que su cuerpo lo necesitaba, tenía trabajo pendiente por realizar por lo cual no podía escaquearse de sus responsabilidades, en aquel momento agradecía la existencia del maquillaje eso le ayudaría a cubrir sus ojeras, se levantó de su cama para alistarse e ir al Hospital.

.

.

Se hallaba en su consultorio revisando algunos expedientes de sus pacientes, intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo, a pesar de ello su cabeza se sumió en sus pensamientos sobre Sasuke, dio un largo suspiro y decidió continuar con su labor.

El golpeteo en la puerta la distrae unos segundos, al darse cuenta quien ingresa intenta sonreír

\- Sakura, buenos días —saludo sonriente al ver el rostro desanimado de su amiga, desaparece su sonrisa al segundo

\- Buenos días Ino —intenta sonreír falsamente

\- Amiga ¿Te encuentras bien? Te vez fatal ¿La charla de anoche con Sasuke no salió bien?

\- No, al contrario, fue de lo peor

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Hubo algún problema?

\- Sasuke y yo terminamos nuestro noviazgo

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! —Ino se quedó estupefacta al escuchar la noticia, no era algo que se esperaba

\- Por favor Ino, no grites... yo… yo no quiero pensar en ello

\- Sakura ¿qué paso? Si ustedes se llevaban de maravilla por que terminaron tan abruptamente, no lo entiendo

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo Ino, solo sé que Sasuke me demostró que no confía en mí, como yo creía

\- ¿A qué te refieres Sakura?

La joven le explico todo a detalle sobre lo sucedido del día de ayer, el como la desconfianza de parte de su novio fue más grande, en vez de departir con ella como personas civilizadas y responsables que son, prefirió dar por concluido su relación solo por una malinterpretación que vio, sin siquiera permitir en darle la oportunidad de esclarecer aquel incidente con el doctor Akasuna.

Ino no cabía de su asombro al comprender que lo sucedido con Sasuke fue producto de sus celos hacia el hombre que se había acercado a su amiga, al escuchar el relato de Sakura era más que evidente que su acción fue motivada por el terrible monstruo de los celos, nunca percibió en él siendo un hombre controlador y celoso, aunque en ocasiones aquellas emociones nublan hasta a la persona mas sensata

\- No puedo creer lo que me cuentas Sakura, no creí que Sasuke fuera un idiota, sus motivos para su rompimiento no tienen sentido para mí, no dejo que le aclararas absolutamente nada, solo asumió un hecho que vio por unos cuantos minutos

\- Cuando me lo planteo estuve sin palabras, no podía digerir sus razones, no soporte oír tantas incoherencias de su parte, contraataque diciéndole que, si él quería que termináramos, así seria, me sentí tan frustrada y enojada que le dije adiós para después marcharme de ese lugar

\- Sakura, actuaste mal, Sasuke se encontraba en un estado de furia y confusión, debiste decirle para charlar otro día con calma, en ese instante por el enojo uno responde cualquier estupidez sin medirnos en nuestras palabras

\- Quizá tengas razón Ino, no debí dejarme llevar por mis emociones, pero razonar con Sasuke era imposible, si lo hubieras visto, estaba totalmente encolerizado

\- Sakura, lo lamento mucho, cuando te vislumbre pude percatarme que tu estado de ánimo era deplorable, sé que amabas a Sasuke y no merecían terminar de esa manera

\- Ino yo... aún estoy tratando de adaptarme a la idea de que muy posiblemente no vuelva a ver nunca más a Sasuke —las lágrimas se hicieron presente para caer por sus mejillas mientras intentaba acallar sus sollozos

\- Tranquila amiga, llora todo lo que tengas dentro de ti, no te contengas, yo estoy contigo —se acercó a Sakura para abrazarla y darle su apoyo— esta es su primera discusión, no todas las parejas son perfectas e incluso yo he tenido uno que otro altercado con Sai, en ocasiones he creído que lo nuestro se terminaría, pero hemos puesto de nuestra parte para que esto florezca más y más. Sakura no creo que sea el fin de su relación, sé que tu amor hacia Sasuke, era sincero sobretodo correspondido, ten un poco de paciencia es posible que con el pasar de los días pueda solucionarse este malentendido, si en caso no llegara a suceder, debes seguir adelante Sakura, no será un camino fácil de recorrer, pero yo estaré contigo, tú nunca estarás sola

Sakura quería darle las gracias, estaba tan acongojada que las palabras no brotaban por su garganta, agradecía a los cielos por tener una amiga como Ino que la apoyara en esa terrible situación, tal como ella menciono podría haber una mínima posibilidad de que esto pueda solucionarse, sin embargo, Sasuke era un hombre orgulloso al igual que ella, por lo cual sería difícil una reconciliación.

Si el destino determina que esto debía acabar aquí y ahora, no haría nada para remediarlo, así como expreso Ino, ella seguiría adelante con su vida, es una mujer fuerte e independiente, nunca se ha amilanado ante nadie, sería complicado sobrellevar su pena más no era imposible ya que no era la primera ni la última mujer que terminaba una relación sentimental.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara.**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19** **CONFUSIONES QUE TRAEN MAS PROBLEMAS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación se recostó en la cama, sintiendo la pesadez en su cuerpo, su corazón latía acelerado, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar ya que resbalaban por sus mejillas, contemplar el rostro apesadumbrado de Sakura le dolió en el alma sobre todo cuando le encaro directamente que era un cobarde por huir y no tratar de darle la oportunidad de explicarle las cosas, sin embargo, el impacto de sus palabras fue devastador para Sasuke

No esperaba esa reacción por parte suya, aunque era obvio que no se quedara tranquila ante tan abrupta decisión, en ese instante es cuando se cuestiona así mismo ¿Se habrá precipitado en sacar conclusiones tan rápido?

No, no podía existir ningún error en lo que había visto, Sakura solo le estaba dando simples excusas para no aceptar su mal proceder, prefirió no pensar en ello porque mientras más lo reflexionaba con detenimiento su cabeza le daba vueltas, suficientes problemas tenía con los que lidiar.

Se levantó de su cama para dirigirse al pequeño bar que tenía en su departamento cogió la primera botella que había en ella, necesitaba perderse en el alcohol, era lo único que podía hacer para olvidar por lo menos unas cuantas horas de su sufrimiento, sin duda tendría una larga noche

 **.**

 **.**

Dos semanas después

Una llamada entrante lo interrumpe de su trabajo rápidamente contesta sin importarle quien pueda ser el remitente

—Hola Sasuke —reconoció al instante esa voz chillona

—Naruto —hace mucho que no escuchaba su voz por lo cual le tomó por sorpresa su llamada

—¿Sasuke? ¿Sigues ahí? o es que me extrañaste tanto que te desmayaste de la impresión, tranquilo amigo sé que no puedes vivir sin mí y que...

—No digas idioteces Naruto —lo interrumpió rápido ya que se estaba exasperando por las incoherencias que expresaba

—Tranquilo amigo, era una broma, no tienes por qué amargarte supongo que en ese aspecto no has cambiado —ríe a carcajadas

—Hmp… si llamaste solo para reírte, cortare la maldita llamada, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente en la oficina y no puedo perder el tiempo en tus estupideces

—Está bien, ya no me reiré, sí que estas de pésimo humor ¿Tienes algún problema? No es usual que tengas ese carácter tan irritable

—No, no tengo ningún problema es solo que el trabajo se me está acumulando

—Uhmm… sospecho que solo es una excusa para evadir a mi pregunta, si tienes alguna dificultad no dudes en decírmelo, eres como un hermano para mí y siempre tendrás mi apoyo, pero si no quieres contarme lo que sucede, respetare tu decisión

—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero estoy bien —respondió escueto

—De acuerdo amigo —no estaba convencido con su respuesta puesto que se conocían desde niños y sabía que estaba ocultando algún secreto, prefirió cambiar de tema no quería ser insistente— por cierto, Sasuke quería felicitarte, me entere que ya te convertiste en tío, me imagino que tu madre estará sumamente feliz por el nacimiento del hijo de Itachi

—Ella esta inmersa en una burbuja de felicidad al tener a su nieto en brazos, gracias a Shisui me he librado de los acosos de mi madre

—Eso quiere decir que el pequeño Shisui te salvo la vida, porque tu madre es muy insistente cuando quiere algo —no puede evitar reír, al recordar todo el lío que se desarrollo en la casa Uchiha cuando Sasuke le comunico a su madre que se iría a vivir solo, ese fue todo un acontecimiento— estoy ansioso por conocer a la criatura, espero ir pronto a Japón para visitarlos

—Itachi, estará complacido cuando te vea, ya sabes que mi hermano te estima mucho

—Tratare de ir pronto Sasuke, ¿alguna otra novedad aparte del nacimiento del hijo de itachi?

—Lo de siempre, con mucho trabajo en la oficina, ahora más que nunca estoy demasiado atareado, porque Itachi se tomó unos días libres para estar con su familia. ¿Aún Hinata te sigue soportando? —pregunto burlesco, porque tenía conocimiento que esa chica amaba a Naruto

Un silencio se prolongó por unos segundos, Sasuke se percató que algo no marchaba bien, dado que su amigo suele ser muy espontáneo cuando se nombra a su novia

—¿Naruto?

—Sigo aquí, perdón Sasuke es que recordé que hace unos días atrás tuve un problema con Hinata, creo que estuve a punto de tirar todo lo que había logrado a la borda, todo por causa de mis inseguridades y celos

Sasuke estaba asombrado al escuchar hablar a su amigo tan serio, siempre suele tener un carácter divertido, al oírle con ese tono de voz se dio cuenta que debió ser un tema muy grave.

—¿Qué idiotez hiciste Naruto?

—Hace unas semanas atrás, escuche rumores sobre un tipo que estaba interesado en Hinata, no le tome importancia porque solo son rumores y casi siempre suelen ser mentiras, el problema fue que escuche de parte de uno de los inversionistas que Toneri Otsutsuki le había pedido la mano en matrimonio a mi novia, me asombro saber hasta dónde llegaban las intrigas de las demás personas, preferí ignorar por completo esos estúpidos comentarios

—Naruto, en nuestro entorno muchas personas inventan cada estupidez para desacreditarnos e incluso sucede entre otras empresas, no entiendo cuál pudo ser el problema que tuviste con Hinata

—Para serte sincero me molestaba cada vez que escuchaba esas ridiculeces, es frustrante siempre oírlas y no decir nada al respecto porque eso significaría seguirles el juego, no iba a caer en esas insinuaciones, lamentablemente al final llegue a sucumbir en ellas.

Suspiro cansado por lo que iba a relatar

—Nosotros habíamos quedado para ir a cenar juntos, al llegar a la empresa Hyuga, me dirigí a su oficina, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta escuche un ruido, Hinata estaba conversando con una persona, creí que sería algún empleado, no quise interrumpirles, pero de pronto escuche como esa persona le estaba diciendo que la amaba y que quería casarse con ella, no daba crédito a lo que había oído me parecía irreal, no pude moverme, me quede estático esperando que iba a responderle ella, ese hombre seguía insistiendo que la amaba y tantas idioteces más, no contuve mi rabia y abrí la puerta de golpe para encontrar al lado de Hinata al imbécil de Otsutsuki, no reaccione bien al verlos tan juntos, principalmente cuando me di cuenta que la tenía tomada de la mano

—No creo que Hinata te traicionara, esa chica ha estado tan enamorada de ti, desde que se conocieron en la universidad e incluso te mudaste a otro país para estar con ella.

—Lo sé Sasuke, es que en ese momento me sentí con tanta rabia sobretodo porque ella no le respondió, como si estuviera tomando a cuenta su petición, me irrito tanto esa situación que lo único que atine a decirle a Hinata fue que si ella quiere casarse con Otsutsuki tiene mi bendición para que sean muy felices, solo llegue a ver el rostro desencajado de Hinata cuando me gritaba para que no me fuera

—No puedo creer que te hayas dignado a felicitarla cuando los encontraste juntos, en ese preciso instante sobraba el sarcasmo

—Sasuke yo estaba tan furioso que no sabía que más decirles, simplemente me fui apresurado, realmente no me interesaba escuchar a ella ni a nadie

—¡Eres un idiota Naruto! ¿no le exigiste alguna explicación? Debe existir una buena razón para todo lo sucedido, no puedes sacar conclusiones apresuradas con solo haber presenciado esa situación por unos cuantos minutos, tu debiste dejar que ella te explique qué sucedió y no irte solo por el calor del momento

En ese instante Sasuke se percató lo que le estaba aconsejando a Naruto, era gracioso darse cuenta que hace solo unas dos semanas atrás, había roto toda relación sentimental con Sakura, él había reaccionado de la misma forma o incluso peor porque ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de explicarle sus razones, simplemente no quiso escucharla, Sasuke se dejó llevar por su rabia y ahora que oía el problema en boca de otra persona, comprendió que no pensó de forma racional, ahora una interrogante se formaba en su cabeza ¿Acaso cometió un error con Sakura al no dejar que se explicara?

—¿Sasuke? ¿me escuchas o ya te fuiste? —pregunto Naruto al notar que Sasuke se había quedado en silencio por unos minutos como si no estuviera al móvil

La voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos sobre Sakura

—Aquí estoy Naruto, solo me sorprendió un poco tu reacción solo eso

—Entiendo, después de todo no suelo actuar de esa manera, supongo que no pude contenerme —empezó a reír levemente para bajar un poco la tensión

—Naruto ¿qué sucedió después? ¿solucionaste ese problema con Hinata? —Sasuke no era una persona muy curiosa, pero por primera vez quería saber en qué termino toda esa dificultad, estaba ansioso por oír cómo se desarrollo el desenlace

—Después de irme, estuve un día completo en casa, necesitaba despejarme de todo y en la oficina no iba a obtener la tranquilidad que requería, fue algo complicado porque Hinata estuvo llamándome al móvil durante todo el día. Mi padre se enteró que no fui a trabajar, no iba contestarle la llamada, sin embargo, si no lo hacía corría el riesgo que mi madre descubriera la razón de mi huida.

—Comprendo, tu madre tiene un carácter muy fuerte, ella te hubiera armado un gran escándalo

—Exacto, para serte sincero Sasuke, fue la mejor opción tomar esa llamada de mi padre, hable con él sobre el problema que estaba atravesando, él me entendió e incluso me aconsejo como debía solucionar ese inconveniente, hizo que me diera cuenta que el problema no iba a resolverse si yo me escondía de todo y todos, debía enfrentarlo, creo que necesitaba que alguien me dijera que hacer, porque yo me sentía completamente perdido, por ende me recomendó que lo mejor era charlar con Hinata sobre lo sucedido si en caso ella estuviera interesada en ese hombre yo debía aceptarlo porque jamás la obligaría a estar conmigo a pesar que aquello me destruiría por dentro. Al día siguiente me reuní con Hinata en mi casa, aún estaba molesto, sin embargo, dejé que hablara primero, ella debía explicarme que había acontecido y yo necesitaba saber qué pasaría con nosotros después de oírla

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo Hinata?

—Ella me narro a detalle sobre lo sucedido ese día, al escucharla formular cada oración pude percatarme que Hinata era sincera al cien por ciento. Toneri Otsutsuki estaba interesado en ella, Hinata le había dejado en claro que tenía novio, no obstante, el imbécil creyó que era una mentira para que no la cortejara, ella me contó que ese idiota apareció de repente en su oficina esa noche y sorpresivamente se le declaro para pedirle matrimonio, Hinata no cabía del asombro a su propuesta tan abrupta fue la razón por la que no pudo responderle, fue en ese instante donde yo aparecí. Lo que me dio rabia fue el hecho que después de que yo me fuera Otsutsuki le dijo feliz que ahora no habría nadie quien se interpusiera entre ellos, ese maldito de Toneri quería aprovechar la situación, Hinata me revelo que se molestó demasiado por su comentario fuera de lugar. No pudo seguir siendo espectadora de las tonterías que le decía que termino por abofetearlo

—¿Hinata abofeteo a ese imbécil? No puedo creerlo, ella siempre se veía como una chica muy tímida y tranquila

—Yo tampoco me esperaba esa reacción por su parte, pero si ella dice que lo hizo, yo le creo, nunca me mentiría en ese sentido. Estuvimos conversando por horas, al final tomamos conciencia que cada uno de nosotros cometimos un error, Hinata al no decirme nada sobre Otsutsuki sobre su confesión al estar interesado en ella y yo porque no confié en ella desde un principio, conozco a Hinata desde la universidad se la clase de chica que es, aun así, dude por unos minutos que podría traicionarme, realmente fui un completo idiota al desconfiar en ella. Hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, no niego que sentí celos al imaginar que nuestra relación podría terminar con facilidad por un imbécil que aparece de la nada, ahora sé que eso no va suceder, después de todo la confianza es la base de una relación.

—Entiendo

Sasuke nunca se hubiera imaginado que todo aquello haya podido atravesar por si solo Naruto, siempre tuvo un comportamiento muy relajado, pero escucharlo relatar cada palabra demostraba su madurez al enfrentar el problema e intentar solucionar de la mejor manera posible.

Fue ahí donde las dudas lo estaban atacando de nuevo respecto a Sakura, quizá se precipito demasiado al terminar con ella, lamentablemente no tuvo la suerte de Naruto al tener alguien a su lado para aconsejarlo como era debido, una vez más evocando el hecho de que su noviazgo era un secreto para toda su familia, algo que definitivamente era un total error, sin embargo, Sasuke había aceptado esa locura porque no quería que nadie se entrometiera entre ellos para que al final apareciera un doctor mediocre que le arrebato aquello que tanto cuidaban con tanto recelo Sasuke y Sakura.

Posteriormente de aquella extensa charla con Naruto se despidió de su amigo para intentar proseguir con su trabajo, aunque las inseguridades sobre su actuar con Sakura lo estaban atormentado, no tenía la menor idea que hacer con todo lo que sentía por dentro, evidentemente la conversación con Naruto le ocasiono mucho en que pensar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara.**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20 LA SINCERIDAD ANTE TODO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de un día agotador, Sakura solo añoraba volver a casa y recostarse en su cómoda cama para descansar luego del estresante trajín del día. Se encamino hasta la salida del hospital a buscar un taxi, sin embargo, una voz la hizo detenerse repentinamente.

—¡Sakura!

—Doctor Akasuna, buenas noches —respondió seria, no tenía ánimos de saludarlo, pero no sería descortés con él

—Creí que no iba alcanzarte —expreso acercándose hacia ella

—¿Hay algún problema doctor Akasuna?

—No hay ninguna dificultad, el único problema que existe es que, desde hace unos días me ignoras por completo

—He estado muy ocupada y para serte sincera quisiera irme, si no tienes nada más que decirme me retiro, con permiso —una mano se lo impide ya que Sasori la toma del antebrazo y la encara

—Vamos Sakura, no seas mala conmigo, sé que estés enfadada, en serio me duele tu indiferencia

—Si lo sabes, entonces te pido que no me vuelvas a tocar así —se da la vuelta para proseguir en su camino, no obstante, la declaración que proclama inesperadamente, detiene su andar

—Estoy enamorado de ti Sakura —anuncio en voz alta sin miedo a lo que podría suceder al confesarse, aunque en su situación ya no le importaba nada, prefería arriesgarse

—Sasori —susurro suavemente, no se esperaba aquella confesión por parte suya, se voltea para verlo directamente a los ojos

—No digas nada Sakura, solo escúchame por favor —al darse cuenta que Sakura no se inmuta, decide continuar— llamaste mi atención la primera vez que mis ojos te visualizaron, eres tan linda que fue imposible no notar tu presencia, cuando interactuamos me percate que eres la chica indicada para mí, tu forma de pensar y ver el mundo fue algo refrescante, el único problema es que solo me apreciabas como aun colega más. A lo máximo que pude aspirar fue en convertirme en un buen amigo, estabas enfocada al cien por ciento en tus estudios, en una ocasión te pregunté si tenías novio o estabas interesada en alguien en específico, tu respuesta simplemente fue que solo tenías cabeza para tus estudios y tus proyectos a futuro, el amor no era uno de ellos. Me decepciono terriblemente enterarme de aquello, sin embargo, entendía tu punto de vista, admiraba la seguridad que proyectabas, eras una chica que tenía claro lo que quería en la vida. Al finalizar el curso de especialización, tenía la esperanza que aceptaras una de las tantas ofertas que te ofrecían en prestigiosos Hospitales en Nueva York, hubiera sido mi gran oportunidad para estar más cerca de ti, lamentablemente no fue así, declinaste todas las propuestas y regresaste a Japón. Yo pedí de favor a un amigo para tomar su lugar en el intercambio para venir a este país, porque sabía que era el hospital donde laborabas.

Sakura estaba atónita, no sabía que decirle después de escuchar su argumento, francamente nunca se imaginó que Sasori tendría esa clase de sentimientos hacia su persona, siempre lo considero como un buen amigo, pero jamás lo vio más allá de la amistad.

—Sasori, realmente no me esperaba esto

—Yo comprendo la razón de tu molestia para conmigo, sé que esa noche te disgusto mi tempestuoso acercamiento, no pude contenerme por más tiempo, me precipite lo admito, no espero que me aceptes al instante, solo te pido tu permiso para acércame más a ti

Sus intempestivas palabras solo la hacían sentir mal, Sasori era un buen hombre, amable y cariñoso con un carácter muy apacible, cualquier chica sería muy feliz a su lado no dudaba de ello, aunque ese no era el caso de Sakura. En su corazón existía la sombra de otro hombre, a pesar de haber terminado su relación sentimental con Sasuke, no significaba que estaba dispuesta a empezar una nueva con Sasori, después de todo aún la herida era reciente, el solo recordar todos esos sucesos se entristecía un poco.

—Gracias Sasori, me siento muy halagada por tus palabras, sin embargo, no soy la chica indicada para ti, eres un buen hombre y mereces encontrar alguien mil veces mejor que yo —responde segura de sus palabras, no se retractaría de su proceder pese al desconcierto de Sasori

—Sakura no te menosprecies, tu eres perfecta, eres perfecta para mí —fue incómodo para Sakura escucharlo, sobre todo cuando ella no era capaz de corresponderle

Respiro profundamente y se armó de valor para reunir las palabras correctas e intentar ser lo más posible sincera con Sasori.

—Lamento decirte esto, pero yo no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, discúlpame por favor —se inclina levemente para demostrar lo apenada que se sentía

—Sé que no te soy indiferente, quizá es muy apresurado, dame la oportunidad de conocernos, estoy completamente seguro que nosotros seriamos muy felices, tenemos muchas cosas en común y a la vez compartimos la misma pasión por la carrera que ejercemos

—Estas muy errado Sasori, yo nunca te he visto más allá de un colega u amigo, no puedo corresponderte porque yo —suspira resignada puesto que debe decirle su secreto mejor guardado de lo contrario no se rendirá fácilmente— estoy enamorada de otro hombre

Estaba estupefacto por lo recién escuchado por los labios de Sakura, nunca había escuchado que ella podría estar interesada en otro hombre, tal vez otro doctor del hospital, aunque así fuera, no dudaba que las enfermeras no le harían saber dado que eran curiosas en cuanto se refería a la vida sentimental de la hermosa doctora Sakura Haruno. Lo analizo por unos instantes y llego a la conclusión que era una simple excusa para rechazarlo, pero le pareció muy burda dado que no se iba a dar por vencido.

—Sakura no es necesario que me mientas, no desistiré en lo que te comenté, sé que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión

Sakura estaba agobiada de tanta insistencia por parte de Sasori, le desagrado el hecho que no creyera cuando le confeso que estaba enamorada de otro hombre. No podía reprocharle sus dudas, nadie tenía conocimiento que salía de forma clandestina a lo cual era difícil poder corroborar su historia.

—Entiendo que es difícil creer, pero seré sincera contigo porque no quiero que pienses que puede existir alguna posibilidad entre nosotros, hace unos meses atrás estaba saliendo con alguien, empezamos como amigos, poco a poco nuestro lazo se hizo más fuerte e iniciamos un noviazgo, por tu semblante me doy cuenta que no te esperabas esto, lo que te estoy relatando no es ninguna estúpida excusa para evitarte, sabes que nunca mentiría en algo así, tal vez te preguntes porque nadie comenta sobre ello, la respuesta es fácil, ninguna persona conoce de nuestra relación amorosa, era un secreto entre nosotros, los únicos que estaban enterados eran la doctora Yamanaka y su novio. No tengo que explicarte las verdaderas razones del porque nos ocultamos, eso solo nos concierne a nosotros dos, solo espero tu discreción del caso.

—Sakura… yo —estaba pasmado, Sakura fue directa y concisa en su respuesta, no necesitaba más explicaciones, se dio cuenta de inmediato que no existía ninguna clase de oportunidad para él— lo siento, no estaba enterado de nada, debiste sentirte incomoda por mi presencia, en verdad lo lamento Sakura

—No tienes que lamentarte, no tenías conocimiento de lo que sucedía, aun así, acepto tus disculpas por tu coqueteo de aquella noche

—Gracias Sakura, espero por lo menos no perder tu amistad, me agradas mucho y me sentiría muy apenado si esto acabara con el buen trato de amigos que teníamos

—Descuida, olvidare todo lo sucedido y espero que hagas lo mismo

—No te preocupes Sakura, más bien me gustaría alguna vez conocer al afortunado que pudo llegar a tu corazón, claro si lo permites

—Me encantaría que así fuera, aunque en la actualidad nosotros rompimos nuestro noviazgo —Sasori se percató la mueca de dolor que hizo al mencionar ese tema

—Sakura, lo siento —al verla detenidamente y visualizar su tristeza, recordó como Sakura estaba molesta con él, llego a la deducción que podría tener gran responsabilidad del fin de su relación— ¿yo te ocasione algún problema con tu novio?

—¿Qué?

—Es cierto ¿verdad? Yo arruine tu relación, debió haber visto cuando me acerque más de lo debido contigo, si ese es el caso deja que hable con él, le haré entender que soy el único responsable

—No es necesario Sasori, son nuestros problemas y nadie debe entrometerse, entiendo tu buen proceder, pero no lo necesito

—De acuerdo Sakura, no acotare más en el asunto, si necesitas cualquier ayuda, solo pídemelo y lo haré. Sinceramente espero que se solucione tus problemas con esa persona, en tu mirada puedo darme cuenta que lo amas de verdad

—Gracias Sasori, ahora debo irme, estoy agotada, lo único que deseo es ir a casa a descansar

Sakura se despidió de Sasori, estaba exhausta tanto física como mentalmente, la declaración del médico fue sorpresiva, no quería pensar más en eso. En su cabeza solo planeaba llegar a casa para tomar un buen baño e irse a dormir.

El lugar donde ambos médicos estaban dialogando quedo desolado por la oscuridad de la noche, sin percatarse que una persona desconocida estaba escuchando toda su conversación entre las sombras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara.**


End file.
